APENAS BONS AMIGOS?
by Debs-Chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Rin amigos desde infância, mas qdo Rin precisa partir, algo inusitado acontece. Será que o que sentem um pelo outro é realmente apenas amizade? - Gente sou péssima pra fazer resumos! Fict Sesshy/Rin
1. Everybody Hurts

_Gente, esta é minha 2ª fict, por favor tenham um pouco de paciência e releven algumas coisas!rsrs_

_Bom...é importante relembrar que os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo I (ao som de Everybody hurts – R.E.M)**

Rin estava sentada na cama afagando os cabelos prateados de um _certo rapaz_ que repousava a cabeça sobre suas pernas e chorava sem parar, não chorava de fazer escândalos, apenas deixava que muitas lágrimas rolassem de seus belos olhos dourados enquanto sentia-se afagado e consolado pelas delicadas mãos de sua amiga.

A garota estava um pouco surpresa com o que estava presenciando, nunca havia visto seu melhor amigo naquele estado, e olha que já passara por poucas e boas em sua companhia, afinal, se conheciam desde muito pequenos.

-------------------------

Sesshoumaru e Rin eram vizinhos já fazia anos. Se conheceram quando a família dela se mudara para Tókio. Na época ela contava com 6 anos e Sesshoumaru com 8 anos.

-------------------------

Ambos se mantinham em silêncio, Sesshoumaru já havia desabafado e colocado tudo o que sentia para fora fazia algum tempo, agora só chorava.

Rin já havia previsto que isso iria acontecer logo que conheceu Kagura e percebeu certo interesse de Sesshoumaru sobre a moça. Ela não sabia como, mas sentia que as intenções de Kagura para com ele não eram das melhores, que só estivera com ele durante praticamente 2 anos pelo simples fato dele ser o garoto mais popular do colégio.

Ela havia tentado alertar Sesshoumaru logo que os dois começaram a namorar, mas na cabeça do rapaz Rin estava apenas com ciúmes ou com inveja dele. Fato que a deixou muito magoada na época, afinal, não queria vê-lo sofrer como estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

Rin havia escutado em silêncio enquanto o jovem youkai desabafava e mesmo depois dele tê-lo feito, continuava sem se pronunciar sobre o assunto. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, então decidiu apenas permanecer ali fazendo-lhe companhia, demonstrando que podia contar com ela para o que fosse.

- Vamos, pode dizer: "eu te avisei"! – disse o rapaz que agora cessara de chorar, mas mantinha sua cabeça ainda no colo de Rin.

- Por que eu lhe diria isso? – respondeu a jovem com a voz serena.

- E por que não me diria? Afinal, você tentou me alertar...você sempre esteve com a razão...- Sesshoumaru foi interrompido por Rin que notou pelo tom de voz do rapaz que logo mais lágrimas iriam rolar.

- Não há razão de eu fazer isso. Sou sua AMIGA, não um carrasco que sente prazer em lhe torturar ou em vê-lo sofrer. – disse dando ênfase à palavra "amiga". E continuou...

- Além do mais, já está na cara que você entendeu que a Kagura não é flor que se cheire e que cometeu um erro ficando com ela. Pena que tenha percebido isso da pior forma. E eu lamento muito por isso. Só espero que tenha aprendido alguma coisa com essa situação. – Rin se pronunciou de forma calma, demonstrando sinceridade e compreensão em sua voz.

Ele não conseguia entender como os dois podiam ser tão diferentes em certos aspectos, ou melhor, em MUITOS aspectos, e mesmo assim se darem tão bem, tirando algumas eventuais _briguinhas_, claro. Ela era realmente encantadora e intrigante aos seus olhos.

Em seus _quase_ 17 anos de vida, nunca tivera grande afeição pelos humanos, achava-os fracos e desprezíveis, no entanto, não conseguia se imaginar sem _sua_ Rin, sua melhor amiga. Tudo bem que ele nunca lhe dissera isso, mas de alguma forma ele sabia, que ela sabia que a considerava assim.

Ele se levantou do colo da garota sentando-se ao seu lado. Olhou-a com carinho e num ato inesperado ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- O que seria deste Sesshoumaru sem esta Rin?

Rin apenas retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente e lhe disse já fitando os olhos do jovem youkai:

- Também não sei o que SERÁ de você sem mim, mas é melhor ir se acostumando com a idéia ...- disse ela com um sorriso travesso que não escondia em nada a tristeza da garota naquelas palavras.

Sesshoumaru apenas encarou-a arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, parecendo meio confuso com aquele comentário.

- Sesshy, estou me mudando no final do mês, lembra-se? Em breve você se livrará de mim de vez! – disse gesticulando algo com as mãos e sorrindo de forma sem graça.

- "verdade, como pude me esquecer desse fato? Lembro-me dela ter me dito algo a esse respeito há algum tempo..." – pensou e suspirou pesadamente abaixando a cabeça ao se lembrar do mencionado fato.

- Bom...preciso ir agora, tenho pilhas e pilhas de coisas para encaixotar...sabe como é... – disse Rin se levantando e indo até a porta do quarto do rapaz enquanto ele apenas a fitava em silêncio.

- Sesshy, sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa, de _qualquer_ coisa mesmo, é só me chamar que virei o mais rápido que puder. – disse ela sem se virar para o jovem youkai apenas o olhando de soslaio.

Rin percebeu que ele fizera um sinal de sim com a cabeça, então abriu a porta e foi embora deixando-o com seus pensamentos.

Ao descer as escadas, encontrou uma Izayou ansiosa e preocupada andando de um lado para o outro no hall que existia ali logo ao pé da escada e InuTaisho estava do mesmo jeito que sua esposa, afinal, chegara em casa e sentira cheiro de lágrimas de seu filho mais velho, o qual NUNCA vira chorar em toda sua existência! Aquilo realmente preocupava os pais do rapaz...

- Sr. e Sra Taisho... – foi interrompida antes de conseguir terminar a frase.

- Como ele está? – perguntaram os dois juntos como que em coro.

- Acredito que ele esteja um pouco melhor, quando saí do quarto ele não chorava mais. – disse ela ingenuamente (?).

- Ele...ele estava mesmo chorando então? – indagou InuTaisho ainda mais surpreso pela confirmação da garota. Ficou simplesmente pasmo.

- Por favor, não façam qualquer tipo de comentário, principalmente à Inuyasha, a esse respeito. Sesshoumaru não iria gostar nada disso e acabaria por se irritar. – pediu ela já indo em direção à porta e a abrindo.

- Ah! Acredito que ele ainda queira ficar mais um pouco sozinho, não o incomodem, onegai! – pediu ela com um lindo sorriso.

O casal apenas acentiu com a cabeça e se despediram da garota. Era realmente impressionante como aquela jovem parecia compreender Sesshoumaru e saber as coisas que o agradava ou desagradava. Isso era o pensamento que passava tanto na cabeça daquele casal, quanto na cabeça de Sesshoumaru, que ouvira toda a conversa de seu quarto, afinal, ele era um youkai e por isso possuía uma audição bem apurada.

Ele nem mesmo dissera à Rin que queria permanecer sozinho, mas ela parecia o conhecer MUITO bem...- o jovem youkai apenas sorriu discretamente de lado com seu pensamento.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da cama onde permanecera sentando depois de Rin ter ido embora, e caminhou até o banheiro para tomar um demorado banho, precisa relaxar um pouco. Depois do banho, trocou-se colocando uma calça de seda vinho (parte de baixo de seu pijama) e ficou com o peito desnudo, jogou-se na cama e pôs-se a fitar o teto de seu quarto.

Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo, como pudera ser tão cego em relação à Kagura? Ele se entregara à ela como nunca fizera com outra garota antes, achava que realmente a amava...e como foi recompensado? Como uma bela traição...

- Maldita seja Kagura... – disse ele entre dentes ao lembrar-se da cena dela o traindo. Agora estava com ódio em seus olhos, muito ódio...

Lembrou-se de Rin consolando-o, como ela era delicada e companheira, nunca o deixara na mão, nem mesmo quando inventavam de aprontar alguma travessura, ou quando fazia comentários para irritá-la, ah..como gostava de vê-la irritada, ficava simplesmente linda! 

Ele sabia que de alguma forma Rin mexia com ele, e isso o intrigava, porque quando estava com ela, ele não tinha "medo" ou receio de ser ele mesmo, ele sentia certa _segurança_ ao lado dela, sabia que ela nunca faria nada para magoá-lo e isso lhe era reconfortante. Com ela, e APENAS com _ela_, ele sorria, chegava até a gargalhar às vezes, demonstrava carinho, a abraçava...e aquilo era uma sensação muito boa. Somente ela e mais ninguém conhecia esse seu lado.

Mas o que pretendia com esses pensamentos? Afinal de contas, ela o estava abandonando, sim, o estava _abandonando_, ia embora para longe, ia deixá-lo sozinho e não sabia se iria vê-la algum dia novamente. Achava que ela era diferente das outras garotas, mas NÂO era! Com sua partida ela estaria fazendo-o sofrer, SOFRER!

Não entendia o que teria feito para merecer isso: ser traído por aquela que pensara que o amava e, ainda por cima, seria "abandonado" por sua melhor amiga: a melhor coisa em sua vida. Isso tudo em um único mês! Era demais para suportar...

Neste momento decidiu que nunca mais confiaria e/ou se "abriria" com mais ninguém, principalmente mulher, fosse ela youkai ou não. Se fecharia para o mundo, assim não sofreria mais, nada mais poderia atingi-lo e machucá-lo.

Em meio a tantos pensamentos, seus olhos começaram a pesar, ele estava muito cansado e finalmente adormecera.

Rin estava em sua casa encaixotando alguns livros da estante que havia em seu quarto quando notou cair algo de dentro de um dos livros. Era uma foto dela com Sesshoumaru, uma das poucas fotos que tinha com ele, ele ODIAVA tirar fotos.

Sorriu divertida ao ver a cena da foto, ela estava ao lado de Sesshoumaru e passava um dos braços por trás da cabeça do rapaz, "fazendo" um sorriso nos lábios do jovem youkai enquanto os "puxava" com seus dedos indicadores. Era realmente muito engraçada esta foto. Notara que haviam duas iguais e se lembrou que daria uma das fotos para o rapaz, mas por alguma razão não o fez na época...talvez tenha apenas se esquecido.

Rin entristeceu-se ao saber que não teria mais momentos como esse com seu _amigo_, que não ouviria mais os comentários que ele fazia para irritá-la, que não iria mais ver o sorriso lindo que ele dava somente quando estavam sozinhos e que não sentiria mais aqueles braços que de vez enquando a envolviam em um terno abraço (isso também quando estavam apenas os dois e mais ninguém)...

Em meio a esses pensamentos a garota suspirou pesadamente deixando que algumas lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Sentia um grande aperto em seu peito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

_Bom...este foi o 1º capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e c não for pedir muito, espero ver reviews de vcs!_

_OBS: gente, a fotinha que tentei descrever na fict pode ser encontrada nesse endereço: http/anninhas. _

_Só pra avisar, já tenhu pronto até o 4º capítulo da fict, mas só vou postar se receber vários reviews assim pedindo!_

_Bjus..._


	2. With or Without you

_Bom...é importante relembrar que os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo II ( ao som de With or without you –U2)**

Os dias se passaram e Rin não conseguia parar de pensar em Sesshoumaru, de repente se viu imaginando coisas, como: ele correndo em direção à ela no aeroporto e lhe pedindo para ficar porque ele a amava.

Balançou a cabeça como que se quisesse se desfazer de tal pensamento.

- Deixa de ser boba Rin, ele é apenas seu amigo, _só isso_, _nada mais que isso_! – disse se repreendendo. Afinal, por que isso agora? Ela nunca havia imaginado coisas do tipo antes.

Suspirou percebendo que quanto mais ela pensava, mais confusa ela ficava. Resolveu deixar de lado tais pensamentos e terminar de se arrumar, já que não seria legal se atrasar para sua própria festa de despedida!

Rin não queria que nenhum "evento" fosse feito para marcar algo tão triste em sua vida, mas Kagome insistiu tanto que Rin acabara cedendo.

A festa aconteceria no Templo da família Higurashi, já que Kagome estava organizando a festa. Seria uma festa simples e pequena, somente para os amigos mais chegados mesmo, algo que era realmente difícil de acreditar vindo de Kagome.

Rin chegara cedo ao Templo, sendo recepcionada pela mãe de Kagome. Ao entrar na casa viu que o lugar estava descontraidamente decorado com balões coloridos e havia uma faixa pendurada com a frase: "_Sentiremos saudades_".

Ao ver aquilo, Rin sente seus olhos marejarem, mas antes que pudesse chorar foi surpreendida por Kagome.

- Rin-chan! Que bom que já chegou! – disse a amiga toda sorridente e a abraçando.

- Oi K-chan, está tudo muito kawaii. Precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?

- No momento não. Vamos até a cozinha, a Sango e o Miroku estão lá. – disse Kagome já puxando a garota e ouvindo alguma _coisa_ cair com _violência_ na cozinha.

Chegando na cozinha se depararam com uma cena pra lá de engraçada: Miroku tinha "caído" com sua cadeira e havia uma marca vermelha em seu rosto com o nítido formato de uma mão.

- Miroku, seu hentai! – gritou Sango para o rapaz ali caído.

- Sangozinha...não precisava tanto... – disse o jovem massageando o local dolorido e com um sorriso sem graça.

As duas garotas que estavam na porta da cozinha apenas riram da cena, soltando altas gargalhadas, o que chamou a atenção dos outros dois ali presentes.

- Rin-chan! – disse Sango indo em direção à garota para abraçá-la.

- Que bom que chegou Rin-chan! – disse Miroku abraçando Rin.

- Onde pensa que vai com essa mão hein seu devasso? – disse uma Rin brava já dando um tapa no rosto do rapaz.

- Miroku você num tem jeito mesmo! – disse Kagome com ar de desgosto.

O rapaz apenas riu sem graça voltando a sentar-se onde estava antes.

- Onde está Kohako-kun, Sango-chan? – perguntou Rin ao perceber que o amigo não se encontrava ali. (Kohako era o irmão gêmeo de Sango).

- Ele estava terminando de fazer umas "tarefas" que meu pai pediu e ainda tinha que terminar um trabalho da escola quando saí. Mas não se preocupe, ele me prometeu que virá se despedir de você! – disse Sango com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Não sei porque você se interessa por esse _moleque_. – disse uma voz fria e séria que adentrava ao recinto.

Ao ver quem era, Rin apenas olhou-o lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação pelo o que ele havia dito, mas Sesshoumaru nem deu importância. Ele realmente não gostava daquele _moleque_.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, que bom que já chegou! – disse Kagome fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

- Pelos céus Higurashi, por que teima em chamar-me por sama? Não sou tão velho assim! – respondeu ele fitando Kagome com um olhar de poucos amigos.

Kagome apenas sorriu sem graça sentindo medo do olhar que ele lhe lançara.

- Sesshoumaru, você é mesmo um baka! Saia da minha frente! – disse Inuyasha "empurrando" Sesshoumaru para o lado.

- Oi meninas, tudo bem? – cumprimentou o hanyou com um lindo sorriso ao ver seus amigos.

- Valeu pela parte que me toca Inuyasha! – resmungou Miroku com uma gota em sua cabeça e cruzando seus braços em frente ao peito.

- Feh! – Inuyasha deu de ombros ao comentário do amigo e continuou – Rin-chan, como é bom te ver, faz tempo que não aparece lá em casa, e olha que somos vizinhos! – disse Inuyasha a puxando para um abraço.

Ao ver a cena Sesshoumaru apenas fechou a mão em punho e soltou um discreto rosnado que ninguém ouviu, a não ser Inuyasha, o qual não deu importância para aquilo.

- "O que esse hanyou pensa que está fazendo?" – pensou Sesshoumaru lançando um olhar assassino sobre os dois que estavam abraçados. Não sabia porque sentia-se daquele jeito, apenas não gostava que outro homem tocasse _sua_ Rin.

- Verdade... – respondeu Rin -...É que meu tempo estava meio corrido com essa estória de mudança e ter que encaixotar coisas...sabe como é... – disse ela sorrindo largamente para Inuyasha.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam ao perceber a feição no rosto de Sesshoumaru e se assustaram arregalando os olhos.

Sango então interveio, chamando todos para irem até a sala para poderem ficar mais à vontade e conversarem, o que foi atendido por todos. (**N/A: **_Vale comentar que Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Rin, não se desgrudando dela um minuto sequer!_).

Depois de algum tempo a casa de Kagome se encontrava cheia de convidados (**N/A: **_isso porque ela disse que chamaria somente os amigos mais chegados de Rin!_), tocava uma música no ambiente e as pessoas comiam e conversavam animadamente.

Rin resolveu tomar um pouco de ar e foi até o jardim do Templo onde ficava a grande árvore sagrada, ela gostava de ficar ali, aquele lugar lhe transmitia muita paz.

Chegando ao local, Rin percebeu que não estava sozinha, havia um jovem muito bonito de cabelos castanhos amarrados em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo parado ali fitando a grande árvore.

- Kohako-kun? – continuou a falar ao vê-lo virar-se para ela – não sabia que tinha chegado!

- Ah! Rin-chan, me desculpa, é que... – foi interrompido.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo – disse a moça interrompendo o rapaz ao perceber a tristeza em seus olhos e mostrando-lhe um lindo sorriso.

Sesshoumaru observava a cena de longe e não gostava nada do que estava vendo. Ficou mais irritado ao ver Kohako pegar uma das mãos de Rin como se fosse beijá-la (a mão!) ou fazer alguma declaração para a garota. Então, sem saber porquê, resolveu agir rapidamente.

De volta ao jardim:

- Rin-chan... – disse Kohako pegando uma das mãos da jovem.

- Ha... Hai. – respondeu ela já corada pela inesperada ação dele.

- Eu...eu queria te dizer uma coisa...- falou ele com a voz trêmula por estar muito nervoso. Kohako decidira que iria declarar todo o seu amor à Rin, ele não queria vê-la partir, então resolveu "arriscar-se" na esperança de fazê-la ficar e ficar com ele, se possível.

- Você é realmente um moleque muito insolente! O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse um lindo youkai de cabelos prateados e orbes dourados com a voz fria que demonstrava certa irritação e se aproximando dos dois e tirado as mãos de Kohako da mão de Rin.

Kohako apenas arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru, ele realmente lhe dava medo, MUITO medo. Não sabia como uma pessoa doce e delicada como Rin podia ser amiga de um ser tão frio e sem sentimentos como Sesshoumaru.

O jovem rapaz abriu a boca no intuito de responder algo ao youkai, mas foi novamente interrompido pelo mesmo.

- O que ainda faz aqui moleque? – disse Sesshoumaru com um olhar estreito mais assustador que qualquer coisa que possam imaginar, o que fez Kohako sentir um cala-frio percorrer seu corpo.

- Psit – fez o jovem youkai, balando a cabeça dando a entender que era para o outro rapaz sair dali – passa fora moleque!

Kohako apenas afirmou com a cabeça e fez uma reverência à Rin, que olhava a cena espantada, e depois (o rapaz) correu para dentro da casa onde estavam todos.

- Sesshoumaru, por quê fez isso? – perguntou Rin encarando o belo youkai ao seu lado com um ar de que não havia gostado daquilo.

O rapaz de belos cabelos prateados apenas olhou-a sem responder nada e voltou seus olhos à grande árvore em seguida.

Rin sabia que não ia adiantar fazer-lhe perguntas ou ficar brava com ele, porque desde _sempre_ Sesshoumaru demonstrara não gostar de Kohako, e sempre que possível, ou melhor, quando o rapaz se encontrava próximo de Rin, ele importunava o jovem humano.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto contemplavam a árvore sagrada e a companhia um do outro.

Ele queria dizer tantas coisas para a garota ali ao seu lado, dizer-lhe o quão importante ela era, o quanto ele a admirava e o quanto aquele youkai precisava dela. Queria dizer que sua partida o entristecia e que aquilo o estava fazendo sofrer. Por alguma razão, a qual ele parecia não compreender (**N/A: **_seria por causa de seu orgulho, hein hein?_ xD), ele não conseguia se expressar para _sua_ Rin e dizer-lhe todas aquelas coisas que o estava angustiando.

Rin também queria dizer àquele belo youkai o quanto ele significava para ela, mas com certeza ela acabaria chorando e isso ela NÃO queria! Ah! Como ela odiava despedidas...

Rin então abriu sua bolsa e retirou de dentro um embrulho enquanto Sesshoumaru apenas a observava de soslaio.

- Sesshy...eu... – foi interrompida por Kagome que gritava parada na porta da casa que dava passagem ao jardim.

- Rin, seu pai está aqui, ele veio te buscar e disse que está com pressa!

- Hai! Diga a ele que estou indo. – respondeu Rin à amiga e voltando seus olhos à Sesshoumaru que agora se encontrava parado à sua frente.

- Sesshy... – suspirou ela se jogando nos braços do jovem youkai enlaçando-o num abraço apertado – ...nunca se esqueça de mim, onegai! – sussurrou ela no ouvido do rapaz se desfazendo do abraço e entregando-lhe o embrulho. Ela possuía um lindo sorriso nos lábios e os olhos já marejados d'água.

O jovem youkai estava estático, não conseguia raciocinar, nem mesmo sabia como agir, apenas a olhava e sentia seu coração apertar em seu peito causando-lhe imensa dor.

Rin depositou um delicado beijo no rosto do jovem youkai e se pôs a correr em direção a casa. Chegando à porta que dava passagem ao jardim onde estavam, ela se virou para dar uma última olhada em seu amigo que apenas a observava calado.

- Ah! Boa sorte no seu vestibular amanhã! – gritou ela acenando um adeus para ele e entrando na casa, indo embora em seguida. (**N/A: **_Gente, nem sei c no Japão tem essa parada de vestibular, mas na estória vai ter, blz!_ xD).

Sesshoumaru permaneceu durante um longo tempo fitando a porta de onde Rin havia acenado para ele. Parecia esperar que ela fosse aparecer ali novamente, que iria passar por aquela porta correndo em direção à ele para abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que ficaria com ele para sempre. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse saindo de um transe e voltando à realidade e olhou o embrulho em suas mãos. Em seguida pôs-se a andar para dentro da casa onde acontecia a festa. Passou por todas as pessoas como se elas não estivessem ali e seguiu em direção à porta da casa para poder ir embora, já que não havia mais _razão_ dele permanecer ali.

- Onde vai Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Kagome ao ver o rapaz abrir a porta para ir embora.

- Deixe-o Kagome... – disse Inuyasha que estava parado atrás da garota, pousando suas mãos nos ombros da mesma.

- Mas... – a jovem tentou argumentar.

- Acredito que esta seja a forma dele demonstrar que está triste. Tenho certeza que se trancará em seu quarto e não sairá de lá tão cedo. – finalizou Inuyasha.

Depois de algum tempo a festa havia terminado, todos os convidados já haviam ido embora...Sango ficara para "consolar" sua amiga que chorava entristecida pela partida de Rin.

Na casa dos Taisho, Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a chegar indo direto para seu quarto e se trancando lá. Izayou e seu marido já haviam ido se deitar quando Inuyasha chegara em casa.

No quarto de Sesshoumaru, este se encontrava sentado na beirada de sua cama fitando um embrulho em suas mãos enquanto se lembrava do delicado beijo que Rin depositara em seu rosto minutos antes de partir da festa.

Depois de fitar o embrulho por certo tempo, decidiu abri-lo. Ficou surpreso com o presente que sua amiga lhe dera: era um porta-retrato com uma foto dos dois juntos. Lembrou-se do dia em que aquela foto fora tirada, eles haviam ido ao parque de diversões escondidos, porque seus pais não haviam lhes dado permissão já que estavam em semana de provas na escola. (Obs: a foto era datada do verão do ano passado).

Eles haviam se divertido muito aquele dia. Lembrou-se que no momento da foto encarava alguns garotos que estavam ali "secando" _sua_ Rin. Aquilo o havia irritado muito, então Rin decidiu "brincar" com ele fazendo-lhe um sorriso em seu rosto para tentar distraí-lo.

Sem perceber, Sesshoumaru deixou que uma lágrima caísse molhando, assim, o vidro do porta-retrato. Eles possuíam tantas lembranças...Sentiu seu peito doer, a dor era tão intensa que chegava quase a faltar-lhe ar.

Sua vontade era de sair pela sacada de seu quarto e ir até o jardim dos fundos da casa vizinha (casa de Rin) onde poderia jogar algumas pedrinhas na janela pertencente ao quarto da garota. Sei que tal cena não deixa de ser um tanto quanto "clichê", mas era exatamente isso que Sesshoumaru costumava fazer quando precisava conversar com Rin no meio da noite, ou até mesmo durante o dia quando sua amiga se encontrava de castigo.

Infelizmente, Sesshoumaru sabia que isso era impossível de ser feito já que a casa da garota se encontrava vazia, e ela e seus pais estavam hospedados em um hotel próximo ao aeroporto.

O jovem youkai suspirou pesadamente ao lembrar-se desse fato, e como se não bastasse, ainda tinha que se preocupar e se concentrar para sua prova de vestibular que seria na manhã seguinte. Ele agora precisava dormir para acordar relaxado e bem disposto para sua prova.

Sesshoumaru então trocou-se e deitou-se em sua cama para tentar dormir, mas não conseguia, só fazia pensar em Rin, e em vê-la uma última vez. 

Sua prova começaria às 8:00hs e o vôo de Rin estava marcado para as 10:30hs. O youkai pensava que terminar sua prova em duas horas seria algo fácil para ele, no entanto, havia outro obstáculo para que seu plano desse certo: o aeroporto se encontrava em direção totalmente oposta ao da faculdade onde estaria realizando seu teste, nunca que em apenas meia hora ele conseguiria atravessar Tókio e ver sua Rin uma última vez enquanto ela embarcasse na aeronave.

Mais uma vez o rapaz suspirou se vendo derrotado. Estava demasiadamente triste. Em meio a tantos pensamentos acabou por adormecer.

NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE:

(Casa dos Taisho):

Izayou e o marido, Inutaisho, já se encontravam sentados à mesa para degustarem seu desjejum quando a presença de seu filho mais velho lhes chama a atenção. Sesshoumaru não estava com uma cara muito boa, tinha olheiras, aparentando não ter dormido muito bem na noite anterior, e seu humor também não estava muito agradável...

- Bom dia. – disse ele simplesmente, com o rosto totalmente inexpressivo.

- Bom dia meu filho. – disse Inutaisho.

- Bom dia querido! – disse Izayou – dormiu bem?

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu ao questionamento da mulher, era meio "óbvio" que ele não tivera uma noite muito tranqüila e agradável de sono.

- Ah querido, sei que se sairá muito bem na sua prova hoje... – disse a matriarca da família enquanto tocava de leve a mão de seu filho que se encontrava sentado à sua frente – ...e tenho certeza que onde quer que ela esteja, estará torcendo por você! – finalizou sua frase estampando um belo sorriso ao seu primogênito.

O jovem youkai apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação ao comentário de sua mãe e levou a xícara de chá até a boca.

- Onde está Inuyasha? Será que ainda está dormindo? – indagou o patriarca da família que ficara totalmente alheio ao comentário anterior de sua mulher, já que tinha sua atenção voltada ao jornal que lia.

- Querido, deixe de ser implicante. Hoje é sábado e ele não tem aula. Além do mais, ele chegou tarde da festinha no templo ontem. – disse Iza (**N/A**___sentiram__a intimidade né!rsrs_) fitando o marido e tomando um gole de seu chá.

- Festinha?...Creio que esteja se referindo à despedida da menina Rin! – indagou Inutaisho que obteve por resposta um aceno de cabeça de sua esposa que agora fitava seu filho sentado à sua frente.

- Está na minha hora, não posso me atrasar. – disse Sesshoumaru já se levantando da mesa. – Ja ne.

- Ja ne. – respondeu o casal.

Sesshoumaru entrou em seu carro e seguiu até a faculdade onde realizaria a prova. Durante todo o trajeto seus pensamentos estiveram voltados a apenas uma pessoa : Rin: _sua_ Rin.

(De volta à casa dos Taisho):

- O que será que esse garoto tem hoje? – indagou Inutaisho se referindo a Sesshoumaru.

- Querido, ele está triste pela partida de Rin. – responde Iza.

Inutaisho apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas em sinal de indagação. Afinal, seu filho nunca fora apegado a "amizades", ainda mais com humanos...

- Rin fora sua melhor amiga desde que eram muito jovens, você sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas nunca pensei que essa "amizade" era levada tão a sério por Sesshoumaru; afinal, ela é apenas uma humana...não é o que ele costumava dizer?

- Ah querido! Como você é distraído ... – o patriarca arqueou mais uma vez a sobrancelha ao ouvir o comentário da esposa - ...você tem que aprender a ler as entrelinhas! – disse ela abafando uma pequena risadinha com as mãos.

- Entrelinhas? – perguntou Inutaisho meio confuso.

- Sim! Nosso filho nutre um sentimento muito grande pela menina Rin, um sentimento que nem ele mesmo notou ainda. Ele sabe que ela o completa...

- Como é que é? Não me diga que você acredita que ele esteja apaixonado por Rin? – indagou o patriarca em tom de deboche e incredulidade.

- Com o tempo saberemos se estou certa ou não. – respondeu ela dando leves "tapinhas" na mão do marido.

(No Hotel):

- Vamos Rin, acorde! Temos que terminar de arrumar as coisas para seguirmos para o aeroporto! – disse seu pai batendo na porta de seu quarto.

- Pai, mas são pouco mais de 8 horas ainda! – resmungou ela.

- "8 horas, 8 horas..." – ela pensava como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse ela em voz alta e se sentando na cama bruscamente.

A garota olhou novamente para o relógio sobre o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Eram exatamente 8:15 hs.

- Ele já deve ter começado a fazer a prova ...- disse ela como num sussurro para si mesma.

- Boa sorte Sesshy! – exclamou ela já se levantando da cama e rumando ao banheiro para banhar-se.

Tudo transcorreu relativamente bem naquela manhã para todos.

Era exatamente 10:00hs quando Sesshoumaru entregou sua prova e seguiu apressadamente até onde encontrava seu carro estacionado.

Rin e sua família já estavam no aeroporto prestes a embarcarem.

Sesshoumaru seguia guiando pela cidade em alta velocidade, mesmo estando a pista molhada pela fina chuva que começara a cair certo tempo atrás. Ele olhou para o relógio no painel do carro, era 10:15 hs, praguejou mentalmente por ainda se encontrar na metade do caminho.

No aeroporto, Rin e sua família já estavam embarcando na aeronave. Rin sabia que seus amigos não estariam ali para se despedirem dela uma última vez, a maioria se encontrava fazendo provas de vestibulares ali mesmo em Tókio, enquanto outros se deslocavam para outras cidades para o fim de realizar tais testes.

Sesshoumaru finalmente chega ao aeroporto, passa pelas portas automáticas com tamanha velocidade que chama a atenção de algumas pessoas ali. O rapaz estava ofegante, corria em busca do portão de embarque em que Rin estaria. Ao chegar no local vê que não há mais pessoas ali a não ser a atendente da companhia aérea responsável pelo embarque dos passageiros. O jovem youkai questionou-lhe algo a respeito daquele vôo, mas não se contentou com a resposta que recebeu.

- Desculpa Sr. mas o vôo já está partindo – disse a mulher apontando para um avião que taxiava na pista para poder decolar em seguida.

Sesshoumaru ficou estático parado olhando o avião através dos enormes vidros do aeroporto. Não podia acreditar naquilo: ele havia se "atrasado". Aquilo lhe era inadmissível em sua mente.

Então sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos enquanto via a aeronave decolar levando sua Rin para longe...

- Adeus _minha_ Rin...- disse como num sussurro tocando sua mão no vidro enquanto observava a aeronave levantar vôo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

_Queria agradecer aos comentários de: __**hika-lly**____**Pamela césar**__ e __**jeh-chaN**__;vlw meninas, adorei mesmo os reviews de vcs!_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo!_

_Ah! Não é pq eu atualizei rapidão que isso acontecerá sempre, flw? Mas prometo atualizar rápido sempre q possível!_

_Bjus!____E espero mais reviews!_


	3. O tempo passa

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados

_Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo III – O tempo passa...**

Anos se passaram e ambos (Sesshy e Rin) tiveram que se acostumar a novas rotinas, a cultivar novas amizades. Para Rin as coisas fluíram tranqüila e agradavelmente. Fazer amizades pra ela era algo muito fácil, sempre fora muito educada e simpática e sua companhia era considerada agradável por todos. No entanto nunca se esquecera daquele que fora seu melhor amigo durante alguns anos de sua vida.

Para Sesshoumaru as coisas não foram tão fáceis, ele mais do que ninguém sentia muita falta de Rin, da companhia dela, de poder ter alguém em quem confiar e poder desabafar quando necessário. Sesshoumaru sempre fora uma pessoa muito introspecta, séria e fechada, era visto como alguém de difícil relacionamento em termos de amizade, por ser sempre frio e inexpressivo.

No quesito "namoro", Sesshoumaru sempre fizera muito sucesso, devido à sua beleza as mulheres _caíam_ aos seus pés. Era visto por elas como uma pessoa misteriosa devido à sua constante seriedade, o que lhe dava um charme _extra_, por assim dizer, além de possuir MUITO dinheiro, quesito este muito bem visto também pela maioria do sexo feminino. Ao longo dos anos que se passaram, Sesshoumaru tivera algumas namoradas, mas nenhuma que conseguisse mexer realmente com seu coração.

Rin, por outro lado, também tivera algumas "paixões". Os homens a achavam extremamente atraente, sem dizer que sempre fora muito companheira e transmitia certa cumplicidade em relação a seus parceiros. Rin chegou a ser pedida em casamento duas vezes, no entanto, não achava que estava preparada para tal compromisso, o que deixou seus namorados muito tristes e desolados na época. Devido ao trabalho de seu pai (ele se tornara presidente de uma multinacional muito importante, por isso se mudaram de Tókio para Paris), ela participava constantemente de eventos sociais onde conhecia muitas pessoas influentes da alta sociedade, ela fazia muitos contatos com pessoas renomadas em sua área de estudo também. A jovem era muito cobiçada pelos solteiros, devido ao seu status social e claro, por sua beleza também.

Rin cursou faculdade de Belas Artes em Paris (**N/A: **_gente nem sei c existe faculdade disso por lá, e nem sei c essa faculdade abre campo de especialização nas áreas que ela fez, mas.._.), foi uma aluna exemplar, era muito bem vista e elogiada por seus professores e justamente por isso, conseguira uma bolsa de especialização em História da Arte e também em Arte Clássica/Antiga em Amsterdã (Holanda). Indicada por seus professores da especialização conseguiu um trabalho no Museu local para atuar na área administrativa do setor de restauração do museu, o que lhe rendeu certa experiência e muito conhecimento na área.

Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, cursou faculdade de Administração para assim poder dar continuidade aos negócios de seu pai. Sempre fora um aluno muito aplicado e exemplar, apesar de seu temperamento "congelante". Era um dos alunos mais procurados pelas grandes firmas e empresas de Tókio, todos o queriam como seu estagiário; mas ele sempre negara, gostava de "atuar" na empresa de seu pai e sempre fora fiel a ele. Com o passar dos anos se tornou uma figura muito respeitada e temida no mundo dos negócios, o que ajudou bastante na expansão dos negócios da empresa. 

Inuyasha cursou Direito juntamente com sua amiga Sango, ambos eram fascinados por assuntos jurídicos. Inuyasha se especializara em Direito Internacional e Direito Empresarial (tbm conhecido com Direito Comercial) voltado tanto para negócios locais/nacionais como internacionais também, para assim poder ajudar nos negócios _além-fronteira_ da empresa, já que esta mantinha contato com clientes dos mais variados países do globo. Sango se especializara em Direito Contratual e também em Direito Empresarial, no entanto este último mais voltado para área contratual, além de enfocar outras matérias comerciais. Inuyasha e Sango estagiaram do Setor de Assuntos Judiciários da Empresa Taisho, onde se mantiveram efetivados depois de suas formaturas.

Kagome cursou Publicidade, também foi uma aluna bem conceituada por seus professores, no entanto era uma pessoa meio desastrada e "escandalosa", mas isso não a impediu de conseguir estágio na maior empresa do ramo em Tókio, depois de sua formatura, foi efetivada e convidada a se juntar ao quadro de sócios da referida empresa. Durante a faculdade começou a namorar Inuyasha, o grande amor de sua vida! Acabaram noivando há exatos 1 ano atrás.

Miroku cursou Contabilidade e sempre tivera apoio de seus amigos. Estagiou no Setor de Contabilidade da Empresa Taisho e foi efetivado no cargo após sua formatura. Namorou Sango durante o período da faculdade e a exatos 4 anos estão casados e têm uma filhinha de 3 aninhos chamada Hinata. Mas não se enganem, Miroku, mesmo estando casado, continua sendo um hentai devasso!!rsrs

Anos se passaram e os 5 ainda cultivavam a mesma amizade de anos atrás.

Nos primeiros anos em que Rin partira, escrevia cartas para sua amiga Kagome e lhe mandava emails também, para os demais costumava mandar somente emails. Com o passar do tempo foram perdendo contato, devido à falta de tempo de todos, conseqüência da faculdade, estágio e seus empregos.

Sesshoumaru era um dos poucos do grupo que não gostava de Internet, usava seu notebook apenas para fazer trabalhos pra faculdade e para a empresa, bem como realizar pesquisas, nada mais. Muito raramente checava seus emails.

Mesmo tendo perdido contanto com seus amigos, Rin nunca os esquecera, sempre pensava neles e orava por eles. Desejava muito poder vê-los novamente um dia. Os 5 que ficaram em Tókio, também nunca se esqueceram da jovem amiga, sempre se perguntavam se alguém deles tinha tido notícias dela para saberem como ela estava. 

E foi assim que tempo _correu_ para todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Gente, eu sei que esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas ele tem sua importância na estória, mesmo sendo ela (a importância) pequena!rsrsrs_

_Espero que tenham gostado. Já tenho o capítulo 4 e 5 com meio caminho andado, só preciso achar tempo para digitá- los já que se encontram escritos no meu caderno._

_Quero aproveitar para agradecer aos comentários de:_

_**hika-lly:**__ não se preocupe amiga, não pretendo fazer muita reviravolta na vida deles não!rsrs_

_**Belle Kagome-chan: **__fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fict. Como eu disse, eu tento postá-la rápido sempre que possível. Mas creio que em breve as atualizações serão mais demoradas, mas explico isso depois! xD_

_**luisa santana: **__realmente, a partida da Rin foi triste...E que bom que está gostando da fict._

_**jeh-chaN: **__amiga, seu comentário pra mim é muito importante! Fico muito feliz mesmo em saber que a fict lhe agrada!_

_**Maryh-chan:**__ minha intenção não é fazer uma fict triste, mas a partida de Rin foi necessária para que Sesshoumaru descobrisse oq realmente sente por ela. E adoro o Sesshy possessivo, acho que esse é o jeito dele demonstrar que gosta da pessoa! Rs_

_**Naty Sama: **__querida, adorei seu review, muito fofo e divertido! Tbm to achando o Sesshy super fofo e tbm AMO ver ele confuso!! xD E atendendo ao seu pedido, eis aqui a atualização!!rsrs_

_**Roberta 22:**__ adorei seu review, e como vc disse, se o Sesshy tivesse chegado a tempo de impedir Rin de ir embora, tiraria a graça da estória!rsrs_

_**Pamela cesar:**__ sim, a Rin irá voltar!! Mas isso só no próximo capítulo, não perca!!rsrsrsrsrsrs_

_Gente muito obrigado pela "audiência" de vcs!! E não percam o próximo capítulo, pretendo postá-lo essa semana, só não sei o dia ainda!rsrs_

_Bjus!_


	4. Surpresas Inesperadas

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados

_Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo IV – Surpresas Inesperadas**

**(ao som de: Não é Fácil – Marisa Monte)**

**8 ANOS DEPOIS:**

(Na Empresa Taisho):

- Queria me ver filho?

- Pai, preciso de um conselho seu. – disse simplesmente o belo youkai de olhos dourados enquanto fitava seu pai com o semblante costumeiro, ou seja, inexpressivo.

- Um conselho? E sobre o que seria? – indagou curioso, afinal, seu filho não era dado a pedir conselhos ou ajuda, sabia que o assunto era algo sério ou delicado.

- Bom...eu gostaria de saber quando exatamente descobriu que queria Izayou como sua esposa. Como sabia que era com ela que queria passar o resto de sua vida ? – indagou sem muitos rodeios enquanto fitava intensamente seu pai.

- "Hum, então é isso! Meu primogênito está querendo se "amarrar"!" – pensou InuTaisho com um leve e discreto sorriso em seus lábios.

- Filho...não sei como lhe responder isso... – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha diante das palavras do pai – ...quando coloquei meus olhos pela 1ª vez em Iza, algo dentro de mim já me dizia que era com ela que eu passaria o resto de minha vida. Conforme fomos nos conhecendo melhor, essa certeza crescia em meu coração. Eu sabia que apenas ela e SOMENTE ela era capaz de me fazer feliz.

- Hum... – Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo diante das declarações do pai.

- E então...não me diga que está pensando em "propor" à Sara?! – indagou InuTaisho com ar de curiosidade.

- Talvez. – foi o que Sesshoumaru se limitou a dizer enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira e ia em direção à janela onde fitava algum ponto interessante no horizonte.

- Filho, há mais alguma coisa que lhe perturba?

- Não, era só isso o que eu queria saber...

- Mas, no começo da conversa disse que precisava de um conselho meu...e então?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu um tempo em silêncio antes de voltar a se manifestar:

- Acredito que não preciso mais de tal conselho pai. Se me der licença... – disse já pegando seu paletó e saindo do escritório deixando um InuTaisho muito pensativo.

Era quase por volta da hora do almoço (12:30hs -), Sesshoumaru estava em seu carro parado num sinal onde havia uma enorme fila de carros à sua frente. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais exatamente num acontecimento da noite anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

_Já era noite quando Sesshoumaru chegou à casa dos pais. Chegou, cumprimentou todos e subiu direto para seu "antigo" quarto; decidira que iria passar a noite ali._

_Seus pais não entendiam aquela "súbita" vontade do filho em passar a noite ali, aquilo os intrigava já que há tempos ele se mudara para seu próprio apartamento._

_No quarto, Sesshoumaru tirou seu paletó deixando-o estendido em sua cama e seguiu para o banheiro para lavar-se e ver se conseguia relaxar um pouco._

_Há tempos Sara o pressionava, dizia que estava na hora do relacionamento deles evoluir, passar para a "próxima fase" já que namoravam firme a pouco mais de 3 anos. Por alguma razão, o jovem youkai não tinha vontade de satisfazer essa vontade de Sara. Essa situação o estava incomodando muito, não sabia por que não queria noivar com Sara, afinal, estavam juntos por tanto tempo..._

_Pela 1ª vez viu-se confuso quanto a seus sentimentos. Em seu peito parecia existir uma ponta de "esperança", sim! Uma pontinha de esperança de que algo acontecesse e o tirasse desse impasse._

_Suspirou pesadamente enquanto sentia a água cair em suas costas. Depois de um tempo saiu do banheiro, vestia apenas uma calça de seda azul-marinho para dormir. Estava com o peito desnudo e tinha uma toalha envolta de seu pescoço já que seus cabelos estavam molhados._

_Andou até a cama e pegou o paletó tirando de um dos bolsos uma caixinha de veludo preto. Abriu a caixinha se deparando com um anel de brilhantes divinamente lapidado. Fitou o objeto por um momento e voltou a fechar a caixinha. Olhou para seu armário e o abriu. Procurava um "bom" lugar para esconder o objeto até que se decidisse o que fazer, mesmo sabendo que marcara para jantar com Sara na noite seguinte._

_Olhou pra uma prateleira que ficava bem no alto do armário, viu algumas caixas ali e pensou que aquele poderia ser um ótimo esconderijo. Ao puxar uma das caixas viu um objeto cair em sua direção, e com um reflexo de dar inveja, segurou o objeto que caía antes que esse pudesse tocar o chão._

_Ao virá-lo para ver o que era, se deparou com um porta-retrato, ali jazia uma foto já um pouco antiga, mas se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que a tirara, bem como do dia em que "ganhara" aquele porta-retrato._

_- Rin... – sussurrou enquanto passava delicadamente os dedos na figura de certa "moça" que estava com ele na foto._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Foi "acordado" de seus pensamentos ao ouvir os "gritos" de alguém.

- NAKAGAWA RIN! ENTRE JÁ NESSE CARRO!!

- Calma, já tô indo!!

Imediatamente Sesshoumaru se pôs a procurar de onde vinham as vozes. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu uma belíssima jovem de longos cabelos negros e um sorriso travesso que iluminava o lugar. Ela carregava um buquê de flores e entrava no carro ali estacionado de onde a outra moça havia gritado.

O jovem youkai ficou atônito, perplexo, totalmente surpreso com o que via.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou para si enquanto as olhava do outro lado da rua.

Foi tirado do _transe_ ao ouvir uma buzina atrás de si indicando que o sinal abrira e que a fila de carros já andava.

(Do outro lado da rua):

- Vamos Rin, preciso almoçar, tenho fome! – reclamava Kagome para sua amiga.

- Calma K-chan, não me demorarei, só não quero chegar de "mãos abanando" na sua casa.

- Tá, tá, tá...então vai logo.

Rin desceu do carro e entrou na floricultura ali, queria um buquê bem bonito para presentear a Sr. Higurashi.

- Vamos Rin! – Kagome falava alto de dentro do carro.

- Já tô indo, perae! – disse a jovem, voltando a se demorar na loja.

- NAKAGAWA RIN! ENTRE JÁ NESSE CARRO!! – Kagome gritou irritada.

- Calma, já tô indo!! – disse a garota enquanto saia da loja e entrava no carro.

- Aff...que demora pra comprar algumas flores! – reclamou Kagome já ligando o carro para saírem.

- Credo K-chan, desde quando é tão estressada e rabugenta? – indagou divertidamente a jovem moça que se encontrava sentada no banco do passageiro.

- Acho que ando convivendo muito com o Inuyasha... – disse Kagome num suspiro, o que fez Rin abrir um lindo sorriso e abafar algumas risadinhas.

Ambas seguiram para casa de Kagome para almoçarem e "fofocar" um pouco, já que não se viam e nem se falavam há bastante tempo.

* * *

Ao descer em solo japonês para fazer uma conexão em seu vôo, Rin decidiu tentar ligar para o antigo telefone de Sesshoumaru, que era o que ela possuía. No entanto, ninguém atendeu, caiu na secretária eletrônica, mas achou melhor não deixar recado.

Pegou sua antiga agenda do colegial e avistou o nome e telefone de Kagome. Decidiu tentar contactar a _velha_ amiga. Infelizmente aquele número pertencia agora a outra família; fato este que entristeceu muito Rin. Do nada teve a idéia de ligar para a telefonista ( **N/A:** _tipo o nosso 102_) e pedir informação sobre a família Higurashi e quem sabe conseguir o novo número de telefone deles. Ficou muito feliz ao ouvir a mulher do outro lado da linha dizer-lhe que a família continuava em Tókio e no mesmo endereço e passar-lhe o atual número de telefone deles.

Rin então discou os números que a moça lhe passara, foi Souta quem atendera e dissera que Kagome estava no trabalho. Gentilmente o menino lhe passou o número do trabalho de Kagome, bem como o número do celular da mesma. Rin não se identificou para Souta, pretendia surpreender a todos.

O resto já dá pra imaginar o que aconteceu né?! Ela ligou para Kagome que fez o maior escândalo em saber que a amiga estava voltando, e aceitou prontamente ir buscá-la no aeroporto (que era de onde elas estavam voltando quando Rin resolveu parar na floricultura) e hospedá-la em sua casa.

* * *

A possibilidade de Rin estar de volta estava deixando Sesshoumaru muito inquieto, afinal, por que ela não havia ligado para ele avisando de seu retorno? Não eram _melhores amigos_? Será que teria ela se esquecido dele depois de todo esse tempo? Balançou a cabeça para se desfazer desse último pensamento, isso NÂO podia ser!!

Chegou na casa dos pais onde almoçaria com sua família. Entrou, cumprimentou todos e avisou Izayou que seu pai não viria se juntar a eles já que tinha um almoço de negócios com alguns clientes.

Viu Inuyasha também adentrar à sala de jantar onde fariam a refeição, o observou atentamente para ver se o _meio-irmão_ sabia de alguma coisa sobre o "suposto" retorno de Rin. Mas pôde constatar que seu meio-irmão não sabia de nada também, o que o deixou muito intrigado e pensativo.

Após o almoço cada um (Kagome, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru) voltou respectivamente para seus empregos. O dia transcorreu normalmente para cada um deles.

Já se aproximava do final do expediente e Sesshoumaru se encontrava mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Como não obtivera qualquer aviso ou informação que confirmasse a volta de Rin, pensou que sua mente lhe pregara uma peça naquele horário que estivera no trânsito perto da hora do almoço e voltou-se a pensar agora sobre o jantar que teria com Sara e se devia ou não fazer-lhe o _pedido_ ainda esta noite durante o referido jantar.

Saiu mais cedo do escritório para ter mais tempo de se arrumar para se encontrar com Sara. Chegou em casa, esta estava vazia, subiu para seu quarto, tomou um demorado banho, depois se trocou e pegou a caixinha de veludo preto colocando-a em um dos bolsos de seu paletó.

Ao descer as escadas encontrou-se com Izayou (sua madrasta), apenas comunicou-lhe que iria jantar com Sara e que não sabia se voltaria para dormir ali, talvez voltasse para seu apartamento. Iza (**N/A**_ olha a intimidade!!rsrsrs_) apenas acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.

Foi o tempo de Sesshoumaru fechar a porta o telefone da casa dos Taisho tocou.

- Moshi moshi!

- Sra Taisho, aqui é Kagome, tudo bem?

- Oi querida! Tudo bem. Ah! Já te pedi que me chame de Izayou, onegai!

- Ah...gomen Izayou...

- E então, precisa de algo querida? O Inuyasha ainda não chegou se queria falar com ele. – disse gentilmente a mulher.

- Ah, não...era com a Sra mesmo que eu queria falar. Queria saber se vocês têm algum compromisso para esta noite.

- Não, não querida. Por que a pergunta?

- É que...bem...

- Fale criança... – disse Iza docemente.

- Lembra-se de Rin?

- Aquela _amiga_ de Sesshoumaru?

- Sim...

- O que tem ela?

- Bom...ela está aqui e... – foi interrompida por uma Izayou super empolgada.

- Sério!! Não me diga! Sesshoumaru vai adorar saber disso! – falava a mulher quase aos gritos quase não contendo sua alegria.

- Então...ela gostaria de fazer-lhes uma visita se não tiver problema...

- Claro que não há problema algum! Ficarei muito feliz com a visita! Estarei aguardando vocês!

- Que bom! Logo, logo estaremos por aí!!

Imediatamente, após desligar o telefone, Iza tenta ligar no celular de Sesshoumaru para avisá-lo da novidade, no entanto, o celular de seu _filho_ está desligado. Diante disso a mulher suspira desanimadamente.

Em questão de minutos Sesshoumaru chega ao restaurante e senta-se à mesa que havia reservado dias atrás. Esperava ansiosamente por Sara. Ele estava nervoso, mesmo que não demonstrasse; não sabia se o que estava prestes a fazer era o certo para ambos, algo o mantinha com certa dúvida em sua mente.

Não tardou muito e Sara adentrava ao recinto. Estava deslumbrante num lindo vestido preto que ia até perto dos joelhos, tomara-que-caia com alguns brilhos, muito elegante. Estava de acordo com a ocasião e com o ambiente também. Aquele era o restaurante mais fino e caro de Tókio.

Aproximou-se da mesa onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado, este se levantou e reverenciou-lhe puxando a cadeira para que a moça se sentasse.

Sara tinha certeza que o belo youkai faria o _pedido_ naquela noite, se não, qual seria a razão de marcar um jantar em um local tão requintado?

Fizeram seus pedidos e conversaram até que suas refeições foram trazidas por um garçom.

(Na casa dos Taisho):

Kagome e Rin foram recebidas por uma criada da casa dos Taisho.

- Entrem por favor! – disse a criada enquanto gesticulava com a mão como se permitisse a entrada delas.

- Ah! Obrigada. – responderam as duas praticamente juntas.

- Quem está aí Naomi? – uma voz masculina perguntou à criada enquanto caminhava em direção do hall de entrada onde estavam as moças.

- Kagome! Oi! – disse Inuyasha surpreso e abrindo um lindo sorriso para sua noiva e não notando uma outra pessoa ali.

- Oi meu Inu! (**N/A:** _parece que alguém andou convivendo muito com a família Taisho!rsrsrs_) – disse Kagome já beijando-lhe os lábios.

Grr Grr – Rin fez como se limpasse a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Ah é, gomen.! Inu, lembra-se de Rin?

- Claro que sim...

- Então... – disse Kagome puxando Rin e colocando-a de frente para Inuyasha.

- O que?? Não pode ser!! – disse o hanyou boquiaberto. Estava incrédulo frente à tão bela moça.

- Oi Inuyasha, tudo bem? – disse Rin com um sorriso divertido nos lábios ao ver a reação de seu "velho" amigo.

- Garota, é você mesmo? Está tão...diferente e bonita!! – disse Inuyasha enquanto a abraçava.

- Claro que sou eu, seu bobo! – respondeu ela enquanto era abraçada pelo hanyou e retribuía-lhe o gesto.

- Nossa, faz tanto tempo! – disse o jovem rapaz já se separando de Rin e a admirando.

- Inuyasha, enquanto chama seus pais e Sesshoumaru, vou levando Rin até a sala, blz? – disse Kagome tentando não demonstrar o ciúmes ao ver a forma que Inuyasha olhava e admirava Rin.

- T...tá, já venho.

- Aff...Kagome, como você é ciumenta! – disse Rin divertida enquanto era guiada até a sala por Kagome.

Ficaram ali na sala por alguns minutos até que...

- Rin querida! Como está bonita!! – disse Izayou indo de encontro à garota para abraçá-la.

- Tudo bem Sra Taisho? – disse enquanto abraçava a matriarca da família.

- Ah querida, pode me chamar de Izayou... – ambas sorriam docemente.

- Menina Rin, é muito bom vê-la novamente. – disse InuTaisho fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo Sr Taisho. – disse ela retribuindo a reverência.

- Nossa, senti tantas saudades de vocês! – disse Rin com um lindo sorriso fitando à todos enquanto se acomodavam nos sofás e poltronas do ambiente.

- Também sentimos sua falta querida! – disse Izayou enquanto a olhava com ternura.

- Mas e aí, quando chegou? Queremos saber das novidades! – perguntou Inuyasha com curiosidade.

- Bom...cheguei hoje de manhã aqui em Tókio. Tentei ligar aqui pra vocês quando parei para fazer conexão em Nagoya (**N/A: **_nem sei se o vôo de Paris à Tókio faz conexão nessa cidade, mas..._xD), mas ninguém atendeu. Confesso que fiquei triste, cheguei a achar que não moravam mais aqui.

Todos a ouviam atentamente, e ela continuou...

- Então liguei para o número que eu tinha de Kagome e descobri que não era mais dela, aquilo me entristeceu mais ainda, aí liguei para a telefonista e consegui o novo número do Templo. Consegui falar com Kagome e ela me buscou no aeroporto.

- Ah Kagome, não acredito que você sabia que ela vinha e nem me disse nada!! – resmungou Inuyasha cruzando os braços frente ao corpo. Ato esse que fez Rin abafar algumas risadinhas.

- Não brigue com ela Inuyasha, eu pedi para que não contasse nada, eu queria fazer uma surpresa! – disse Rin sorrindo largamente.

- E realmente nos surpreendeu menina Rin! – disse o patriarca – Mas o que a traz de volta a Tókio?

- Bem...fui convidada a ser a nova curadora do Museu de Antiguidades de Tókio (**N/A:** _galera, tbm não sei c tem um museu desses por lá, mas...rsrsrs_).

- Hum...muito interessante. – disse o patriarca.

Ao ver que todos a olhavam com curiosidade resolveu se explicar.

- Bem...eu me formei na Faculdade de Belas Artes em Paris, fiz especialização em História da Arte e em Arte Clássica/Antiga em Amsterdã, lá eu trabalhei na área administrativa do setor de restauração do museu local. Então um conhecido me indicou aqui para o Museu de Tókio já que eles estavam precisando de um curador, então fui convidada a me apossar do cargo e eu com muita alegria aceitei o convite! Ah! Também vou lecionar história da arte na faculdade aqui e vou fazer um mestrado em Arte Oriental.

- Ahhh tá! Agora entendi!! – disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Espero que tenha muito sucesso nesta nova etapa de sua vida Rin! – disse Izayou demonstrando orgulho pela garota.

- Inu, onde está Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Kagome ao notar que o mais velho não "aparecia" entre eles.

- Ah, ele saiu pra jantar com Sara, a namorada dele – disse olhando para Rin – mas logo estará de volta. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Filho, acho que Sesshoumaru não volta hoje... – disse Izayou que era interrompida por seu marido.

- Acho que ele ia pedir Sara em casamento essa noite.

- OOO QQUUÊÊÊ?? – perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo e perplexo.

Ficaram todos em silêncio por uns minutos até que Izayou resolveu preparar um chá para eles.

- Inu, poderia me ajudar aqui na cozinha, onegai? – disse fitando o filho que logo entendeu o "recado".

- Claro mãe. – disse Inuyasha já se levantando e indo atrás da Sra.

Na sala os 3 continuaram conversando animadamente.

( Na cozinha):

- Filho, tente ligar no celular de Sesshoumaru de novo, ou descubra em que restaurante ele está, faça o que for, mas avise-o sobre Rin! – disse Izayou para seu filho quase que num sussurro para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Sim mãe, pode deixar comigo! – respondeu Inuyasha indo em direção ao escritório que havia na casa.

(No Restaurante):

Já estavam degustando a sobremesa quando Sesshoumaru leva a mão discretamente até o bolso do paletó onde está guardada a caixinha aveludada em tom negro. Foram interrompidos quando o garçom se aproximou dizendo que havia uma chamada para Sesshoumaru e que era para ele atender no telefone do bar do restaurante.

O bar não era muito longe, de onde estava via perfeitamente a mesa com Sara sentada de costas pra ele.

- Moshi moshi.

- Sesshoumaru, é você?

- O que quer Inuyasha? – falou com a voz fria e levemente irritada.

- É ...que...

- Fale logo! – disse já irritado – e espero que seja algo MUITO importante para me tirar do meu compromisso. – finalizou em tom de aviso para o meio-irmão.

- Lembra-se de Rin? – indagou o hanyou meio receoso.

- Quem? – "não pode ser, não posso ter ouvido direito" – pensou o youkai questionando Inuyasha.

- Nakagawa Rin, aquela que era nossa amiga e vizinha, lembra?? – disse num tom de indignação pelo fato de o _irmão_ ter feito menção de não se lembrar dela.

- Claro que me lembro. O que tem ela? – perguntou mantendo o mesmo tom frio e indiferente em sua voz, no entanto por dentro estava ansioso para ouvir que ela estava de volta, confirmando, assim, as suas suspeitas.

- Ela está aqui!

- O quê? – falou incrédulo e se controlando para não alterar o tom de sua voz.

- É isso mesmo, ela está aqui em casa. Eu de você vinha pra cá agora! – disse Inuyasha na esperança de Sesshoumaru ainda não ter _proposto_ à Sara.

Inuyasha não gosta da moça assim como sua mãe, achavam-na muito falsa e interesseira.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – disse friamente desligando na cara de Inuyasha.

Sentou-se à mesa novamente e percebeu que Sara o fitava esperando que ele se explicasse. Como ele não o fez...

- E então, quem era? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Era Inuyasha, queria saber algo sobre o contrato de um cliente. – disse Sesshoumaru sem saber ao certo porquê mentia para sua namorada.

- Hum...sei. – disse ela com ar de insinuação de que ele mentia.

Ele apenas arqueou-lhe uma sobrancelha e levou a taça de vinho branco aos lábios.

- Acredito que já podemos ir embora. – disse o belo youkai ao ver que sua acompanhante já terminara de degustar sua sobremesa, fazendo um gesto para o garçom trazer-lhe a conta em seguida.

Sesshoumaru estava dando graças à Kami por Inuyasha ter ligado, ele agora se sentia até aliviado de não ter feito o pedido à Sara.

Sara estava com um olhar de quem estava insatisfeita e estava MUITO brava. Ela sabia que essa atitude de Sesshoumaru, de alguma forma, tinha a ver com a ligação que ele recebera.

- Você veio de carro? – indagou ele fitando-a de soslaio enquanto passavam pelo saguão do restaurante.

- Não...eu pensei que fôssemos passar a noite _juntos_. – disse ela enfatizando o "juntos", e demonstrava-lhe certa irritação em sua voz.

- Hum...venha, eu deixo você em casa. – disse ele sem muita emoção.

- Como assim vai me deixar em casa? – questionou ela já alterando a voz e o encarando de forma mortífera.

- É isso que ouviu. Preciso passar resolver esse problema do contrato e conversar com meu pai antes de eu ir para _minha casa_. – respondeu ele friamente demonstrando que não se intimidara com o olhar dela.

Entraram no carro e foram embora do restaurante, durante todo o trajeto ambos se mantiveram calados; ele com os olhos fixos no caminho que faziam e com os pensamentos em reencontrar _sua_ Rin; ela estava com os braços cruzados frente ao corpo e muito brava.

Sesshoumaru deixou-a em casa e seguiu rapidamente para a casa de seus pais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Oi gente, tudo bem com vcs? Espero que tenham tido uma ótima Páscoa!_

_Então, eu disse que Sesshy e Rin iriam se encontrar nesse capítulo, mas não aconteceu...mas não fiquem muito bravas, eles se encontrarão com toda certeza no próximo capítulo que estou terminando de escrever. Ah! Provavelmente postarei o cap.5 até o meio dessa semana!!_

_Agora vamos aos agradecimentos!!:_

_**sangozinha1902:**__ é muito bom saber que está gostando da fict. Qto à volta da Rin, só adianto que ainda não sei exatamente qual será seu impacto para os próximos capítulos, como eu disse, não pretendo "judiar" muito ou fazer muitas reviravoltas na vida deles (Sesshy e Rin), sou muito da "paz", c é que me entende!!rsrsrs_

_**luisa Santana:**__miga, atendendo ao seu pedido, eis que atualizei a fict!rsrs_

_**queenrj:**__ moça, sei que já agradeci por seu review em uma de suas ficts, mas vou lhe confirmar: suas reviews me deixaram muito feliz, pois sou sua fã de carteirinha!! Amo muito suas ficts! Estou lisonjeada em saber que está lendo a minha, brigaduuuu!_

_**Naty Sama:**__ miga, desculpa ae c dei a entender que haviam se passado apenas 5 anos, não era essa a minha intenção! Bom, qto à fict estar triste, vc não é a 1ª a mencionar isso, mas eu não pretendia fazer uma fict tão dramática, mas tbm não sou muito boa em escrever comédias!rsrsrs Aproveito e peço desculpa à todos que estão achando a fict muito triste, tentarei "remediar" isso, blz?!_

_**Pammy sama:**__ como pedido, a fict foi atualizada!rsrs Qto a te __doar__ o Sesshy...olha...isso é meio complicado...sou meio ciumenta e possessiva, sabe como é...rsrsrsrsrsrs Falando sério, tbm acho ele super fofo e queria um namorado como ele pra mim!rs_

_**Maryh-chan: **__miga, tbm ADORO o Sesshy possessivo e como comentei acima pra Pammy sama, tbm queria um namorado tipo ele pra mim!!_

_Bom...por hoje é só pessoal!!rsrsrs_

_Espero que tenham gostado da atualização!!_

_Bjus!_


	5. O Reencontro

_É importante lembrar que os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!!_

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE!!**

_Galera, esse final de semana estarei de mudança, vou morar sozinha em Curitiba e provavelmente ficarei sem Internet por um tempo, fato esse que poderá ocasionar uma grande demora na postagem de atualizações, peço a compreensão de todos. Prometo não abandonar a fict, até mesmo porque já tenho mais uns 2 capítulos em andamento. Postarei a fict sempre que possível, nem que eu tenha que ir postar em uma Lan House! Blz?! Bom...era isso.xD_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo V – O Reencontro**

**(ao som de: Apenas mais uma de amor – Lulu Santos)**

(Na sala da Família Taisho):

Conversa vai, conversa vem e como não podia deixar de ser, Kagome dá a idéia de fazerem uma festa para comemorarem a volta de Rin.

- Ah não Kagome, não precisa! – dizia Rin tentando fazer a amiga mudar de idéia.

- Precisa sim querida! – interveio Izayou – e faço questão que seja aqui em casa!

- Muito bem Izayou, adorei a idéia! – disse Kagome já batendo palminhas de empolgação.

- Ah, não sei...por mim não precisam fazer nada! – dizia Rin ainda com um fio de esperança...

- Deixe de ser modesta Rin, sua volta é um acontecimento muito importante e que merece ser festejado! – argumentava Kagome que era apoiada por Izayou – Além do mais, tenho certeza que o resto do pessoal vai gostar de ver você de novo!

- Então, tá né...fazer o quê... – disse Rin em tom de derrota e suspirando pesadamente em seguida.

Rin não era muito fã desses "eventos", ainda mais quando Kagome estava envolvida na organização. Sua amiga gostava de fazer as coisas de forma extravagante e exagerada, enquanto que Rin gostava de coisas mais discretas e informais.

- Parece que a conversa está bem animada por aqui! – disse uma voz fria e máscula que adentrava ao ambiente.

Rin ao ver quem era abre um lindo sorriso, quase não consegue conter sua alegria em vê-lo novamente. Sua vontade era de correr até ele e abraçá-lo bem apertado e dizer-lhe quão feliz estava em vê-lo novamente. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso, ele DETESTAVA esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais em público. Rin admirava aquele homem de semblante sério e olhar inexpressivo, "ah como sentira saudades daquele "iceberg"" (retraiu uma risadinha ao lembra-se da forma _carinhosa_ que seus amigos o chamavam naquele tempo), ficou impressionada ao ver como seu amigo havia se transformado num belo e charmoso homem, com um físico invejável (que dava para ser notado mesmo através de suas roupas) e uma voz muito sensual. Ela sempre o achara bonito, mas não podia negar que o tempo parecia ter-lhe feito MMMUUUIIIIITTTTOOOO bem!!

Todos olhavam surpresos para Sesshoumaru que se encontrava parado no local que dava passagem à sala onde todos estavam (**N/A: **_gente não era uma porta, não sei como explicar, era um local aberto!_). Seus olhos percorria a sala à procura de um _certa jovem_, e ficou muito satisfeito ao encontrá-la.

- Filho, achei que não fosse voltar pra cá ainda hoje... – indagou Izayou contendo a felicidade em vê-lo ali.

- Bem...estou aqui, não? – disse ele friamente olhando agora para seus pais.

- Como é bom vê-lo Sesshoumaru-_sama_! – disse já à frente do youkai e fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se a observasse. Somente _entendeu_ as palavras da garota ao ver o sorriso travesso que invadia os lábios dela. Sabia que ela o chamara daquela forma apenas para provocá-lo como nos "velhos" tempos.

- Desde quando me chama assim, _menina_? – indagou ele com seriedade e enfatizando o "menina" para provocá-la enquanto a puxava para um abraço.

Rin, num primeiro momento, ficou surpresa com o ato do amigo, mas logo relaxou ao se lembrar dos "velhos" tempos, chegou a pensar que seu amigo pudera ter mudado nos anos em que ficaram separados e retribuiu-lhe o abraço.

Essa "reação" de Sesshoumaru deixou TODOS na sala atônitos (**N/A:**_gente, imaginem o pessoal, literalmente, de queixo caído e com os olhos arregalados e tomados por um semblante de incredulidade!!rsrs_), nunca na vida, em nenhum momento, jamais presenciaram tal demonstração de afeto por parte do belo youkai ali presente, nem mesmo quando ele estava acompanhado de Sara ele fazia gestos do gênero e de forma tão espontânea!!

- Ainda não gosta desse _tratamento_ é? – Disse ela divertida ao fazer referência ao "sama" que dissera. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Sabe que pra você é _Sesshy_! – disse ele enquanto a abraçava novamente com muito carinho.

- "Sesshy??" – essa foi a indagação na mente de todos diante daquelas palavras de Sesshoumaru. Afinal, desde quando ele _gostava_ de apelidos? Ainda mais _daquele_, justo o que ele proibia qualquer um de chamá-lo!!

Todos estavam simplesmente PASMOS com a cena, estavam todos boquiabertos (sem exceção!!) e não conseguiam disfarçar tal reação.

Rin apenas retribuiu o gesto do youkai mostrando-lhe um lindo sorriso ao se separarem do abraço, _Sesshy_ retribuiu o sorriso à garota, o que fez TODOS ficarem mais PERPLEXOS ainda: desde quando Sesshoumaru sorri?? – com certeza esta era a pergunta na cabeça de todos.

- Achei que não gostasse de ser abraçado e de ser chamado de Sesshy na frente das pessoas! – disse a bela jovem ainda se vendo envôlta pelos braços de seu _amigo_.

- E não gosto, hoje abri uma exceção. – disse ele com um leve sorriso de lado nos lábios - mas só hoje! – disse com a voz rouca ao ouvido da moça que não conseguia conter o sorriso e a alegria em estar com ele novamente.

- Grr...Grr...então... – disse Inuyasha tentando "informá-los" de que haviam mais pessoas ali.

Rin não estava envergonhada com nada que acontecera, agia com muita naturalidade, o que intrigava ainda mais as pessoas ali presentes. Ela sorriu divertida para Inuyasha e voltou a sentar-se no sofá em que estava antes, acompanhada agora por Sesshoumaru que logo voltou ao _normal_ ao ver-se encarado por todos ali. O youkai mantinha agora sua habitual face inexpressiva e o olhar frio e vazio.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender por quê agira daquele jeito, mas não estava nem aí para o que os outros podiam estar pensando, afinal de contas, ele não precisava e nem tinha o dever de explicar seus atos aos outros. Mas uma coisa ele sabia, ele estava explodindo de alegria por dentro, e naquele exato momento em que a vira parada à sua frente sorrindo não conseguiu se conter, uma vontade avassaladora de abraçá-la tomou-lhe conta e aconteceu o que aconteceu!

- Então querido, seu pai nos contou a boa nova! – dizia Izayou tentando conter uma cara de desgosto. Ao perceber a cara de confuso de seu filho resolveu continuar... – Quer dizer que está noivo de Sara, não?

- Verdade, seu pai nos contou. Fico muito feliz por vocês!! – dizia Rin sorridente.

* * *

Rin não sabia ao certo, como ou quando, passou a sentir um _algo a mais_ por Sesshoumaru (assim como ele em relação à ela, diga-se de passagem!), na época não sabia ao certo que sentimento era aquele, então preferiu deixá-lo de lado para não correr o risco daquilo causar-lhe confusão ou problemas com seu _amado_ amigo, mas decidiu que estaria sempre ao seu lado, pois queria vê-lo feliz. Depois de sua partida e com o passar do tempo, Rin cresceu e seus sentimentos amadureceram. Quando teve seu primeiro namorado, notara que não sentia o mesmo de quando estava com Sesshoumaru, sentia certa cumplicidade, companheirismo, carinho, mas era diferente, não sabia explicar ao certo, só sabia que não era igual. Eram coisas diferentes, não que ela não gostasse do rapaz, mas via que seus sentimentos por ambos eram diferentes, não havia outra palavra para descrever. Com o passar do tempo, descobriu que _amava_ Sesshoumaru e passou a entender a tal diferença que as pessoas costumavam dizer que existia entre amar e se apaixonar. O amor é algo incondicional e duradouro, já a paixão é algo momentâneo, resumida geralmente apenas por uma grande atração física, amor vai muito além disso. Mas nada impede que uma paixão se transforme em amor com o passar do tempo.

Rin decidira então que faria o que fosse necessário para ver seu amigo feliz, mesmo que essa _felicidade_ não fosse ao lado dela, só de saber que _ele_ estaria feliz, isso bastaria para sua própria felicidade. Rin nunca imaginou que Sesshoumaru, algum dia, poderia vir a sentir algo por ela, olhá-la como _mulher,_ ela achava que ele apenas a via como sua amiga, ou talvez, até como sua irmã mais nova, se não, como explicar os "chiliques" que ele tinha quando os meninos a olhavam ou vinham falar com ela? Foi nisso que ela sempre acreditou, já que ele nunca fizera menção de considerá-la de _outra _forma.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar fulminante para seu pai que sentiu um pequeno cala-frio percorrer-lhe a espinha diante do olhar recebido de seu filho.

- Confesso que nunca pensei receber essa notícia a seu respeito tão cedo! – Rin finalizou olhando-o admirada. "Ah como sentira saudades dele e como estava feliz em saber que ele havia encontrado a felicidade com Sara" (pelo menos era isso o que ela supunha).

- Por que diz isso Rin? – questionou Inuyasha intrigado, chamando a atenção da jovem para si.

- Ah...porque ele sempre dizia que não era homem para casamento, que não via razão para as pessoas fazerem isso...

- Verdade, eu me lembro disso. – disse Kagome abafando algumas risadinhas.

- Ei, eu estou bem aqui, sabiam? – indagou Sesshoumaru friamente olhando para todos e se fazendo um pouco de _ofendido_.

- Ah, e o que é que tem? Essa é a verdade, você dizia que iria _curtir_ a vida (**N/A:** _tá, como se isso fosse possível!!rsrsrsrs_), ainda mais depois de certo acontecimento (Rin fazia menção do ocorrido com Kagura). – Rin finalizou olhando-o com ternura sem desmanchar o sorriso de seus lábios.

- Sinto desapontar à todos, mas NÃO estou noivo de Sara! Creio que meu pai tenha entendido nossa conversa de forma errada. – disse simplesmente e com indiferença.

Inuyasha e Izayou não conseguiam conter a alegria ao ouvir a declaração de Sesshoumaru, estavam muito satisfeitos em saber que o belo youkai não pretendia tornar Sara um membro da família Taisho.

- O quê? Mas, como assim meu filho? – indagou InuTaisho.

- É isso mesmo. Talvez Rin tenha razão, não sou homem para casamento, acredito não ter afinidade para tal compromisso. – disse enquanto a fitava com admiração. Estava impressionado por ela ainda conhecê-lo tão bem e por lembrar-se daquelas coisas.

- Bom...o papo tá legal mas, já tá ficando tarde, amanhã minha agenda está lotada e tenho que acordar muito cedo. – dizia Rin enquanto se levantava. – Vamos K-chan? Acho que já está na nossa hora.

- Verdade, amanhã ainda é dia de trabalho. – dizia sua amiga já a acompanhando.

- Mas ainda está tão cedo! - argumentava Izayou.

Rin apenas sorriu-lhe e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe Sra Taisho, agora que estou de volta teremos muito tempo para colocar a "fofoca" em dia!!

- Assim espero querida! – disse a Sra enquanto abraçava Rin em despedida.

Todos se despediram e antes que saíssem de vez da casa Kagome diz:

- Ligo durante a semana para acertar os detalhes da festa, tá Izayou?! – disse ela olhando para a matriarca daquela família que apenas assentiu com a cabeça e estampava um lindo sorriso em seu rosto.

Na casa dos Taisho todos estavam muito felizes e satisfeitos em reverem Rin, ela era realmente muito bela e encantadora.

(No quarto do Sr e Sra Taisho):

- É Iza, creio que você tinha razão mesmo... – disse InuTaisho sentando na cama e observando sua mulher que estava no banheiro do quarto a lavar o rosto.

- Como assim querido? – indagou ela enquanto vinha em direção de seu marido e parando à sua frente.

- É...definitivamente Sesshoumaru nutri sentimentos pela menina Rin. – disse ele já a puxando para que se sentasse em seu colo.

- Ah querido, eu sempre suspeitei disso, mas ele parece não notar algo que está tão óbvio! – disse ela enquanto acariciava o rosto do marido.

- O que mais me intriga é ele ter mantido tal sentimento por tantos anos, mesmo sem saber se algum dia a encontraria de novo.

- A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas mesmo, querido... – disse ela selando os lábios de seu marido com um carinhoso beijo em seguida.

(Na cozinha dos Taisho):

- Nossa, fiquei impressionado em ver como a Rin está bela, ela se tornou uma linda mulher! – disse Inuyasha enquanto abria a geladeira à procura de algo para "beliscar".

- Hum...- se limitou Sesshoumaru.

- "Como assim ela está bela? Ela SEMPRE foi bela" – pensava o lindo youkai enquanto levava a xícara de chá até os lábios.

- Cara, você viu aquele corpo? Ela estava tão ...– fez uma pausa para procurar uma palavra apropriada e que não soasse muito vulgar – ...feminina! Ai ai... – suspirava Inuyasha com a maior cara de abobalhado enquanto sentava-se à mesa de frente a Sesshoumaru – Devo dizer que os anos fizeram MUITO bem a ela. – finalizou o hanyou.

- Pare de "babar" Inuyasha. O que será que Kagome diria se te ouvisse falando essas coisas, hein _maninho_? – respondeu friamente o youkai que ficou um tanto quanto irritado com o comentário do meio-irmão, afinal, quem era ele para dizer tais coisas de _sua_ Rin?? Conteve-se para não "socar" a cara do jovem rapaz.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se de onde estava e seguiu para seu quarto deixando um Inuyasha pensativo na cozinha devido a seus comentários de momentos antes. Inuyasha sabia que não deveria ter tido tais pensamentos nem falado tais coisas sobre Rin, se Kagome descobrisse, ele seria um hanyou MORTO!!

No quarto, Sesshoumaru não conseguia esconder sua felicidade, tanto que seus lábios mantinham um sorriso constante. Realmente, saber que _sua_ Rin estava de volta lhe trazia muita alegria. No entanto, mesmo sentindo-se dessa maneira, não conseguia entender os "efeitos" que Rin tinha sobre ele, ele simplesmente não conseguia traduzir em palavras, não sabia explicar o por quê agira do jeito que agira quando se reencontraram. Naquele momento parecia não existir mais ninguém ali, apenas os dois, e lembrou-se dos "velhos" tempos e de como podia ser ele mesmo na presença dela.

- É, talvez tenha sido isso... – sussurrou ele para si, como se tivesse encontrado a resposta de sua pergunta. Ele se encontrava agora deitando em sua cama fitando o teto de seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru sabia que o que sentia por Rin era algo muito forte, mas não tinha certeza do que era realmente, afinal, nunca sentira isso por nenhuma outra pessoa (leia-se mulher). Ele suspeitava que era amor, mas preferia "fingir" que esses pensamentos não rodeavam sua mente vez ou outra.

Lembrou-se, então, dos comentários de seu meio-irmão na cozinha.

- Realmente, ela está MUITO linda! – sussurrou para si.

Isso porque a moça vestia apenas uma calça jeans bem escura e colada ao corpo e uma blusinha de alcinha em decote V em cetim preto, e estava com um lindo sapato preto de salto fino em estilo retrô e mantinha seus cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem super leve em seu rosto. Ou seja, ela estava vestida de forma discreta e muito casual, mas o que não tirava seu brilho. (Obs: estão no verão).

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se, então, do momento em que se abraçaram, sentiu-se tão bem tendo ela entre seus braços e sentindo seu cheiro doce e o calor de seu corpo. Ela o deixava tão tranqüilo e _seguro_, não sabia como ela fazia isso, mas a adorava por isso. E em meio a pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, o lindo youkai adormeceu!

(No carro de Kagome):

- Ai K-chan, fiquei tão feliz em revê-los! – disse Rin muito sorridente.

- É, percebi. – disse Kagome em tom de insinuação e a olhando com malícia.

- O que quer dizer com isso, mocinha? – indagou Rin divertida.

- É que...fala sério, o que foi aquela CENA com _Sesshy_? – disse de forma debochada o apelido do youkai.

- Cena?? – indagou Rin confusa, e continuou ao entender do que se tratava – Ah tá! É que ele nunca foi muito de abraços, né?!

Continuou a fitar Kagome de forma divertida, pois sabia que aquela "cena" geraria certa _curiosidade_ e _intriga_ aos que estavam na sala naquela hora.

- Eu nunca vi ele abraçar ninguém, nem de zuação! E você não me pareceu muito surpresa com o ato dele...

- Claro que não, não tinha porquê eu ficar surpresa...

- Então quer dizer que ele já tinha feito isso antes com você? – gritou Kagome mais surpresa ainda.

- Já! – Rin respondeu simplesmente. Por dentro Rin estava se divertindo muito com as reações de sua amiga.

- Como assim: "já"? Pode ir desembuchando, mocinha!! – disse Kagome lançando um olhar de curiosidade e ameaça para Rin.

- Ah K-chan... – suspirou pesadamente por estar naquela situação, teria que contar de fatos e acontecimentos que não diziam respeito somente à ela, mas principalmente à Sesshoumaru e ela sabia que ele não ia gostar nada de saber que ela havia contado suas _intimidades_ para alguma outra pessoa, principalmente Kagome que era escandalosa e que não conseguia guardar 1 único segredo sequer.

- Pode começar a falar Rin-chan! – pressionou Kagome novamente que agora possuía um olhar mortífero para Rin.

- Não posso K-chan ... – a garota tentava se esquivar.

Kagome então parou o carro bruscamente e se virou para Rin, possuía um semblante de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Não pode? Conta outra...pode começar a falar tudinho mocinha. T-U-D-I-N-H-O!! – Rin apenas assentiu-lhe com a cabeça, estava assustada, nunca vira Kagome daquele jeito antes...

- Bom...é que só quando estávamos nós dois sozinhos ele, de vez em quando, fazia isso. – frisou bem o "de vez em quando" para que a amiga não pensasse _coisas_ ( o que foi em vão!rsrs). Rin estava realmente receosa em dizer tais coisas à Kagome, sabia como a amiga possuía uma imaginação MUITO _fértil_.

- Sei sei...pode ir falando, sei que tem mais coisa aí... – dizia Kagome enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

- Mais coisas? Como assim? – Rin tentou se fazer de desentendida.

- Não se faça de desentendida mocinha, se não falar TUDO vamos continuar paradas aqui até amanhã! – ameaçou Kagome.

A morena de olhos cor de chocolate se viu derrotada e suspirou pesadamente diante desse fato. Ela sabia que quando Kagome enfiava uma coisa na cabeça, era difícil fazê-la mudar de idéia, a amiga era realmente muito teimosa e determinada quando queria...

- Bom...ele também costumava sorrir e teve vezes até que chegamos a gargalhar juntos. Ele não é um _iceberg_ como todo mundo pensa. – e antes que Kagome pudesse fazer-lhe mais alguma pergunta, foi falando: – E nem me pergunte o por quê dele ser assim comigo porque também não tenho a resposta dessa pergunta, acredite, eu também já me perguntei isso, e já desisti de tentar encontrar essa resposta!

Diante das palavras da garota Kagome se deu por vencida e ligou o carro voltando a fazer o trajeto até o Templo, mas não conseguiu manter-se calada por todo o caminho.

- Então quer dizer que ele só agia assim quando estavam sozinhos...hum... – disse Kagome como se estivesse pensando em voz alta e com tom de malícia e insinuação na voz.

- Você 'tá insinuando o quê? – indagou Rin já desconfiada do que iria ouvir a seguir.

- Sempre soube que existia _algo mais_ entre vocês, que não era _só_ amizade.

- Aff K-chan, larga de viajar, nunca aconteceu NADA entre nós dois, sempre fomos SÓ amigos!

- Tá, eu acredito! – disse Kagome com ar de deboche.

- Pense o que quiser, não me importo, porque sei que não estou mentindo. – disse Rin dando de ombros ao comentário de Kagome.

Chegaram em casa (templo) e subiram para seus respectivos quartos. Kagome resolveu que queria "atormentar" Rin mais um pouco e foi até o quarto da moça para tagarelarem um pouco mais.

Rin já estava deitada quando ouviu Kagome bater à sua porta já a abrindo e entrando em seu quarto. Já sabia o que a morena queria...queria fazer-lhe mais insinuações, então virou-se de bruços e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, não estava a fim de ouvir aquelas bobagens de sua amiga.

Kagome sentou-se na beirada da cama da amiga e começou...

- Vem me dizer que você não reparou _nele_. Em como _ele_ está bonito.

- Aff K-chan, ainda com essa paranóia?? – suspirou Rin, que sabia muito bem que aquela não era apenas uma pergunta _inocente_ de Kagome.

- Responde Rin-chan, vai!! – disse Kagome enquanto "chacoalhava" Rin que permanecia deitada e com a cabeça funda no travesseiro.

- Tá, tá K-chan! O Sesshy está bonito, afinal, ele SEMPRE foi bonito! – disse ela com certa indiferença e irritação na voz.

- Credo Rin-chan, não precisava falar desse jeito também!

- Gomen né, é que estou cansada e o assunto NÃO está ajudando muito...

- Tá bom, já entendi. Também já vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Gente, espero que tenham gostado do Reencontro dos dois._

_Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando de ler minha fict, podem ter certeza que estou AMANDO escrevê-la!!_

_Agora vamos aos agradecimentos!_

_**Maryh-chan: **__miga, realmente devemos agradecer muito ao Inu e a Iza tbm!!rsrs Espero que tenha curtido o reencontro, não sei se chegou aos pés de uma cena de cinema, mas...xD_

_**Acdy-chan: **__desculpa ter parado numa parte tão empolgante, mas eu tinha que garantir a audiência desse capítulo! Hahahahaha Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fict!_

_**luh: **__já que me permitiu chamá-la assim, assim será!rs E como pedido, eis aqui a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado..._

_**hika-lly: **__miga,__espero que o reencontro deles tenha atingido suas expectativas!!_

_**lizabetharaujo:**__ me deixa muito feliz saber que está gostando e acompanhando a fict, vlw mesmo!_

_**jeh-chaN: **__miga adoro seus reviews, são os mais divertidos! É claro que eu não ia deixar o Sesshy cometer o erro de se casar com Sara, foi só pra dar emoção!!hahahahah Qto à reação da Rin ao ouvir o Inu falar de Sara, acredito ter respondido o por quê neste capítulo, certo?! Espero ter agradado com esse capítulo!_

_**Naty Sama: **__miga seus reviews tbm são bem divertidos! Precisa chorar não flor, aqui está a atualização! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Pamela cesar: **__miga, se eu fosse o garçom, com certeza daria uma super espetada de garfo na Sara!hahaha Fico muito feliz em saber que está achando a fict emocionante!!_

_Agradeço tbm a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando a fict e que por algum motivo não deixou um review, BRIGADUUU!!_

_Gente, por hoje é só, espero sinceramente ter agradado à todos!_

_Ah! Se der, ainda postarei mais um capítulo antes da minha mudança!!_

_Bjus._


	6. Capítulo VI

_É importante lembrar que os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo VI – **

O dia amanhecera e as pessoas das duas casas (Taisho e Higurashi) acordaram muito bem dispostos para começar mais um longo e cansativo dia de trabalho.

Sesshoumaru possuía um semblante diferente, parecia até estar de bom humor, apesar de manter seu rosto sem expressão e a voz no tom frio costumeiro. No entanto, seus pais notaram que algo nele estava diferente, ele possuía certo _brilho_ no olhar, algo que não viam há muito tempo naqueles olhos.

Todos seguiram para seus destinos e foram trabalhar. Rin aproveitou o período da manhã para visitar algumas imobiliárias em busca de boas propostas de moradia. Chegou a visitar dois apartamentos, mas nenhum a agradara, marcou para visitar mais dois no período da tarde. Ainda pela manhã, passou na faculdade para resolver assuntos referentes ao seu mestrado, ficando agendado para o período da tarde uma reunião com o corpo docente da faculdade para saber maiores detalhes sobre as aulas que lecionaria na instituição.

Rin havia programado todo o seu dia, havia agendado com o Administrador-geral do Museu para assinar sua contratação e conversarem sobre suas atribuições como Curadora-geral daquela instituição, isso se daria às 15:00hs, depois disso iria até a faculdade resolver a já mencionada pendência e seguiria até a imobiliária para ver os apartamentos que havia agendado com um dos corretores. Realmente seu dia estava meio corrido. Ah! E ainda havia marcado de almoçar com Kagome e Inuyasha.

(Na Empresa Taisho):

- Nossa Inuyasha, o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru? – indagou Sango que trabalhava como assistente de Inuyasha no departamento de Assuntos Jurídicos da Empresa.

- Verdade cara, ele tá agindo meio estranho, nem deu bronca em ninguém ainda! – disse Miroku mais que curioso.

O rapaz trabalhava na Empresa também, mas no setor de Contabilidade. Neste momento ele estava ali só para fofocar mesmo e matar um pouco do serviço!rs

- Querem mesmo saber? – questionou Inuyasha fazendo um pouco de suspense para os amigos.

- Claro, claro! – o casal disse junto enquanto balançavam freneticamente suas cabeças pra cima e pra baixo.

- É que ele viu a Rin ontem. – disse simplesmente o hanyou.

- Viu quem? – ambos perguntaram como em coro e com a voz alta quase que aos gritos.

- Xiiii, falem baixo!! – sussurrou Inuyasha fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que os dois baixassem o tom de voz.

- Lembram-se da Rin que estudou com a gente? – perguntou o jovem rapaz.

- Sim. Claro que lembramos dela. – disse Sango enquanto Miroku apenas assentia com a cabeça.

- Então, ela está de volta à Tókio e foi nos fazer uma visita ontem à noite. – explicou o hanyou para os dois curiosos.

- Sério? Que legal. Rin-chan sempre foi uma boa pessoa. – disse Sango ao se recordar da amiga.

- Tá, mas o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? – indagou Miroku ainda confuso.

- Aff Miroku, eles eram praticamente melhores amigos naquela época e... – deu uma pausa ao sentir uma mão num lugar meio inapropriado – Pode ir tirando essa mão daí, seu hentai!! – e Sango deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

- Mas Sangozinha... – resmungava Miroku enquanto massageava o local dolorido.

- Sem "mas" Sr Miroku! – disse ela em tom de braveza para o marido.

- Grr...Grr – Inuyasha resolveu chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Ah, gomen né, e daí? Continua vai! – pediu Sango com ar de curiosa.

- Vocês tinham que ter visto a _cena_ quando Sesshoumaru a viu na sala de casa, ele a abraçou e pediu que ela o chamasse de Sesshy!!

- OOOO QQQUUUÊÊÊ?? – os dois gritaram incrédulos.

- Xiiii – pediu de novo que falassem baixo – É isso mesmo. E ainda por cima ele sorriu!!

- Não pode ser... – dizia Sango pensativa.

- Cara, você só pode estar zuando com a gente, o Sesshoumaru sorrindo, isso já é de mais!! – dizia Miroku mais que incrédulo e fazendo cara de deboche.

- Eu tô falando pra vocês! Vocês tinham que ter visto!! Todo mundo em casa ficou chocado com aquilo, menos a Rin, parecia que pra ela aquilo era normal...

- Tá bom...conta outra Inuyasha. – diziam seus dois amigos já lhe dando as costas e voltando para seus respectivos afazeres.

- Se não acreditam podem perguntar pro meu pai ou pra Kagome, eles estavam lá!! – Inuyasha falava em voz alta enquanto via seus amigos se distanciar dele.

A manhã fluiu relativamente tranqüila para todos.

Por volta de meio-dia, Kagome e Rin apareceram na Empresa Taisho para buscarem Inuyasha para almoçar como haviam combinado, e quem sabe, Sesshoumaru se juntaria a eles, isso se _ele_ quisesse.

Kagome e Rin estavam no andar da Presidência já que a secretária do setor de Assuntos Jurídicos (andar de baixo daquele) disse que Inuyasha e Sango estavam em reunião com InuTaisho, enquanto Sesshoumaru resolvia alguns "problemas" com alguns clientes.

* * *

Há algum tempo, InuTaisho se aposentara passando o cargo da presidência da empresa para seu primogênito (Sesshoumaru). Inuyasha não queria a vice-presidência, queria trabalhar na área em que se formara (Direito), por isso ficou com a chefia do setor de Assuntos Jurídicos.

No entanto, InuTaisho ainda freqüentava a empresa, gostava de saber como os negócios iam e também fazia o trabalho de assistenciar alguns setores. Dessa forma, dizia ele, que se sentia útil ainda e também podia manter seus olhos atentos aos "movimentos" de Naraku na empresa (vice-presidente). InuTaisho não confiava muito em Naraku, mas não podia fazer nada para tirá-lo daquele cargo, ele havia ganhado aquele direito de forma justa através de uma votação por parte de todos os sócios da empresa.

* * *

Kagome e Rin andavam pelos corredores do imenso andar quando avistaram Inuyasha e Sango vindo já naquela direção. Os dois estavam distraídos discutindo algo sobre um contrato...

- Inu, Sango!! – disse Kagome em voz alta e acenando para os dois, chamando assim a atenção deles.

Os dois sorriram e acenaram de volta, já se colocando a andar mais apressadamente em direção das belas moças.

- Kagome, minha linda, estava com saudades de você! – disse Inuyasha já a enlaçando pela cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Ah, oi Rin, tudo bem? – Inuyasha cumprimentou a amiga com um lindo sorriso.

Ao ouvir as palavras do jovem hanyou, Sango olha surpresa para Rin, e antes que a garota pudesse responder ao cumprimento do amigo, já foi falando.

- Rin-chan, é você mesmo? – perguntou Sango já abrindo um lindo sorriso ao ver a bela jovem lhe confirmar com um aceno de cabeça – Que saudades de você!! – e a abraçou em seguida.

- Também senti saudades Sango-chan! – disse Rin retribuindo o abraço.

Nesse momento aparece Miroku que viera atraído pelas vozes e sua curiosidade, é claro!

- Ei Kagome, tudo bem? – ele cumprimentou a amiga – E quem é esta? Não me diga que é mesmo a Rin-chan! – disse já sorrindo maliciosamente para Rin.

- Oi Miroku, tudo bem? – disse Rin sorrindo alegremente para o amigo.

-Nossa garota, você está linda!

- Ei, onde pensa que vai com essa mão? – e Rin lhe deu um _belo_ tapa na cara – Você não muda mesmo hein Miroku, seu devasso!! – repreendeu-lhe a amiga.

- Ai, esse hentai me mata de vergonha! – dizia Sango com desgosto e Miroku ria sem graça do comentário de sua esposa.

- Ah!! A K-chan me disse que vocês dois se casaram. Meus parabéns!! – disse Rin alegremente para o casal (Mi/Sa) os abraçando em seguida.

Antes que Sango pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ao comentário da amiga, Miroku a interrompe.

- Sango, você está pensando o mesmo que eu??

- Não entendi Miroku. – disse Sango confusa.

- Pensa bem, se Rin realmente está aqui...- começou a dizer Miroku.

- ...então pode ser que o que o Inuyasha disse seja verdade!! – disse Sango terminando a frase de seu marido.

- Como é que é? Do quê vocês estão falando? – perguntou Kagome totalmente confusa.

- Feh! É que eu contei a _cena_ do Sesshoumaru com a Rin pra eles e eles não acreditaram em mim. – resmungava Inuyasha com os braços cruzados frente ao corpo.

- Então é verdade?? – perguntaram juntos Miroku e Sango enquanto fitavam intensamente Rin.

- É verdade o que? – indagou Rin um pouco confusa.

- Que o Sr _Iceberg_ te abraçou e pediu para chamá-lo de Sesshy e ainda por cima, ele sorriu?? – perguntou Sango de uma só vez, não parando nem pra puxar ar.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse Rin em meio a gargalhadas ao ver a cara de surpresa de seus amigos, as reações deles realmente a estavam divertindo.

Porém, Rin pensava consigo até quando teria que responder perguntas ou dar satisfação a respeito daquele ocorrido, aquilo já a estava deixando cansada e levemente irritada. "Ninguém mais sabe falar de outra coisa a não ser isso!!" – pensava ela desanimada.

- Caramba, por essa eu não esperava! – falava Miroku meio desnorteado e completamente perplexo.

- Então isso explica tudo... – dizia Sango quase que num sussurro, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. Estava abobada.

- Isso explica tudo o que? – indagou uma voz masculina em tom de seriedade e frieza.

Sesshoumaru não ouvira TODA a conversa, só escutou a última frase e a repetiu. Ele se encontrava em pé atrás de Rin e Kagome. O belo youkai viera atraído pela voz e pelo cheiro de _sua_ Rin.

- Na...nada não... – diziam Sango e Miroku enquanto balançavam freneticamente as mãos frente a seus corpos.

- Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru-sama? Cumprimentou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru já havia desistido de _pedir_ que Kagome não o chamasse dessa forma, a garota realmente _insistia_ em usar-lhe tal tratamento. Decidira não se importar mais com isso já que em breve Kagome faria parte de sua família, pois, se não fosse esse o fato, com certeza já teria brigado feio com ela inúmeras vezes.

- Como vai Higurashi, Rin?! – Sesshoumaru cumprimentou as duas calmamente, sem alterar o tom frio de sua voz.

- Sem querer ser curioso, mas, o que vocês duas fazem aqui na empresa? – indagou Miroku tirando as palavras da boca de Sesshoumaru.

- Bem, viemos buscar o meu Inu para almoçar com a gente e ver se Sesshoumaru-sama quer ir conosco. – respondeu Kagome.

- E então, virá conosco? – perguntou Rin para o belo youkai que a respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça em confirmação.

Sesshoumaru tentava conter-se, mas sempre que possível fitava Rin discretamente. Se ele pudesse, passaria o dia todo a fitá-la, "ah como ela é bela", pensava ele. O perfume da moça o estava inebriando, queria poder enlaçar-lhe a cintura e trazê-la mais para perto de si. Sesshoumaru não sabia por quê estava se sentindo assim, não sabia como apenas a presença da moça podia enlouquecê-lo daquela forma. Respirou fundo tentando desfazer-se daqueles pensamentos e voltou-se a prestar atenção à conversa do grupo. Precisava conter-se a qualquer custo!!

Rin estava tão "aérea" em seus pensamentos que não notara que Sesshoumaru a fitava intensamente vez ou outra. A morena de olhos cor de chocolate ansiava por assinar os papéis de sua contratação e também queria muito conhecer o Museu onde trabalharia, não via a hora de se encontrar na ativa novamente, ficar "parada" não era algo que lhe agradava.

- E vocês, não querem vir conosco? – Kagome convidou o casal de amigos.

- Ah não, ainda não está na nossa hora – dizia Sango – além do mais, acho que vou usar meu horário de almoço para ir até a creche ver como Hinata está, ela teve um pouco de febre esta noite. – finalizou a jovem morena.

- Já podem fazer o horário de almoço de vocês, se quiserem. – disse Sesshoumaru fitando o casal à sua frente, que estavam simplesmente atônitos diante do que ele dissera.

- Como é que é?? – indagou Inuyasha incrédulo.

Nunca em séculos, Sesshoumaru havia feito algo do gênero para qualquer funcionário da empresa, o youkai costumava dizer que os horários existiam para serem cumpridos. Ele realmente parecia estar _diferente_, de "bom-humor", quem sabe.

Sango e Miroku estavam chocados com o que ouviram, estavam completamente sem reação. Rin e Kagome apenas assistiam à _cena_ caladas.

- É isso mesmo, podem ir se quiserem, assim podem almoçar tranqüilos e ainda ver a criança de vocês antes de terem que voltar para a empresa. – explicou Sesshoumaru com certa indiferença.

Nem é preciso dizer que TODOS estavam pasmos (pra variar!rsrs). Rin não conseguia conter as risadas ao ver as reações estampadas nos rostos de seus amigos. Todos se perguntavam do por quê dessas atitudes de Sesshoumaru, "será que ele descobrira que tinha uma doença terminal e não avisara ninguém? Ou isso seria apenas mais uma _reação_ do "efeito Rin" em sua vida?!"

- Então, vamos almoçar? – disse Rin chamando todos de volta à realidade.

- A..Ah, sim claro. – disse Kagome – vamos, vamos.

E todos se colocaram a andar silenciosamente até o elevador. No saguão do prédio da empresa (no térreo), todos andavam calmamente e mantinham uma expressão de choque e perplexidade em suas faces, ainda estavam atônitos devido ao que acontecera minutos antes. Sango e Miroku seguiam bem atrás dos 4 amigos, pois precisaram passar, cada um, em sua respectiva sala para pegarem seus pertences e irem almoçar, por isso não estavam acompanhando o grupo.

Já fora do prédio:

- Sesshoumaru, você está bem? – indagou Inuyasha.

- Por que a pergunta? – questionou o youkai de forma fria.

- Nada, é que... – pausou para tomar ar e coragem para terminar a frase – você não tem costume de fazer essas coisas... – Inuyasha foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.

- Não tenho que lhe dar explicações sobre meus atos, Inuyasha! – respondeu sério e rispidamente para o hanyou.

- "Agora sim, esse é o Sesshoumaru que conhecemos". – pensou Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom Rin, como vai ficar com meu carro na parte da tarde, você e Sesshoumaru podem ir com ele (o carro de Kagome), eu irei com Inuyasha, depois nós 3 – apontava para ela, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru – voltamos com Inu e você ficará livre para seus compromissos. – disse Kagome enquanto Sango e Miroku se aproximavam do grupo.

- Beleza. Então vamos. – disse Rin olhando para Sesshoumaru e ambos se colocaram a andar em direção ao carro de Kagome.

- Nossa Kagome, não me lembro de Rin causar esse tipo de _efeito_ no Sr Iceberg. – comentou Sango para a amiga.

- Verdade, nem eu. – concordou Inuyasha e Miroku que se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

- Então... – começou a explicar Kagome – parece que sempre foi assim, só que não em público como agora, isso até onde EU sei!

Tal declaração de Kagome acabou por deixar os outros 3 ainda mais curiosos.

- Como assim: "até onde você sabe"? Pode tratar de se explicar K-chan! Onegai!!– pedia Sango com olhos suplicantes.

A conversa do grupo foi interrompida pelo som da buzina do "carro de Rin".

- Ei, vocês vão ficar parados aí ou vamos almoçar?? – indagou Rin em voz alta de dentro do carro.

- Depois eu te conto tudo Sango! Vamos Inu! – e o casal entrou no carro e deu a partida.

Sango e Miroku não acompanhariam os 4 amigos, decidiram almoçar em um lugar próximo à creche de sua filha para assim economizarem tempo e não chegarem atrasados à empresa depois.

Enquanto seguiam até o restaurante, Kagome explicou tudo o que sabia para Inuyasha que ficara curioso com a declaração anterior de sua noiva. Depois de ouvir a moça falar, o hanyou abriu um lindo sorriso, estava feliz pela notícia, com certeza Sesshoumaru era/estava apaixonado por Rin, isso significava que muito em breve ele daria um pé na bunda de Sara e ele (Inu) não precisaria mais aturá-la. Isso o deixou realmente MUITO satisfeito!

No carro de Rin, ela observava Sesshoumaru pelos cantos dos olhos, estava intrigada e curiosa com seu amigo. Quando eles se viram na casa dos Taisho e ele a abraçou, ela ficou surpresa num 1º momento, mas depois relaxou, pensou que depois de 8 anos ele teria mudado um pouco. No entanto, ele havia dito em seu ouvido que aquilo havia sido uma exceção em seu comportamento.

Rin tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, tentava entender aquelas atitudes que tanto surpreendiam seus _outros_ amigos, e até a ela mesma.

- O que foi Rin? – indagou Sesshoumaru percebendo que a garota estava pensativa e o observava de soslaio.

- Não é nada Sesshy... – respondeu ela tentando ser evasiva.

- Rin! – repreendeu ele – Sabe que mentir nunca foi seu forte. – finalizou.

Então chegaram ao restaurante.

- Depois falamos sobre isso, sim?! – disse ela já abrindo a porta do carro para sair, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo pulso.

- Rin, se algo te perturba eu quero saber. – disse o belo youkai fitando de forma séria os orbes achocolatados da garota.

- Não se preocupe Sesshy, não é nada muito importante, depois falamos sobre isso! – respondeu ela sorrindo-lhe em seguida.

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu-lhe com a cabeça e saiu do carro.

Os quatro amigos entraram no restaurante e acomodaram-se à uma mesa. Assim que um garçom veio atender-lhes, puseram-se a fazer seus pedidos. Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado de Kagome que estava sentada de frente para Rin, e esta estava sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Rin-chan, Kagome disse que está procurando um apartamento para morar. E aí, já encontrou algum de seu agrado? – indagou Inuyasha puxando conversa.

- Vi 2 apartamentos hoje pela manhã, mas ainda não eram do jeito que quero. Agora à tarde acho que vou ver mais 2 por outra imobiliária. – respondeu educadamente a garota.

- Ah tá – respondeu o hanyou – Boa sorte então!

- Aff...Rin-chan, já disse que pode ficar lá em casa o tempo que for necessário. O Templo é bem grande e tem vários quartos vagos, você podia ficar morando conosco até estar bem estabilizada em seu novo emprego. – disse Kagome para a amiga.

- Fico muito grata pela proposta K-chan, mas queria muito ter meu próprio espaço. – respondeu a bela moça – Prometo que se não gostar de nenhum dos apartamentos que visitarei esta tarde, aceitarei sua proposta, feito?

- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso Rin-chan!! – disse Kagome estampando um lindo sorriso em seus lábios.

- E a manhã de vocês, como foi? – perguntou Rin apontando para os dois rapazes à mesa e para Kagome.

- Minha manhã foi bem tranqüila. – disse Kagome.

- É, a minha manhã foi _estranhamente_ tranqüila de mais. – disse Inuyasha fitando Sesshoumaru.

- O que quer dizer com isso _maninho_? – disse o youkai com os olhos estreitos para Inuyasha – Acha que tem pouco trabalho? Acredito que posso dar um jeito nisso pra você! – finalizou ele em tom provocativo para o hanyou.

- Feh! – resmungou Inuyasha cruzando os braços frente ao corpo.

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru chamou a moça ao seu lado.

- Hai!

- Tem muitos compromissos para esta tarde? – perguntou o youkai.

- Até que sim. Saindo daqui preciso ir direto para o museu assinar os papéis da minha contratação, depois preciso ir até a faculdade para resolver questões sobre as aulas que lecionarei lá assim que as férias letivas acabarem; e como se não bastasse, ainda preciso ver os 2 apartamentos que mencionei. – respondeu Rin suspirando pesadamente em seguida ao pensar na agitação que seria sua tarde.

Sesshoumaru pretendia passar a tarde toda com Rin caso ela não tivesse coisas importantes para fazer, no entanto, diante da resposta de sua amiga, entristeceu, já que realmente ela tinha muito a fazer. Ficou mais tranqüilo ao pensar que teriam outros dias para ficarem juntos e conversarem sobre os mais diversos assuntos ou apenas apreciarem a companhia um do outro como costumavam fazer.

- Nossa Rin-chan, só de ouvir você falar, já fiquei cansada! – disse Kagome divertida.

Kagome, Inuyasha e Rin soltaram uma gostosa gargalhada diante do comentário da morena, Sesshoumaru se limitou a um discreto sorriso de lado.

O garçom trouxe as refeições e enquanto degustavam seus pedidos, todos conversavam animadamente (menos Sesshoumaru, é claro! Ele se mantinha sempre sério).

- Fiquei muito feliz em rever Sango e Miroku! Aqueles dois parecem não ter jeito! – comentou Rin abafando algumas risadinhas

- Verdade, aqueles dois são uma comédia! – disse Kagome.

- Aff nem tive tempo de perguntar sobre Kohako-kun, queria saber como ele está. – disse Rin inocentemente.

Sesshoumaru não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito ao ouvir o nome do rapaz e conteve um "rosnado" em sua garganta. Não sabia o que Rin via naquele_ insolente_, ele era simplesmente um _moleque _fraco e patético.

- Rin-chan, ainda bem que tocou nesse assunto! – disse Kagome e continuou ao ver a cara de confusa da amiga – Fiquei sabendo que Kohako-kun foi te procurar no aeroporto antes de vocês embarcarem para Paris, é verdade?

Ao ouvir isso Sesshoumaru pôs-se mais atento à conversa, queria saber todos os detalhes daquela conversa.

- Ah sim, ele foi. – disse Rin receosa e meio sem jeito.

- E então, o que ele queria? Não me diga que ele foi lá só pra se despedir de você que eu sei que é mentira!! – disse Kagome com um olhar muito curioso à Rin.

- Bem...- começou a garota observando todos os olhares voltados para ela – ele foi pedir-me para não ir embora, só isso. – disse ainda sem graça e tentado se esquivar de maiores explicações.

- Sei sei – dizia Kagome.

- Hum, essa estória tá meio mal-contada. Desembucha Rin-chan! – pediu Inuyasha.

- Ai gente, como vocês são curiosos! – tentava Rin fugir do assunto.

- Fala logo Rin-chan, eu sei que ele foi se declarar pra você! – disse Kagome de uma vez.

Rin arregalou os olhos diante da declaração de sua amiga. "Como ela podia saber daquilo??" – pensou Rin.

Sesshoumaru ao ouvir o comentário de sua futura cunhada, fechou a mão em punho de forma automática e Inuyasha apenas encarava a bela morena com os olhos demonstrando curiosidade.

- Bem, sim. – pausou para buscar ar e coragem para continuar – Ele me pediu que não fosse embora porque ele me amava e queria que eu ficasse para sempre ao lado dele. – disse ela cabisbaixa.

- E o que você disse à ele Rin-chan? – indagou Inuyasha curioso.

- É...eu disse a ele que não podia ficar, que aquela decisão não cabia a mim e que infelizmente ao não sentia o mesmo por ele, que gostava dele somente como amigo e nada mais. – respondeu com o olhar triste por lembrar-se daquele dia.

Ao ouvir estas palavras Sesshoumaru sentiu certo _alívio_ em seu peito, não sabia ao certo por quê, mas saber que Rin não nutria sentimentos por Kohako lhe deixava muito satisfeito.

- Tadinho, e como ele reagiu Rin-chan? – questionou Kagome.

- Ele...ele ficou muito triste, mas mesmo assim, disse que sempre me amou e que, não importava o que acontecesse, continuaria me amando pelo resto de sua vida. Disse que esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para poder ficar comigo, que esperaria por MIM por toda a eternidade se fosse preciso, que ele nunca desistiria de mim. – disse ela suspirando pesadamente em seguida.

- Ai que romântico Rin-chan! – dizia Kagome com os olhos brilhando.

De repente ouviram o barulho de algo se quebrar e olharam para Sesshoumaru. O copo que o youkai segurava agora estava em cacos tamanha foi a força com que ele o segurou. Sesshoumaru ficou muito irritado com o que ouviu. "Como aquele moleque podia ter sido tão abusado?" – pensava o youkai sem perceber que o copo quebrara e que estava cortando sua mão, a qual ele continuava a manter fechada.

- Sesshoumaru, você está bem? O que aconteceu? – indagou Rin preocupada e já pegando seu guardanapo e colocando em volta da mão do rapaz para conter o sangue.

O youkai saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Rin o chamando. Ele fitou-a por um instante e voltou seus olhos para as mãos da garota que estava sobre a sua. Percebeu que sua mão estava envolvida pelo guardanapo e viu manchas de sangue no mesmo, por um momento ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, nem mesmo sentia dor em sua mão. Voltou a si somente ao ouvir a voz da garota novamente e sentir-lhe acariciar seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos e viu muita preocupação neles.

- Sesshy – sussurrou ela – você está bem? – ele apenas assentiu-lhe com a cabeça em resposta.

Nisso chegou um garçom trazendo uma caixinha de primeiros socorros que fora pedido por Kagome. Rin retirou o guardanapo que envolvia a mão do youkai e pegou algumas coisas de dentro da caixinha para poder limpar o ferimento e fazer-lhe um curativo.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? – questionou Rin enquanto cuidava da mão do rapaz. Sua voz estava serena, mas podia-se notar preocupação nela também.

- Não sei Rin, nem mesmo senti o copo se quebrar e me cortar. – respondeu ele tranqüilamente demonstrando sinceridade em sua voz. Ao ver a garota preocupada com ele e cuidando dele, esqueceu-se de toda irritação que estava sentindo minutos antes, estava gostando muito de sentir os toques das macias e delicadas mãos de sua amiga.

Kagome e Inuyasha apenas assistiam a cena calados. Tava na cara que Sesshoumaru tivera uma _crise de ciúmes_ ao ouvir aquelas coisas sobre Kohako, mas NUNCA que ele iria admitir isso. Pelo menos não nessa vida!rs

O grupo terminou suas refeições e logo já era hora de voltarem para seus afazeres. Sesshoumaru disse que precisava conversar com Rin e pediu para que a garota o levasse de volta para a empresa ao invés de ter que ir com Inuyasha e Kagome.

No carro de Inuyasha, ele e Kagome conversavam sobre o que acontecera no almoço, ambos tinham certeza de que Sesshoumaru possuía _sentimentos_ por Rin, mas não tinham certeza se a bela morena sentia o mesmo por ele devido à sua forma (de Rin) de agir.

No carro de Rin:

- Tem certeza que está bem Sesshy? Se quiser podemos passar num hospital para tratar melhor de sua mão.

- Não se preocupe Rin, não foi nada grave. Logo não haverá nem cicatriz aqui, sou um youkai, lembra-se?! – disse Sesshoumaru com a voz calma. Rin apenas confirmou-lhe com a cabeça.

- Então, agora quero saber o que te perturbava quando chegamos ao restaurante. – disse o rapaz mostrando à garota que não esquecera daquele _assunto_.

Rin decidiu parar o carro para melhor conversarem.

- Sesshy, quero saber se você está bem, e não estou me referendo à sua mão. – disse ela enquanto fitava algum ponto interessante à sua frente.

- Por que a pergunta Rin? – o youkai usava uma voz muito serena e sedutora e a fitava com muito carinho.

- É que, não entendo porquê está agindo _dessa _forma. – disse ela agora o fitando nos olhos.

- E de que forma estou agindo?

- Ah, não sei explicar Sesshy, você está diferente e TODOS já notaram isso, pude ver pelas reações da sua família aquele dia na sua casa, e agora pouco na empresa também.

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e a fitou com um olhar confuso. Por dentro ele sabia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas não queria admitir isso, até que resolveu pronunciar-se.

- Eu sei do que está falando, e pra falar a verdade, não sei porque tenho agido assim... – dizia ele desviando agora o olhar do de Rin - ...só sei que _isso_ acontece apenas quando estou com você.

- Sesshy...eu... – a moça não conseguia entender o que o amigo lhe dizia, não conseguia formular nada para falar.

- Acho que só pude notar o quanto senti sua falta quando a vi novamente em casa. – disse ele como num sussurro, mas a garota pôde ouvir perfeitamente.

- Sesshy, também senti muitas saudades suas...

- Se minhas atitudes a estão incomodando, posso tentar me controlar mais ... – dizia o rapaz cabisbaixo, mas foi interrompido por Rin.

- Sesshy ... – dizia ela procurando os olhos do rapaz que logo dirigiu sua atenção à moça - ...essas suas atitudes podem surpreender ou incomodar as OUTRAS pessoas, mas NUNCA a mim! – disse ela olhando-o com ternura e mostrando-lhe um lindo sorriso em seguida. As palavras e a atitude da garota confortaram o youkai que ficara muito satisfeito com a conversa que tiveram.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho de um celular tocando. A secretária do Administrador-geral do Museu telefonara para Rin para pedir-lhe que fosse mais cedo que o horário marcado porque ocorrera um imprevisto e o administrador teria que se ausentar do Museu o mais rápido que fosse possível. Rin então deu a partida no carro, levou Sesshoumaru até a empresa e seguiu para seus compromissos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Gente, este foi o capítulo sexto, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Peço desculpas por estar postando tão tarde, mas como prometi que iria postar antes de viajar, aqui está!_

_Vamos agora aos agradecomentos!!_

_**Naty Sama:**__ miga, fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do reencontro deles, o Sesshy tá muito fofo mesmo!rsrs Ah! Mesmo c eu ficar sem net em Curitiba, não vou abandonar a fict não, qdo eu puder farei sim as atualizações!_

_**jeh-chaN:**__ miga, nem preciso dizer como me diverti com seu comentário!rsrs Realmente, esses 2 são 2 cabeçudos!!rsrsrs _

_**sangozinha1902:**__ adorei seu review, e fico mais feliz em saber q está curtindo a fict! Brigadu!_

_**pamela cesar: **__amei seu comentário flor! Me rachei de rir com o seu review e não se preocupe que não pretendo a abandonar nem vcs e nem a fict!_

_**Acdy-chan: **__realmente, se não fosse pela ligação do Inu o Sesshy teria cometido o maior erro da vida dele!!_

_**Luh: **__miga, qto à Sara, só posso dizer que ela vai levar um super chute do Sesshy (hihihihi), mas isso será só mais pra frente um pouquinho! E como solicitado, eis aqui a continuação da fict!_

_**Maryh-chan:**__ miga, fico mais que feliz em saber que capítulo do reencontro tenha lhe agradado! Como disse pra Luh, a Sara levará o merecido chute de Sesshoumaru, aguarde e verá!rsrsrs_

_**hika-lly:**__ realmente o Sesshy foi muito encantador, e aki está o 2º encontro deles, sei que não foi tão impactante qto o 1º, mas...espero que tenha gostado!_

_Gente, fico por aqui, não prometerei que vou postar o próximo capítulo muito em breve devido aos motivos que expliquei. Só prometo que qdo eu tiver condições, aqui estarei eu atualizando a fict e fazendo a alegria de vcs!!rsrsrsrs_

_Bjus à todos e por favor não desistam da fct, onegai!!_


	7. Conhecendo Novas Pessoas e Lugares

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

_Relembrando: os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (o que é uma grande tristeza) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo VII – Conhecendo novas pessoas e lugares**

Rin chegou até o Museu de Arte Fuji de Tóquio (**N/A:** _gente esse museu existe de verdade, blz!_), onde trabalharia como Curadora-geral. A assistente e secretária do Adminitrador-geral a conduziu até a sala do mesmo.

- Com licença Miuga-sama, Nakagawa Rin já está aqui. – informou a secretária.

- Ah sim, peça-a para entrar, onegai! – respondeu o Sr baixinho e de poucos cabelos na cabeça.

Em poucos minutos Rin adentrava à sala do administrador.

- Com licença. – disse a moça ao entrar na sala.

- Por favor, sente-se. – disse o Sr apontando uma cadeira à sua frente para a jovem.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Nakamura Miuga. – disse Rin fazendo-lhe uma reverência para cumprimentá-lo e sentou-se na cadeira em seguida.

- Também é um grande prazer conhecê-la Nakagawa Rin, ouvi dizer coisas maravilhosas a seu respeito. Recebi incontáveis elogios sobre sua pessoa.

Rin corou levemente diante do comentário.

- Espero ser útil ao Museu e também espero atingir as expectativas do Sr administrador bem como dos demais sócios. – respondeu ela com um lindo sorriso.

- Tenho certeza que o fará. – respondeu ele retribuindo-lhe o sorriso – Bem, aqui estão os papéis que deve assinar, com isso começará o seu trabalho na segunda-feira pela manhã.

- Hai! – respondeu ela já pegando a caneta que o Sr lhe estendia para assinar assim os papéis.

- Sei que seu tempo deve estar um pouco corrido, acredito que ainda esteja se instalando aqui na cidade, mas as portas do Museu estarão abertas caso queira conhecê-lo. Deixarei conversado com um de meus funcionários para que lhe mostre o Museu e seus setores caso tenha interesse.

- Hai! Com certeza virei conhecê-lo Sr, estou muito empolgada em começar meu trabalho e nada melhor do que já ir me ambientando com o lugar! – respondeu educadamente a moça.

- Kanna, peça para que Bankotsu venha até minha sala, onegai. – pediu o Sr para sua secretária através do telefone que havia em sua mesa.

O simpático Sr continuou conversando com Rin por mais alguns minutos até que Kanna anunciara a chegada do jovem rapaz que ele havia solicitado.

- Me chamou, Miuga-sama? – indagou o belo rapaz enquanto adentrava à sala.

- Sim. Quero que conheça Nakagawa Rin, nossa mais nova Curadora. – disse ele apontando para a morena.

Rin se levantou e pô-se de frente ao rapaz.

- Senhorita Rin, quero que conheça Saito Bankotsu, ele faz parte de nossa equipe do setor de restauração do museu. – disse o velho Sr.

- Muito prazer. – disse ela reverenciando-lhe e sendo correspondida em seu ato pelo belo rapaz.

- Bankotsu quero que mostre o museu para a Senhorita Rin, quando ela assim o solicitar, entendido?!

- Hai Miuga-sama, será um prazer mostrar-lhe o museu. – respondeu educadamente o jovem enquanto fitava Rin.

- Bom, agora se me dão licença, preciso resolver alguns negócios muito importantes fora do museu. – disse Sr Miuga enquanto vestia seu paletó. Os dois jovens apenas fizeram-lhe um sinal de confirmação com a cabeça e saíram em seguida logo atrás do simpático Sr.

Fora da sala do Sr Miuga:

- Deseja conhecer o Museu agora? – indagou o rapaz enquanto fitava Rin admirado. Ele a havia achado muito bonita e simpática. " A garota é muito encantadora." – pensou ele.

- Hai! Mas não posso me demorar Bankotsu-sama.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Bankotsu.

Rin apenas assentiu-lhe com a cabeça e lançou-lhe um discreto sorriso. A moça não podia negar que aquele jovem era muito bonito e atraente, sem dizer que era muito educado também.

Bankotsu era um jovem muito belo, tinha 26 anos, possuía longos cabelos negros presos em uma bela trança, olhos negros levemente azulados e seu físico era bem trabalhado. Fazia 4 anos que trabalhava no Museu no setor de restaurações e gostava muito do que fazia. Ele era um dos jovens mais cobiçados pelas moças que trabalhavam naquela instituição, não só por sua beleza, mas também por sua simpatia e carisma.

O belo moreno mostrou e explicou cada setor do museu para a bela moça que o escutava e observava atentamente. Ela estava encantada com o rapaz e com o Museu também, era tudo muito bonito.

Rin olhou em seu relógio e viu que precisava ir até a faculdade.

- Bankotsu! – chamou o rapaz que estava um pouco à sua frente.

- Hai! – respondeu ele já se virando para fitar a garota.

- Agradeço muito por ter sido paciente e me mostrado o museu, mas agora preciso ir, tenho outro compromisso. – disse a garota meio sem jeito.

- Mas ainda nem lhe mostrei onde vai trabalhar, não viu sua sala ainda. – argumentou o rapaz.

- Eu sei, mas, se não for problema pra você, virei outro dia para que termine de me mostrar tudo. – respondeu a moça com um olhar muito sereno que encantou o rapaz.

- Não será problema algum, ficarei lhe esperando ansiosamente. – disse ele com um lindo sorriso que fez Rin se "derreter" toda por dentro.

- Hai! Então mais uma vez obrigada. Já ne.

- Já ne.

Rin saiu do museu seguindo direto para a faculdade para resolver os detalhes sobre as aulas que lecionaria. Feito isso Rin ainda "correu" para ver os apartamentos que mais uma vez não lhe agradaram e passou buscar Kagome em seu trabalho para poderem ir para casa em seguida.

(No Templo Higurashi):

- Nossa K-chan, estou só o pó! – dizia Rin sentando-se no sofá da sala. Estava com os cabelos molhados e uma roupa bem leve, pois acabara de sair do banho.

- Eu também Rin-chan, como essa tarde foi cansativa lá na agência. – disse Kagome já se jogando no outro sofá. – E como foi lá no Museu?

- Foi tudo tranqüilo, assinei os papéis e começo a trabalhar na segunda. Nossa, o museu é muito bonito.

- Hum...conheceu algum gatinho por lá? – indagou Kagome sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Aff Kagome, você não existe! – disse Rin em meio a gargalhadas – Sim, conheci um rapaz muito bonito e simpático que trabalha lá. – respondeu ela calmamente.

- Sério? Que legal! E qual o nome dele?

- Saito Bankotsu.

- O quê?? – indagou Kagome de forma quase escandalosa.

- O quê o que? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Rin confusa.

- Não Rin-chan, gomen ne. – disse Kagome um pouco sem graça.

- Então se explique mocinha. Você conhece Bankotsu?

- Sim e não. – ao ver a cara de confusa de sua amiga, resolveu continuar – Eu o conheço de "vista" lá da faculdade. Não me lembro ao certo qual foi o curso que ele fez, mas me lembro que todas as garotas eram loucas por ele. Parece que o pai dele é o sócio majoritário do museu, a família dele é muito rica.

- Hum...entendi. – disse Rin ainda pensativa.

- Ele deve continuar muito bonito, pelo visto.

- Sim, ele é muito bonito, sem dizer que também é muito educado e simpático.

- Meninas, o jantar está servido. – avisou a mãe de Kagome chamando-as para jantar.

Como prometido Rin decidira aceitar ao convite da família de Kagome e ficaria morando com eles ali no Templo. Ainda durante aquela semana, Rin voltou ao museu como combinara com Bankotsu.

O final de semana chegou como num piscar de olhos, todos se reuniriam na casa da família Taisho para o tradicional almoço de sábado e como Rin agora morava com Kagome, a moça também fora convidada.

- Olá meninas! Fico feliz que tenham vindo! – dizia Izayou cumprimentando as garotas que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Olá Sra Taisho, fico muito grata pelo convite. – disse Rin reverenciando a mulher.

- Ah querida, não precisa me agradecer, você é sempre bem-vinda nesta casa! – respondeu a Sra com um lindo sorriso.

- Izayou como estão os preparativos para a festa desta noite? Precisa de ajuda em algo? – indagou Kagome enquanto as 3 se dirigiam para um jardim ao lado da piscina que havia fora da casa.

- Não, não querida, está tudo sob controle. O pessoal virá arrumar as coisas esta tarde, não se preocupe. – respondeu a mulher já se sentando em uma das cadeiras que haviam na beirada da piscina (**N/A: **_gente é dessas em que a mesa tem um guarda-sol, sabe?!_). As duas moças também se sentaram acompanhando a matriarca daquela família.

- Onde está Inuyasha, Izayou? – indagou Kagome.

- Ele já vem querida, ele está em uma reunião com InuTaisho ali na biblioteca.

- Ah tá.

Izayou foi chamada para atender alguém ao telefone e aproveitara para ajudar nos preparativos do almoço. Logo Inuyasha apareceu junto às garotas.

- Inu, preciso conversar com você sobre alguns detalhes do casamento. – disse Kagome para o hanyou.

- Aff.. Kagome, sabe que não tenho paciência pra essas coisas. – resmungou Inuyasha que achava aquele assunto cansativo.

- Não quero saber, você virá comigo querendo ou não! – disse Kagome autoritária, o que fez Inuyasha rodar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente.

Kagome "arrastou" o hanyou para dentro da casa para poderem conversar e poder lhe mostrar algumas idéias que tinha para o casamento, deixando assim, Rin sozinha à beira da piscina.

Rin olhou ao redor e avistou um confortável futon posicionado ao pé de uma árvore de Sakura, também havia alia algumas almofadinhas. A moça então resolveu ir até lá e sentar-se para ler um pouco, já que estava sozinha.

Sentou-se e retirou de dentro de sua bolsa um pequeno livro de "viajem". Rin gostava de ter esses livros em sua bolsa, gostava muito de ler. Rin estava tão concentrada na estória que lia que não notou uma presença ao seu lado.

- Vejo que ainda gosta muito de ler. – disse uma voz masculina, séria e fria.

Rin deu um pulo, tamanho foi o susto que levou.

- Por Kami! Você me assustou Sesshoumaru! – disse ela com a mão pousada em seu peito pelo susto que levara.

- Não era minha intenção te assustar. – disse o belo youkai enquanto sentava-se ao lado da garota.

- Ah tudo bem. – disse ela sorrindo-lhe.

- Vejo que ainda gosta de literatura policial e levemente "macabra". – disse ele ao notar o livro de contos que a moça lia do escritor Edgar Allan Poe.

- Sim, não resisto a um bom conto de Poe, adoro a forma como ele escreve. – respondeu ela já guardando o livro.

- Rin, não quero atrapalhar a sua leitura. – disse ele ao ver a garota guardar o livro.

- Não está me atrapalhando e eu praticamente já "decorei" esse livro, tantas foram as vezes que já o li. – respondeu a moça de forma tranqüila.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu discretamente de lado ante o comentário da amiga.

- E então, quais as novidades Sesshoumaru-_sama_? – perguntou ela o provocando.

- Você não toma jeito né _menina_! – respondeu ele secamente, enfatizando o "menina" e lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

Rin apenas abafou algumas risadinhas, sabia que o amigo também queria apenas provocá-la, mas há tempos que aquele tratamento não a incomodava mais.

- Nossa Sesshy, até fiquei com medo agora! – disse Rin debochando de Sesshoumaru. O rapaz apenas a olhou de soslaio, estava se divertindo com aquilo.

- Você realmente está perdendo a noção do perigo _criança_. – disse ele fitando a moça com os olhos estreitos e mais ameaçadores.

- Oh, por favor Sesshoumaru-_sama_, tenha piedade, ainda sou muito nova para morrer! – disse Rin como se imitasse alguma atriz de novela e gesticulando algo com as mãos– Dá um tempo Sesshy, você não assusta nem uma mosca desse jeito. – debochou a garota o provocando ainda mais.

- Só um conselho, _menina,_ é melhor dormir com um olho aberto esta noite. – disse ele em um tom de dar medo a qualquer um.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Entenda como quiser...- se limitou ele.

Rin soltou uma gostosa gargalhada chamando assim a atenção do youkai.

- Agora falando sério. – dizia ela já se recompondo das gargalhadas – estava na empresa trabalhando até agora? Em pleno sábado? – indagou ela um pouco indignada.

- Infelizmente sim. – disse ele massageando o cenho levemente.

- Está tudo bem Sesshy?

- Sim, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Esse é o efeito de ouvir aquele desprezível Naraku falar por 3 horas seguidas. – respondeu ele deixando transparecer certo cansaço em seus olhos.

Ao ouvir seu amigo o olhou com carinho, ele realmente estava exausto. Rin pegou uma pequena almofada que tinha ali sobre o futon e colocou no seu colo.

- Venha, deite sua cabeça aqui. – disse ela fitando o youkai e dando leves tapinhas na almofada.

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada como se desconfiasse de algo.

- Deixa de ser bobo, não foi tentar te matar sufocado com a almofada! – disse ela com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

O youkai não resistiu àquele belo sorriso e descansou sua cabeça no colo da garota. Esta começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos o que fez o youkai relaxar um pouco, ele realmente estava "carente" de um _cafuné_.

Sesshoumaru sempre gostara dos carinhos de sua _amiga_, ela sempre lhe fora muito dedicada e atenciosa. Ela sempre sabia quando o youkai necessitava de atenção, e também fazia-lhe agrados quando notava ser necessário. Rin "agia" antes mesmo que o jovem youkai lhe pedisse por aquilo, ela sabia que "pedir" não era algo fácil para Sesshoumaru, não era muito da sua "natureza", por assim dizer.

O _casal_ estava tão envolvido naquele momento que não notaram que eram observados.

- Iza querida, o que está fazendo? – questionou InuTaisho ao ver a esposa com um lindo sorriso nos lábios enquanto olhava algo pela janela da cozinha. O homem estava em pé atrás de sua esposa.

- Xiii, fale baixo querido, não quero que descubram que estamos aqui. – disse ela enquanto apontava para o _casal_ no jardim.

InuTaisho logo entendeu sobre o quê sua mulher fazia menção e ficou muito satisfeito ao ver a cena dos dois no jardim, por algum motivo aquilo também o enchia de alegria.

Depois de passado um _bom_ tempo, uma das empregadas da casa chamou o _casal_ que estava no jardim para almoçarem. À mesa ninguém comentou nada àquele respeito, nem Izayou e nem InuTaisho. Kagome e Inuyasha não entendiam a "alegria" do casal (Inu/Iza), assim como Sesshoumaru e Rin. E o almoço transcorreu agradavelmente naquele ambiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_E eis que chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo!_

_Gente, nem acreditei que consegui escrever esse capítulo todo hoje e ainda postá-lo pra vcs! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Agradecimentos:_

_**Naty-Sama: **__miga fico feliz em saber que continua achando minha fict kawaii, e atendendo seu pedido, eis mais uma atualização!_

_**Acdy-chan:**__ miga, vc acertou qdo disse que Sara é uma interesseira, mas aguarde que logo ela terá oq merece! E miga, a sua "fantasia" do próximo capítulo tá bem no caminho certo!rsrsrs_

_**Uchiha Haru:**__ olá, fico feliz em saber q está acompanhando a fict e que está gostando!_

_**Luh:**__ miga, atendendo ao seu pedido, aki está mais um capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!_

_**Pamela cesar: **__miga, com todo o respeito, me rachei de rir com o seu review!!rsrsrs Fiquei super feliz em saber q gostou do capítulo e não se preocupe, não pretendo "mudar" o Sesshy não, pra mim ele tá super fofo assim!!_

_**hika-lly: **__miga, tbm amei a crise de ciúmes dele, eu ADORO crises de ciúmes!rsrsrsrsrs Espero q tenha curtido mais esse capítulo!_

_Gente vou ficando por aki e me desejem uma boa viajem esta madrugada!_

_Bjus e fiquem com Deus, atualizarei agora qdo puder.!!_


	8. NOTA DA AUTORA

_Oi galera, tudo bem? Só estou passando pra agradecer a todos os reviews de vcs!_

_Infelizmente e como o suspeitado, estou sem internet aki onde estou morando...snif snif.._

_Bom...queria dizer que estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo mas infelizmente ando com pouco tempo já que estou trabalhando e estudando, mas assim que possível estarei aki atualizando, blz?!_

_Minha viajem foi super tranquila, obrigado à todos que se "preocuparam"!!_

_Bom gente, era isso...só queria dizer que não me esqueci de vcs!_

_Bjus!!_


	9. A Festa parte 1

4

_Relembrando: os personagens do anime de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo VIII – A Festa (parte 1)**

O almoço estava transcorrendo tranquilamente...

- Onde está Sara, querido? Achei que ela viria hoje para o almoço. – questionou Izayou propositalmente. A mulher fitava Sesshoumaru que se encontrava sentando ao lado de Rin.

- Ela está em uma viajem, foi resolver alguns assuntos de família. – disse o belo youkai com indiferença em sua voz – Acredito que estará de volta até a festa desta noite.

Izayou e Inuyasha não conseguiram conter uma expressão de desgosto diante daquelas palavras do jovem youkai.

- Acredito que esta será uma noite muito agradável. – disse InuTaisho com um sorriso muito satisfeito em seus lábios.

Terminado o almoço, os homens da família se reuniram no escritório (ali na casa mesmo) para discutirem algumas propostas apresentadas por Naraku na reunião daquela manhã.

As mulheres se recolheram para a sala para conversarem um pouco mais. Não demorou muito para que Kagome e Rin fossem embora, queriam poder descansar antes de se arrumarem e retornarem para a "festinha".

(No Templo Higurashi perto da hora da festa):

- K-chan, já está pronta? – indagou Rin em voz alta de dentro de seu quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta.

- Ahhhh!! Eu não sei com que roupa ir! – falava nervosamente Kagome para si mesma enquanto andava de um lado ao outro do quarto.

-Kagome? – indagou Rin novamente ao notar que a moça não lhe respondera da primeira vez, batendo na porta da garota em seguida.

Kagome estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a amiga bater na porta e chamar-lhe o nome.

- Kagome, você ta aí? – questionou Rin mais uma vez enquanto adentrava ao quarto da garota.

- Rin-chan! Você já está pronta!! – gritou Kagome surpresa ao ver a amiga já "pronta" enquanto que ela ainda vestia apenas suas roupas íntimas.

- K-chan, não acredito que ainda está assim! – repreendeu Rin apontando para o "estado" da garota à sua frente.

- Ah Rin-chan, não tenho o que vestir, acho que não vou a essa festa! – dizia Kagome fazendo _beicinho_ com cara de coitadinha.

- Aff, que drama K-chan. Você tem roupas lindas aqui. – dizia Rin enquanto apontava para o armário da amiga – Tenho certeza que acharemos algo bonito a apropriado para você usar! – disse a morena com um lindo sorriso tentando animar Kagome, o que deu muito certo!

Logo as belas moças estavam sendo recepcionadas na mansão da família Taisho. Haviam sido umas das primeiras a chegarem.

O ambiente preparado para a festa foi alocado no grande jardim que havia nos fundos da mansão e à beira da piscina. A decoração estava muito bonita com pequenos arranjos de rosas brancas sobre as mesas e lindas luzes (**N/A:** _tipo aquelas usadas em decoração de Natal, mas na cor "branca"_) enfeitando as plantas do jardim. Havia uma linda mesa de frutas num dos cantos do jardim e garçons para servir aos convidados, e num canto oposto ao das frutas e 

"guloseimas" se encontrava um simpático bar onde 2 barmans faziam dinks na hora e serviam vários tipos de bebidas.

Todos que chegavam eram recepcionados por moças que os guiavam até o local da festa.

- K-chan, até que para uma "festinha" só para os "chegados", você e Izayou se superaram! – comentou Rin ao notar a beleza do lugar, fazendo Kagome ruborizar de vergonha (?) ao se lembrar que dissera isso à amiga (Rin) durante a semana para tranqüilizá-la sobre o evento.

- Oi minha linda! Você está simplesmente magnífica esta noite! – disse Inuyasha ao ver sua noiva, já a enlaçando pela cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios. A morena apenas sorriu-lhe e retribuiu o beijo em seguida.

Kagome vestia um lindo vestido roxo bem escuro, tipo frente única em decote V, a saia era soltinha e chegava perto da altura dos joelhos e possuía "brilhos" salpicados por todo o vestido de forma elegante e discreta. Em seus pés, sandálias pretas de salto fino, seus cabelos estavam soltos com apenas 2 pequenas presilhas em _strass_ roxo do lado direito dando-lhe certo charme e sua maquiagem estava leve e realçava seus traços e sua beleza.

- Oi Rin, tudo bem? – cumprimentou Inuyasha depois de se "amassar" um pouco com sua noiva.

- Sim. – respondeu a moça enquanto "rodava" os olhos pelo lugar observando todos os detalhes – Nossa, está tudo muito bonito!

- Aham, mamãe é ótima para organizar festas e com a ajuda da minha linda aqui... – comentou o hanyou que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da morena em seus braços.

Rin vendo os dois percebeu que estava _sobrando_ ali, então decidiu dar uma volta por ali e pegar um drink enquanto conversava com alguns conhecidos que já se encontravam por ali. Izayou e InuTaisho logo vieram se juntar aos convidados e conversaram longos minutos com a jovem que era a razão de todo aquele evento.

Em questão de minutos o lugar já estava bem cheio, as pessoas comiam, bebiam e conversavam descontraída e animadamente. O ambiente possuía um som agradável proporcionado por uma banda que tocava músicas no estilo Frank Sinatra e Nat King Cole (bem estilo norte-americano que Iza tanto gostava). A matriarca da família Taisho achava essas músicas bonitas e gostosas para dançar.

Ao chegar na festa, Sesshoumaru já fora avisado que a "convidada principal" já havia chegado e passou a procurá-la com os olhos.

Sesshoumaru trajava uma calça social preta e uma camisa da mesma cor, os 3 primeiros botões estavam abertos e as mangas levemente dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos. Estava muito bonito e elegante.

O belo youkai ao ver aquela que tanto "procurava" ficou simplesmente sem reação, sentiu o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões tamanha era a beleza da "visão" que tinha. Seus olhos analisavam e admiravam cada centímetro do corpo daquela bela _humana_.

Rin vesti um belo vestido em cetim azul-marinho, possuía o decote drapeado e tinha finas alcinhas e deixava grande parte de suas costas à mostra, vinha também até a altura de seus joelhos. Nos pés calçava lindas sandálias pratas de salto fino, seus cabelos estavam presos num lindo e alto rabo-de-cavalo que deixava seu pescoço sensualmente à mostra e sua franja estava arrumada de lado (tipo emo) e sua maquiagem era leve realçando sua beleza. Usava um belo par de brincos prateados, um anel em sua mão esquerda acompanhada de uma belíssima pulseira no estilo dos brincos e um lindo cordão prateado adornava-lhe o pescoço e colo com um lindo pingente em forma de meia-lua lapidado em uma pedra azul cristalino. A jovem estava realmente bela aos olhos de todos os presentes ali.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru os observava: Rin conversava animadamente com Sango enquanto Miroku corria atrás da pequena Hinata que estava dando-lhe uma bela "canseira"!

- Sesshoumaru, busque um drink pra mim, sim?! – pediu Sara em tom de ordem.

Ao ouvir a voz da mulher que o acompanhava, o belo youkai foi tirado de seu transe. O charmoso rapaz apenas assentiu-lhe com a cabeça e pôs-se a andar em direção do bar perto de onde seu "objeto" de observação se encontrava.

O rapaz passou direto pelo bar parando de lado, quase que atrás de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru, que surpresa! Tudo bem? – disse Sango ao notar o rapaz parado ali, o que chamou a atenção de Rin e a fez virar-se levemente para vê-lo.

- Sim, e você Sango, tudo bem? – respondeu educadamente o youkai sem tirar os olhos dos de Rin. Sango apenas assentiu-lhe em confirmação.

- Fico feliz em vê-lo por aqui Sesshoumaru-_sama_! – disse Rin sorrindo-lhe largamente em seguida.

Diante de tal "visão", Sesshoumaru pensava em apenas UMA coisa: tomar Rin em seus braços e beijar-lhe aqueles lábios avermelhados que lhe eram tão convidativos. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa à jovem foi interrompido.

- Sesshy querido, onde está a minha bebida? – disse Sara enquanto "fuzilava" Rin com o olhar e abraçava o belo youkai por trás.

- Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim. – disse rispidamente Sesshoumaru com a voz em tom de aviso, o que deixou Sara levemente sem graça – E quanto à sua bebida, o bar é logo ali, já que está aqui, pegue você mesma!

Rin e Sango apenas assistiam a cena caladas e levemente desconcertadas e surpresas pelo jeito de Sesshoumaru.

Sara apenas estreitou os olhos para o youkai demonstrando sua fúria e frustração, e voltou seus olhos novamente para Rin.

- E quem é você? – perguntou Sara com desdém enquanto olhava Rin de cima a baixo.

- Esta é Nakagawa Rin, uma grande _amiga MINHA_. – respondeu Sesshoumaru sem dar oportunidade à jovem de apresentar-se.

- Rin, esta é Himura Sara... - dizia o youkai quando fora interrompido.

- Sou a NAMORADA de Sesshoumaru. – frizou bem o "namorada" enquanto abraçava Sesshoumaru e lançava um olhar vitorioso e satisfeito à Rin.

- Muito prazer. – respondeu Rin educadamente enquanto fazia-lhe uma reverência a qual não foi retribuída pela mulher.

Sara não gostou de Rin desde o momento em que chegara na festa e vira Sesshoumaru a olhando admirado, isso realmente a deixou irritada e quando viu o belo youkai a conversar com a jovem, ficou simplesmente cega de ciúmes, afinal, Rin poderia tirá-lo dela, frustrando assim seus planos de casar-se com ele para usufruir de sua fortuna.

- Poderiam nos dar licença? – disse Sesshoumaru enquanto puxava Sara pelo braço para conversar em particular com ela. As duas jovens apenas observaram a cena em silêncio mais uma vez.

Depois de uns minutos, Sango deixou a companhia de Rin e foi cuidar um pouco de sua filha para que seu marido pudesse conversar um pouco com seus amigos e conhecidos. Ao ver-se sozinha, Rin caminhou até a árvore de Sakura que havia ali no jardim (a mesma onde estava com Sesshoumaru naquela manhã) e pôs-se a contemplá-la enquanto a fina brisa noturna tocava-lhe o rosto e balançava seu cabelo que estava preso no rabo-de-cavalo.

Sesshoumaru a observava de longe completamente maravilhado, assim como os demais "machos" ali presentes. (rsrsrs)

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

_Oi gente, tudo bem? Desculpa pela demora em postar!!_

_Quero me desculpar tbm pelo capítulo não ser muito cumprido, é que estou usando um PC emprestado e não posso me demorar muito, mas os restou da festa já está escrita só preciso digitar para postar!_

__

_Ah, não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo, então: me perdoem pelos eventuais erros!_

_Queria agradecer à todos os reviews individualmente como o de costume, mas não vai dar, gomen ne!!_

_Vi que me perguntaram se terá hentai aki na fict, bom...ainda não sei, achu que sim, mas ainda estou pensando no assunto!rsrs_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e até o próximo!_

_Bjus à todos!!_


	10. A Festa parte 2

_Galera, os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo IX – A Festa (parte 2)**

Sesshoumaru a observava de longe completamente maravilhado, assim como os demais "machos" ali presentes. (rs)

- Sakura sempre foi sua flor preferida. - dizia uma voz masculina ao lado de Rin, o que chamou sua atenção.

- Aham. - pronunciou enquanto assentia em confirmação. - Mas... - a garota ia questionar quando viu quem era a pessoa ao seu lado – Kohako?! - exclamou ela ao ver o belo jovem.

- Eu sabia que um dia você voltaria pra mim! - disse ele enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o rosto de Rin, o que deixou a garota um pouco constrangida e levemente corada.

Kohako havia esperado por esse momento ansiosamente por muito tempo. Com o passar dos anos, aquele menino acanhado e tímido deu lugar a um homem desinibido e mais confiante e seguro de si. O jovem formou-se em veterinária e possuía seu próprio negócio, negócio esse que prosperou muito com o passar do tempo. Durante a faculdade, Kohako teve seus _namoricos_, mas nada sério pois estava à espera de seu reencontro com sua amada. O jovem nunca perdera as esperanças de reencontrá-la novamente e quando o fizesse a conquistaria de vez só para si.

(Não muito longe dali):

Sara discutia com Sesshoumaru. O youkai ficara tão distraído com o falatório de sua namorada que não notou que alguém se aproximava daquela a quem pertencia seu olhar e seus pensamentos.

- Esse cheiro... - sesshoumaru sussurrou para si e olhou em direção de onde vinha o cheiro e não gostou nada do que via.

Kohako acariciava o rosto de _sua_ Rin e aproximava sutilmente o seu corpo do dela sem quebrar o contato visual que criara com a garota.

Neste exato momento o belo youkai pôs-se a andar apressadamente em direção daquela "cena", deixando Sara falando sozinha.

- Sesshoumaru, onde está indo? - indagou Sara ao vê-lo sair de perto de si.

- Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! - Sara o chamava em voz alta sem obter êxito algum.

(Perto da árvore de Sakura):

- Kohako...eu... - Rin tentava mas não conseguia formular sequer uma frase de tão envolvida que estava pela carícia do jovem humano e parecia estar perdida naqueles olhos que demonstravam claramente um misto de desejo e alegria em vê-la.

Os rostos dos dois já estavam demasiadamente próximos, suas respirações já se confundiam, Rin sentiu-se ser enlaçada pela cintura pelos braços bem torneados do rapaz, o que fez seus corpos praticamente colarem de tão próximos que estavam. Era óbvio para qualquer um que via a cena que os dois acabariam se beijando muito em breve.

- Vejo que sua insolência realmente não tem limites! - disse Sesshoumaru enquanto puxava Kohako por um dos ombros fazendo-o virar-se para si ( Sesshoumaru estava atrás de Kohako).

- O que pensa que está fazendo moleque? - disse o youkai enquanto encarava o humano com os olhos estreitos de forma mortífera.

Rin parecia estar em choque, apenas assistia a tudo calada.

- Sesshoumaru, é realmente um prazer revê-lo depois de tanto tempo... - dizia Kohako sarcasticamente - ...mas se nos der licença, estávamos no meio de algo aqui. - finalizou fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se dissesse para Sesshoumaru sair dali (tipo: xô xô) e já se virando para Rin em seguida

- Onde estávamos? - indagou o jovem humano enquanto sorria de forma marota e maliciosa para a garota.

Antes que pudesse puxá-la para perto de si novamente, o humano foi interrompido ao ser puxado pelo ombro novamente.

- Vejo que perdeu de vez o amor que um dia teve por sua miserável vida! - disse o belo youkai encarando o jovem de forma assassina e já estralando os dedos das mãos como se indicasse que partiria para a briga se fosse preciso.

- Deixe desse "joguinho" Sesshoumaru, - diante desse comentário o youkai apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas - ...essa "crise de ciúmes" é mais que descabida. Rin não é NADA sua além de uma "simples conhecida", sua NAMORADA, que eu saiba, é aquela ali... - disse apontando para Sara que assistia a tudo de certa distância - ...o nome dela é Sara, não?! Então acho que não há nada aqui que seja de seu interesse. - finalizou satisfeito e com um olhar de vitória.

Sesshoumaru estava atônito diante das palavras do jovem humano, mesmo que não deixasse transparecer um sua face ou em seus olhos. Realmente ele não tinha o direito de estar ali, ele já tinha uma namorada e não era Rin! Diante desse pensamento o belo youkai se viu muito desgostoso e entristecido, sem dizer que também estava extremamente frustrado!

Vendo-se derrotado, Sesshoumaru apenas se virou e pôs-se a andar mantendo sua "pose" altiva de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas por dentro só ele sabia como estava machucado.

Os passos do youkai foram interrompidos ao sentir seu pulso ser puxado por alguém.

- Espere!

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Oi galera, olha eu aki de novo!! (iupi iupi)_

_Bom, hoje estou postando mais uma parte da festa, desculpa mais uma vez pelo capítulo ser curtinho, mas é muito ruim ter que ficar digitando o texto e postando de Lan house, fora q tbm fica um pouco carinho!!_

_Conto com a compreensão de todos!!_

_Como não podia deixar de ser...OBRIGADO POR TODOS OS REVIEWS DE VCS!!_

_Vcs são realmente d+ pessoal!_

_Tbm agradeço a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando a fict, mas que por algum motivo não têm deixado reviews, vlw mesmo!_

_Até a próxima galera!_

_Bjus!!_


	11. A Festa parte 3

_Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos garantidos._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Capítulo X – A Festa (parte 3)**

Os passos do youkai foram interrompidos ao sentir seu pulso ser puxado por alguém.

- Espere! - disse Rin com a voz suave ao tocar o pulso do youkai.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com o ato da garota, mas continuou muito bravo por causas das palavras de Kohako, já imaginava que Rin iria lhe dar mais um sermão...

- Rin! - exclamou Kohako atônito ao vê-la segurar o youkai pelo pulso – Não me diga que... - foi interrompido pela jovem antes de concluir seu pensamento.

- Não imagine _coisas_ kohako, só preciso dar um recado a Sesshoumaru a pedido do Sr. Taisho. - disse a garota enquanto olhava de soslaio para o jovem humano ( Rin estava um pouco mais à frente de Kohako e de costas para o mesmo).

- Não me demorarei. - disse a garota agora olhando para Sesshoumaru.

- Mas... - kohako ainda tentou argumentar.

- Eu voltarei para terminarmos nossa "conversa", tenha certeza disso. - disse ela em tom firme e lançando-lhe um discreto sorriso.

- Ficarei esperando. - disse Kohako em tom de satisfação.

Rin pôs-se a andar acompanhada de Sesshoumaru para dentro da casa da família, queria conversar à sós com o belo youkai. Ao ver a cena, Sara enfureceu-se e pôs-se a andar em direção dos dois, mas foi interrompida por Izayou e inuTaisho que também assistiram à todo o ocorrido.

(No escritório dentro da casa dos Taisho):

Sesshoumaru estava em pé encostado na escravaninha que tinha ali, seus braços e pernas estavam cruzados e o youkai fitava a garota com seu habitual olhar frio. Rin estava de costas para o jovem e belo youkai, ela fechara a porta mas mantinha sua mão na maçaneta da mesma e sua cabeça estava baixa.

- Sesshy... - disse ela com a voz fraca, mas foi interrompida.

- Qual é o recado Rin? - indagou o rapaz demonstrando impaciência na voz.

Rin virou-se para fitá-lo devido ao tom usado por ele ao se dirigir à ela.

- Você mais que ninguém deveria saber que NÃO há recado algum, que eu estava mentindo sobre isso. - disse ela enquanto encarava seriamente os belos orbes dourados do youkai.

Sesshoumaru sabia que ela mentira mas não sabia qual era o "jogo" dela e não estava _disposto_ a ouvir outro sermão, principalmente se fosse da garota que tanto amava.

- Então o que quer comigo? Espero que não pretenda me dar qualquer tipo de sermão, estou realmente sem paciência pra isso. - disse ele enquanto a fitava friamente.

Essa era uma das poucas vezes em que Rin parecia não conseguir decifrar o que se passava na cabeça de Sesshoumaru e o porquê dele estar agindo daquela forma com ela. O semblante do youkai se encontrava inexpressivo e seus olhos possuíam uma frieza que poderia congelar até mesmo as chamas do inferno! (**N/A:**achu que exagerei um pouquinhu!rsrsrs).

A garota se aproximou lentamente de Sesshoumaru se colocando parada à sua frente. O youkai apenas a observava calado.

- Por que fez aquilo Sesshy? - perguntou ela cabisbaixa e com a voz fraca. Parecia receosa em ter tal conversa com o belo youkai, sabia que poderia irritá-lo e muito com esse assunto.

- Eu disse que não queria ouvir sermão! - disse ele ao se desencostar da escrivanhinha fazendo menção em deixar o local – Além do mais não tenho que lhe dar satisfações de meus atos.

Quando o youkai ai dar seu primeiro passo para sair dali, Rin que estava à sua frente, o parou ao pousar uma de suas mãos no peito do rapaz demonstrando-lhe que queria que ele ficasse. A garota levantou o rosto e pôs-se a fitar o belo youkai que a olhava de forma interrogativa.

- Não vou lhe dar sermão algum, quero apenas conversar, preciso entender algumas coisas. - disse ela com a voz calma – Onegai Sesshy! - disse ela com olhos esperançosos de forma quase suplicante ao perceber que o jovem fizera menção de ir embora novamente.

Ao notar a sinceridade na voz e nos olhos da garota, Sesshoumaru "amoleceu" e resolveu ficar ali. Suspirou pesadamente pois não sabia ao certo o que responderia à bela jovem e nem quais seriam as perguntas da mesma.

- Que "coisas" precisa entender? - questionou ele já não demonstrando tanta frieza na voz.

- Preciso que me diga por quê fez aquilo Sesshy! - Rin não sabia ao certo o que queria ouvir do youkai, só sabia que precisava de uma resposta.

- Não gosto daquele _moleque_. - disse ele desviando do olhar da moça.

- Sei... - disse ela suspirando pesadamente em seguida por saber que seu amigo apenas tentava esquivar-se de maiores explicações.

- Além do mais, ele ... - Sesshoumaru parou sua frase e pôs-se a andar pela sala e a gesticular algo com as mãos enquanto tentava finalizar seu pensamente. Só de lembrar-se da cena ficou nervoso e irritado.

- Ele? - indagou ela enquanto observava o amigo andar de um lado ao outro na sala.

- Ele ia... - mais uma vez o youkai não conseguiu finalizar a frase, tentava de todo jeito mas não conseguia.

- Ele ia o quê? - indagava Rin tentando fazer o youkai "desembuchar" de vez.

- Ia te... - segurou um rosnado em sua garganta que foi notado por Rin.

- Ele ia me beijar, é isso? - perguntou a garota com muita curiosidade.

- SIM! - disse ele em voz alta e parando de andar. Ele estava tão irritado em pensar no fato que chegava estar com a respiração ofegante de tão bravo que estava, e acabou por não notar que a garota se pôs parada à sua frente novamente.

- Não me diga que estava com ciúmes Sesshy?! - disse ela enqunato o fitava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Aquele sorriso conseguia desarmar Sesshoumaru de uma forma que nem ele mesmo conseguia entender.

- E qual é a graça nisso? - indagou ele sério e meio sem jeito enquanto desviava do olhar de Rin.

- Não fique assim! Venha, sente-se. - disse ela o puxando para sentar num sofá de couro que havia ali.

- Sei que sempre se preocupou comigo, e lhe sou muito grata por isso, mas não sou mais uma criança Sesshy. - dizia ela de forma calma – Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, por mais difícil que seja de acreditar! - finalizou ela de forma divertida tentando descontrair o ambiente.

Diante do último comentário da garota o belo youkai sorriu discretamente de lado, sabia que a amiga queria "quebrar" aquele clima pesado do ambiente.

- Sério? Pois não parecia que sabia se cuidar... - insinuou ele de forma a provocá-la. Ela notou a provocação mas não entrou em seu "jogo", apenas fez-lhe uma caretinha e voltou a falar.

- Sei que só quer me proteger...

- Eu só não quero que se machuque Rin, não quero vê-la sofrer. - disse ele com a voz terna enquanto fitava e acariciava uma das mãos da jovem.

Na verdade, além do belo youkai não querer vê-la sofrer, não suportava a idéia de _sua_ Rin estar nos braços de outro, ainda mais daquele MOLEQUE!! Mas isso ele nunca admitiria para ela.

- Eu sei, mas tem que entender que não somos mais crianças e nem tão pouco adolescentes. Não precisa mais agir como meu irmão mais velho de forma tão superprotetora. - disse a bela jovem enquanto fitava o perfil do rosto do youkai e colocava uma mexa daqueles lindos cabelos prateados atras da orelha do jovem.

Diante daquelas palavras o youkai se pôs pensativo: "Será que era assim que ela o via? Como um irmão mais velho?". Obviamente que Sesshoumaru não gostou nada dessa pensamento.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta Rin? - questionou ele fitando-a ternamente. A garota apenas assentiu-lhe em confirmação.

- Mas terá que responder honestamente. - avisou o youkai.

- Hai! - respondeu ela batendo uma falsa continência.

- Você sente alguma coisa por esse moleque? - perguntou ele pronunciando com desdém a última palavra.

Rin sabia que ele se referia a Kohako só pelo modo que ele pronunciara a palavra "moleque".

- Sesshy, como eu disse naquele almoço, eu nunca senti nada por Kohako a não ser amizade.

- Eu sei, mas e agora depois de reencontrá-lo? Ainda sente o mesmo: só amizade?

- Eu sei que ele está mudado, está mais bonito e mais determinado, mas não sinto nada por ele.

Sesshoumaru respirou aliviado diante da resposta de sua amiga.

- Mas por que a pergunta? - indagou ela curiosa.

- Curiosidade. - disse ele tentando disfarçar seu interesse e se esquivar de maiores explicações.

- Ainda vai voltar para conversar com ele? - indagou o youkai. Rin apenas assentiu-lhe em confirmação.

- Tenho certeza, pelo jeito dele, que ele pedirá que lhe de uma chance. - dizia Sesshoumaru.

- E? - questionou Rin.

- Você pretende responder o quê? Dará uma chance à ele? - indagou sério.

- Ainda não sei. Por mais que eu não sinta o mesmo que ele, acho que não seria errado dar-lhe uma chance. Ele é uma pessoa boa, sempre foi muito bom e carinhoso comigo. - respondeu a jovem – Mas ainda não me decidi sobre isso. - finalizou ela já se levantando do sofá, demonstrando que aquela conversa se encerraria por ali. O belo youkai também se levantou e a estava acompanhando enquanto andavam em direção à porta.

Sesshoumaru não gostou muito da resposta da garota, mas não podia fazer nada diante da situação.

Ao ver a cara de desgosto e desaprovação do amigo, a garota o questionou:

- Até hoje não entendo por que toda essa sua antipatia por Kohako. Por que não gosta dele?

- Porque ele sempre quis me tirar o que de mais precioso tenho em minha vida. - respondeu o youkai com a voz fraca.

- E o que seria isso? - indagou a garota muito curiosa.

O belo youkai apenas baixou a cabeça quebrando o contato visual que tinha com a bela jovem. Diante do gesto de seu amigo, Rin percebeu que se tratava de algo "delicado" para ele conversar, então não se incomodou com o silêncio do belo rapaz sobre o assunto.

- Tudo bem Sesshy, se não quer me contar o que é, esse é um direito seu! - disse a garota de forma compreensiva enquanto o olhava com carinho.

Sorriu-lhe em seguida já o chamando para voltarem à festa enquanto abria a porta do escritório. O rapaz apenas lhe disse para voltar à festa que ele iria logo em seguida, precisava fazer algo antes.

Rin saiu daquela sala e seguiu para onde acontecia a festa, procurava Kohako para poderem terminar a "conversa" de momentos antes.

Depois que a garota deixou a sala, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e continuou a segurar a maçaneta da mesma, estava cabisbaixo.

- O que me é mais precioso Rin, é você... - sussurrou ele para si mesmo.

Quando Sesshoumaru saía finalmente do escritório onde estava, foi abordado por alguém:

- Filho, quando aceitará os sentimentos que tem pela menina Rin? Sabe...ela não esperará por você pra sempre! - disse InuTaisho como se quisesse aconselhar seu primogênito, enquanto passava por Sesshoumaru e dando-lhe leves tapinhas no ombro do rapaz, o que fez o rapaz arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas e ficar muito pensativo sobre o que ouvira.

0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

_Oi gente, tudo bem?_

_Eis mais um capítulo pra vcs, espero que tenham gostado!!_

_Já vou avisando que o próximo vai demorar um pouco a ser postado, ainda nem comecei a escrevê-lo!!_

_Bom...agradeço a todos os reviews, vcs são realmente d+!!_

_Bjus!!_


	12. Triste Desilusão

_Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados!!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0

**APENAS BONS AMGOS?**

**Cap. XI – Triste Desilusão**

Depois de conversar com Sesshoumaru no escritório, Rin voltou para o jardim da casa onde acontecia a festa e como o combinado Kohako ainda se encontrava perto da árvore de Sakura à espera da garota.

Rin se aproximou do rapaz e tocou-lhe o ombro já que ele se encontrava de costas para ela.

- Kohako?! – chamou ela.

- Rin! – disse ele já abrindo-lhe um lindo sorriso.

- Kohako, precisamos conversar. – disse a garota um pouco séria.

- O que foi Rin, aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagava o rapaz preocupado e continuou ao vê-la desviar-lhe o olhar e abaixar a cabeça como se entristecesse com algo – Se Sesshoumaru fez ou disse algo que lhe magoou, eu... – foi interrompido pela bela moça.

- Não Kohako, não. Isso não tem nada a ver com Sesshoumaru.

- Então me diga, o que está acontecendo, _minha_ Rin? – questionou ele já abraçando a garota.

- Não faça isso Kohako, onegai! – dizia ela ainda cabisbaixa e empurrando levemente o jovem humano.

Kohako apenas se afastou da garota e pôs-se a fitá-la interrogativamente.

- Gomen ne Kohako. – disse ela ao ver a reação de confuso do amigo.

Kohako ao ver os olhos e a expressão da garota pôde notar claramente do que se tratava: Rin lhe daria o fora de novo!

- Mas Rin, eu te amo!! – disse o rapaz em tom quase de desespero.

- Kohako não dificulte as coisas... – disse a garota fitando-o com ternura e com tristeza por fazê-lo sofrer novamente.

- Rin, me dê uma chance, é só isso que lhe peço! – pediu ele de forma suplicante enquanto fitava os belos orbes chocolates da bela jovem e acariciava-lhe o rosto.

- Kohako – disse ela enquanto segurava a mão do rapaz que estava a lhe acariciar - ... me desculpe, não acho justo com você. Infelizmente meus sentimentos por você nunca mudaram e provavelmente nunca mudarão. Te vejo apenas como um grande amigo e nada mais.

As palavras da garota pareceram dilacerar as esperanças e o coração do jovem humano. Kohako sentia-se agora perdido e desnorteado, não sabia o que fazer, como agir ou o que pensar.

Ao notar a situação de tristeza que assolava Kohako, Rin tocou-lhe o ombro e pronunciou o nome do rapaz, queria confortar-lhe de alguma forma.

Rin não achava certo iludir as pessoas, sempre fora muito sincera e honesta com todos mesmo que isso magoasse as pessoas vez ou outra. Rin nunca tivera medo ou receio de dizer tudo o que pensava, e não achava justo magoar-se apenas para satisfazer as vontades da outra pessoa e vice-versa; sempre fora muito convicta de suas crenças e fiel a seus princípios.

- Bom... acho que não há mais razão de eu ficar aqui. – disse Kohako - ...Acho melhor eu ir. – finalizou lançando um olhar significativo para Rin e caminhando para longe dali.

Rin não sabia o que fazer ou se devia fazer algo, apenas viu-o ir embora em silêncio.

Rin permaneceu na festa por mais um tempo e depois foi embora, precisava assimilar tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

--

Sesshoumaru logo que saiu do escritório onde tivera a conversa com Rin, refletiu um pouco sobre o que ouvira de seu pai e voltou para a festa, para o lado de Sara, sua namorada.

Quando se cansou das reclamações da garota resolveu que era hora de levá-la para casa e enquanto a levava embora pensava seriamente em colocar um fim no relacionamento dos dois.

O carro de Sesshoumaru estacionou em frente à casa da moça, a qual ficou surpresa com isso.

Dentro do carro:

- Sesshy, pensei que passaríamos a noite juntos! – questionou Sara ao vê-lo estacionar o carro frente à sua casa.

- Pensou errado Sara e já lhe avisei para não me chamar assim!! – disse o belo youkai com certa irritação em sua voz.

- Mas... – a moça tentou argumentar.

- Sara, precisamos conversar. – disse o rapaz fitando a moça seriamente.

Sara ao notar o tom de voz usado por Sesshoumaru e o olhar sério que ele lhe lançara, pôde perceber que a notícia que viria a seguir não seria nada agradável. Ficou calada esperando qual seria o próximo "movimento" do youkai.

- Não vejo futuro algum para nossa relação e acredito que esta seja a hora apropriada para terminarmos. – disse ele com indiferença e muita frieza.

- Eu sabia! É aquela garota não é? – indagou Sara completamente irritada e indignada.

- Sara, há algum tempo venho pensando nisso, em nossa relação, e achei melhor assim. Rin não tem nada a ver com isso. – disse ele simplesmente.

- Sei sei, você não me engana Sesshoumaru, se pensa que vai me trocar por aquela mocréiazinha, está muito enganado!! – disse ela já com a voz alterada.

- Sara, não admito que fale assim de Rin!! – disse ele com o olhar estreito e ameaçador para Sara que calou-se tamanho foi o medo que sentiu. Nunca, em todo o tempo que estiveram juntos, ela nunca o viu lançar-lhe umolhar tão mortífero e assustador.

- Acredito que não tenhamos mais o que conversar. Adeus Sara. – disse Sesshoumaru como que dissesse indiretamente para que Sara saísse do carro.

- Ótimo! – disse ela irritada e em voz alta já abrindo a porta do carro – Mas isso não ficará assim Sesshoumaru, isso eu lhe garanto! – disse ela antes de bater a porta do carro do rapaz.

Sesshoumaru apenas suspirou pesadamente diante das palavras da garota e deu a partida no carro em seguida; precisava ir para casa e tomar um belo banho para ver se conseguia relaxar um pouco e foi isso o que fez.

O belo youkai não conseguia tirar Rin de seus pensamentos e as palavras de seu pai continuavam a assombrar sua mente. A hipótese de "perder" Rin para outro homem não lhe agradava em nada, no entanto, o fato de Rin não corresponder a seus sentimentos também o assustava e muito, já que correria o risco de perder sua melhor amiga caso se declarasse para ela e ela o rejeitasse.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que queria ter Rin ao seu lado pro resto de sua vida, queria sentir seus carinhos e receber seus agrados. A garota sabia exatamente como conquistá-lo... e entre tantos pensamentos o belo youkai de orbes dourados adormeceu.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

_Oi gente, tudo bem?_

_Por favor me desculpem pela demora em atualizar, mas sabem como é...meu tempo anda muito corrido!_

_Peço desculpas também pelo capítulo ter ficado curtinho, gomen ne!_

_Quero agradecer a todos os reviews de vcs, amei todos, arigatou pessoal!_

_Espero poder atualizar em breve, mas não prometo nada..._

_Bjus à todos!!_


	13. Os dias passam

_Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados!!_

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**APENAS BONS AMGOS?**

**Cap. XII - Os dias passam...**

O final de semana passou como num piscar de olhos e Rin começara finalmente a trabalhar no Museu.

A jovem estava muito feliz e empolgada por estar trabalhando em tal renomada instituição; todos os funcionários dali lhe foram muito gentis e prestativos lhe passando as mais diversas informações sobre o funcionamento do Museu. Bankotsu fora designado a prestar-lhe ajuda e a interá-la de seu cargo bem como outros assuntos.

Perto da hora do almoço:

- Olá gatão! – disse Jakotsu ao fitar Bankotsu.

Jakotsu era assessor/secretário de Rin.

- Jakotsu já pedi pra não me chamar assim!! – disse o belo rapaz já irritado.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...o que deseja então?

- Vim buscar Rin-chan para almoçar, avise-a por favor.

- Hum...vou avisá-la. – disse já se levantando de sua mesa e caminhando em direção à sala da moça.

(TOC TOC)

- Entre! – disse Rin ao ouvir alguém bater em sua porta.

- Rin-chan, o gatão do Bankotsu veio te buscar para almoçar.

Diante do comentário do amigo (?), Rin abafou algumas risadinhas, achava muito divertido o jeito de ser de seu assessor...

- Ah sim, diga-lhe que já vou.

Rin e Bankotsu já haviam combinado de almoçarem juntos naquele dia, assim o rapaz poderia lhe explicar melhor algumas coisas a respeito do setor de restaurações do museu, área essa onde o próprio jovem trabalhava e fazia parte de sua administração.

Saindo do Museu, o "casal" rumou a um restaurante muito freqüentado por empresários da cidade. Era um lugar muito agradável e tranqüilo e servia pratos deliciosos, por isso era tão procurado por empresários para realizarem seus "famosos" almoços de negócios.

Chegando no restaurante, foram levados até uma mesa já devidamente reservada para eles, em seguida um garçom veio para atendê-los. Ambos fizeram seus pedidos e quando Rin se levantava para ir ao _toallet_ (**N/A: **_nem sei c escrevi certo!_), trombou em alguém que passava ali perto de sua mesa.

- Ai me desculpe! – dizia ela fazendo uma reverência e tentendo se recompor do ocorrido.

- Rin? O que faz aqui? – indagou uma voz masculina que lhe era muito familiar.

- Sesshoumaru?! Que surpresa!! – disse a moça já abrindo-lhe um lindo sorriso.

- Grr, grr. – Bankotsu fez como se limpasse a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Ah, me desculpe! Sesshoumaru, este é Saito Bankotsu, ele faz parte da equipe administrativa do setor de restauração do museu. Bankotsu, este é Taisho Sesshoumaru, um grande amigo meu! – disse a bela jovem ao apresentar um ao outro.

- Saito. – cumprimentou secamente Sesshoumaru.

- Ora, ora, vejam só se não é o grande Sr. Taisho Sesshoumaru!! – disse Bankotsu de forma debochada.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – indagou Rin um pouco confusa.

- Infelizmente sim. – respondeu o belo youkai com certo desgosto em sua voz.

Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru fizeram faculdade na mesma época e eram vistos como rivais no que se referia a mulheres. Os dois eram os mais cobiçados pela mulherada da faculdade e por algum motivo, Sesshoumaru não demonstrava qualquer simpatia pelo rapaz e vice-versa.

Sesshoumaru não gostou nada de ver que Rin se encontrava acompanhada de Bankotsu, conhecia o jovem humano muito bem para saber quais eram suas intenções para com a SUA amada. Sabia que o rapaz não perdia tempo quando o "assunto" era uma bela mulher. Diante de tais pensamentos cerrou a mão em punho, o ciúme parecia aflorar-lhe.

- Fiquei sabendo que seu relacionamento com bela senhorita Sara acabou. Isso é realmente muito triste Sesshoumaru! – disse o jovem humano com enorme satisfação e deboche.

Rin ao ouvir o comentário de Bankotsu, olhou surpresa para Sesshoumaru que se mantinha impassível, não respondendo ao comentário/provocação do humano.

- Sesshoumaru, será que eu poderia conversar com você um minuto? – pediu a garota que o fitava de forma intrigada e com extrema ternura.

Diante daqueles olhos achocolatados o belo youkai ficava completamente sem ação, então assentiu-lhe com a cabeça em sinal de cofirmação.

- Ban, já venho. Não me demorarei. – disse a garota para o rapaz que a acompanhava.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ele baixou e muito chateado por vê-la cheia de "intimidades" com Sesshoumaru.

Rin e o belo youkai de longos cabelos prateados se dirigiram para um lugar mais calmo onde poderiam conversar melhor e sem intromissões.

- Sesshy, está tudo bem com você? – indagou preocupada.

- E por quê não haveria de estar? – questionou ele meio seco.

- Sesshy, é verdade o que Ban disse a respeito de você e de Sara?

Ao ouvir a forma como a moça se referia a Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma grande raiva, parecia que ambos já haviam se tornado íntimos, e isso não lhe agradava em nada!

- Sim. – disse ele simplesmente, não sabia o porquê de tantos questionamentos a esse respeito.

Rin suspirou pesadamente diante da resposta e das reações do belo youkai. Lembrava-se ela que quando seu amigo queria ser chato e dificultar as coisas, ele definitivamente conseguia!!

- E você e Kohako, como estão? – indagou frio tentando não demonstrar ciúmes.

- Eu e Kohako? Como assim? – ela retrucou confusa.

- Não se faça de boba Rin, vocês estão juntos, não estão?

- Claro que não! De onde tirou essa idéia Sesshy?

- Depois de nossa conversa na festa, achei que daria uma chance àquele _moleque_!

- Aff...realmente cogitei essa possibilidade, mas não consegui. Nunca gostei de Kohako, pelo menos não dessa forma.

O jovem youkai sentiu uma grande alegria e alívio invadir seu ser ao ouvir as palavras proferidas por sua amiga.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio entre os dois, Sesshoumaru resolveu se manifestar e explicar o término de sua relação com Sara.

- Eu e Sara terminamos porque achei que não possuíamos mais qualquer tipo de afinidade. – disse ele com indiferença.

- Entendo...bom, já sabe que se precisar de algo, estou aqui. – disse ela com um suave sorriso enquanto fitava os belos orbes dourados do youkai.

Rin sabia que seu amigo podia estar apenas se fazendo de "durão" e que por dentro ele poderia estar sofrendo com o fim de seu relacionamento. Mal sabia ela é que ele estava muito feliz em não estar mais com Sara e em saber que ela (Rin) também não estava com Kohako.

- Bom, preciso ir agora. Ban está me esperando para almoçarmos.

- Rin! – os passos da garota foram interrompidos pelo chamado do belo youkai.

- Sim!?

- Qual a relação existente entre você e Bankotsu?

- Relação? – indagou ela confusa recebendo em resposta de seu amigo apenas um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom, nossa "relação" é estritamente profissional Sesshy, nada mais do que isso. Por quê?

- Nada...mas tenha cuidado com ele. Tenho certeza que não é apenas uma relação profissional que ele quer ter com você.

Rin apenas sorriu diante do comentário do amigo, era impressionante como ele teimava em se "preocupar" com ela!

A garota pôs-se a andar, voltando assim, à mesa onde Bankotsu a esperava, e Sesshoumaru se manteve parado no mesmo lugar apenas admirando aquela bela figura feminina a se distanciar dele. De repente Rin se vira para ele e diz:

- Gostaria de almoçar comigo amanhã?

O youkai apenas assentiu-lhe em confirmação já que fora pego de surpresa.

- Então passe no Museu por volta de 12:30hs que ficarei te esperando! – sorriu-lhe mais uma vez e voltou para sua mesa.

Sesshoumaru também retornou para a sua mesa onde teria uma reunião de negócios com alguns clientes da empresa. No entanto, não conseguia tirar a garota e nem as informações daquela conversa, de sua cabeça. O belo youkai não conseguia tirar seus lindos orbes dourados da figura feminina que estava sentada a algumas mesas de distância da sua. Ela era realmente linda e encantadora, era a _fêmea_ perfeita para ELE! (este era o seu pensamento).

Após o almoço, o dia transcorreu relativamente bem para todos. Rin estava muito empolgada com seu trabalho e Sesshoumaru contava as horas e os minutos para que chegasse logo seu almoço com sua bela e amada "amiga".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pessoal, eis mais um capítulo pra vcs! Desculpa ele ser curtinho, mas só assim estou conseguindo postar!_

_Peço desculpas também por eventuais erros, é que não estou tendo tempo para fazer as devidas correções antes de postar!_

_Bjus à todos e espero que estejam gostando!_


	14. O Almoço

_Vale lembrar que Inuyasha e seus demais personagens NÂO me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados!!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Cap. XIII – O Almoço**

No dia seguinte Sesshoumaru parecia distraído no trabalho e seus funcionários notaram isso. O belo youkai de cabelos prateados só conseguia pensar em Rin e no almoço que teriam juntos. Em sua mente ele se encontrava num grande impasse: não sabia se devia se declarar para a bela humana, colocando em risco sua amizade com ela caso a garota o rejeitasse, ou se mantinha-se calado a esse respeito.

Rin encontrava-se muitíssimo atarefada no Museu já que estavam para receber peças antigas a respeito dos lendários Soldados de Terracota para uma exposição que seria organizada ali na instituição. Ela tinha que se manter atenta à burocracia do Museu e da transportadora das peças, precisava ficar de olho para que nada fosse danificado quando fossem descarregados e desembalados.

- Com licença!

- Hum...olá bonitão, o que deseja? – indagou Jakotsu enquanto analisava a figura masculina à sua frente.

- Preciso falar com Nakagawa Rin. – disse seco enquanto encarava o rapaz (?) de forma não muito amistosa.

- Ah sim! Você deve ser Taisho Sesshoumaru!

O youkai apenas confirmou-lhe com um aceno de cabeça.

- Venha comigo, a senhorita Rin pediu para levá-lo até ela quando chegasse.

Sesshoumaru seguiu o jovem humano até uma parte do Museu parecida com docas de carga e descarga de mercadorias. Rin se encontrava com uma prancheta em sua mãos e anotava cada caixa de madeira que era descarregada e apontava para onde elas deveriam ser colocadas.

Os olhos do belo youkai se encheram de brilho ao ver aquela a quem tanto admirava e amava. Rin estava com um terninho azul marinho em risca de giz com uma camisa branca por baixo do blazer, sapatos de salto fino e os cabelos presos num lindo e alto rabo-de-cavalo.

- Bonitão, espere aqui! – disse Jakotsu antes de ir chamar a garota.

- Rin, o Sr. Taisho está aqui. – disse já apontando para o youkai de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados.

Rin abriu um lindo sorriso e fez sinal para que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse de onde ela estava.

- Sesshoumaru vou me atrasar um pouco, preciso terminar de receber esse carregamento, espero que não tenha problema.

- Sem problemas. – respondeu ele enquanto a observava admirado.

Rin sorriu-lhe mais uma vez e pôs-se a continuar a fazer o seu serviço. Depois de passados uns 15 minutos, tudo já havia sido descarregado.

- Jakotsu, você ficará encarregado de averiguar a abertura de cada caixa para que nada se quebre e que as peças sejam devidamente catalogadas e encaminhadas ao setor de restauração para passarem por uma limpeza.

- Sim Sra! Pode deixar comigo Rin-chan! – disse o humano batendo-lhe uma falsa continência, o que fez Rin sorrir-lhe divertida.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, estou faminta! – disse ela já se apegando ao braço do youkai e conduzindo-o para fora daquele setor.

- Parece que está bem atarefada hoje. – comentou ele puxando assunto.

- Sim. Hoje o dia será bem corrido por aqui. – respondeu-lhe enquanto pegava sua bolsa.

- Onde quer almoçar?

- Não sei. Em qualquer lugar, desde que seja um lugar tranqüilo e sem muitas formalidades. – disse ela com certo cansaço na voz.

- Rin-chan!! – uma voz chamou a moça antes que ela pudesse sair do Museu.

- Sim?! – respondeu ela se virando para ver quem a chamava.

- Queria saber se gostaria de almoçar comigo novamente hoje...

- Desculpa Ban, hoje já tenho compromisso para o almoço. Fica pra outro dia, pode ser?

- Sim... – respondeu o belo rapaz meio que contrariado e não gostando de ver quem seria o acompanhante da moça naquele dia.

Sesshoumaru apenas lançou um olhar vitorioso para o jovem humano de longos cabelos negros que se roía de inveja e de ciúmes do youkai de belos orbes dourados.

Enquanto ambos (Sesshy/Rin) estavam dentro do carro a caminho do restaurante, Sesshoumaru não conseguia evitar olhar vez ou outra para a mulher ao seu lado e a pensar sobre o "momento" que se aproximava.

- Sesshy, há algo errado? – indagou ela curiosa por receber tantos olhares de seu _amigo_.

- Não, por quê a pergunta? – o youkai sentiu como se a garota o tivesse pego fazendo algo errado, mas não deixou transparecer sua surpresa.

- É que você parece meio aflito ou preocupado e não pára de me olhar...

- Não é nada... – disse ele evasivamente em seu habitual tom e voltando seus olhos para o caminho que percorriam.

- Vamos, pode falar, meu traje não está apropriado para onde vamos, não é?

- Você está ótima para onde vamos Rin...

- Tem certeza? – indagou ela ainda pensativa enquanto se "media" de cima a baixo para ver se não tinha realmente nada de errado com sua roupa.

- Deixe de ser boba Rin, você linda. – disse com firmeza tentando tranqüilizar a garota.

- Hum...se está dizendo... – se acomodou melhor no assento enquanto sorria parecendo uma criança travessa que acabara de ser elogiada, o que fez Sesshoumaru esboçar um discreto mas charmoso sorriso de lado enquanto a olhava de soslaio.

No restaurante tudo transcorreu de forma tranqüila e agradável para ambos. Conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos e vez ou outra se provocavam de forma descontraída. Em meio às conversas, Sesshoumaru parecia ficar mais maravilhado a cada palavra que saía dos lábios de Rin e se pegava, vez ou outra, imaginando em como seria tê-la para si, em poder sentir seus toques e o delicioso cheiro daquela pele macia, e nem se dava conta dos olhares desejosos que lançava à sua _amiga_.

Rin, durante a conversa, notou que certas vezes, o belo youkai lançava-lhe olhares "estranhos", jurava que via _desejo_ naqueles olhos dourados hipinotizantes. Certos olhares lhe eram tão intensos que a deixavam sem jeito, mas ela tentava a todo custo não demonstrar que os notara.

- EU SABIA! EU SABIA! – falava em voz alta uma mulher que parara ao lado da mesa de Sesshoumaru e Rin, chamando-lhes a atenção.

- Você nunca me enganou Sesshoumaru! NUNCA!

- Sara o que faz aqui? – indagou o belo youkai de forma indiferente mas levemente irritado pelo "escândalo" que a moça fazia ali.

- O que EU faço aqui? Melhor: o que ELA faz aqui?? – disse alterada enquanto apontava para Rin que não fazia e menos idéia do que estava acontecendo ali.

- Abaixe seu tom de voz Sara... – dizia Sesshoumaru em tom de aviso para a mulher que parecia não lhe dar ouvidos chamava a atenção dos demais ali presentes.

- Se pensa que vai roubá-lo de mim e ficar impune, sua mocréia, você está muito enganada! Ouviu bem? MUITO ENGANADA!! – gritou Sara fazendo menção de atacar Rin por sobre a mesa.

- Mas...eu...- dizia Rin confusa com o comentário da mulher e arregalando os olhos ao notar que a mesma pretendia atacá-la.

- É melhor você não tocar em nenhum fio de cabelo da Rin, isso para o seu próprio bem! – disse Sesshoumaru já em pé segurando com muita força o braço de Sara, a impedindo de concluir sua pretensão, que era machucar Rin.

Sara vendo-se vencida, já que Sesshoumaru lhe era MMUUUIIITTTOOO mais forte e por ter ficado desesperadamente amedrontada com a atitude e com o olhar mortífero do youkai, tentou outra estratégia...

- Mas Sesshy! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? – dizia ela se agarrando ao colarinho da camisa do youkai enquanto se acabava em lágrimas.

- Eu te amo Sesshy! EU TE AMO, não vê isso?? – disse ela ainda "nos braços" de Sesshoumaru olhando-o com os olhos marejados d'água.

- Não se faça de vítima Sara! Você nunca me amou, você AMA apenas o MEU dinheiro e nada mais... – disse ele completamente frio e irritado enquanto soltava o braço da moça lançando-a ao chão.

(Nisso os seguranças do lugar já se aproximavam da mesa).

- Levem esta lunática daqui! – disse Sesshoumaru como uma ordem aos seguranças.

E...CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!rsrsrs

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Oi pessoal, tudo bem?_

_Mil desculpas pela demora em postar, realmente não tive tempo, sem dizer que passei por uma crise de falta de imaginação para continuar a fict, gomen né!!_

_Ah! Adorei todos os reviews de vcs, vlw mesmo!!_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje apesar de este ter sido curtinho com os últimos postados..._

_Bom...quero mandar bjus à todos e até a próxima!!_

_Fui..._


	15. O Casamento

_Só relembrando: a estória de Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertence e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS?**

**Cap. XIV- O Casamento**

Passado o ocorrido com Sara, Sesshoumaru se desculpou com Rin pelo fato e depois de algum tempo já saíram do restaurante para seguirem para seus respectivos trabalhos.

O belo youkai estava visivelmente frustrado pelo o que ocorrera no almoço e mais ainda por não ter conseguido encontrar um momento adequado para "conversar" certo assunto com a garota, ou melhor, para literalmente declara-se para a jovem.

(No carro de Sesshoumaru):

- Não fique assim Sesshy, a culpa não foi sua da Sara aparecer e ter um chilik... – dizia Rin enquanto pousava uma de suas mãos no ombro do belo homem ao seu lado tentando consolá-lo ou confortá-lo pelo ocorrido. Ri podia notar claramente que seu amigo estava aborrecido só pelo seu olhar distante e seu semblante triste.

- Aham. – resmungou Sesshoumaru enquanto confirmava com um aceno de cabeça o que Rin lhe dissera.

Semanas se passaram desde que ambos almoçaram juntos. Durante esse período, os dois praticamente nem se viam, apenas se falavam esporadicamente por telefone. Rin se encontrava completamente atolada de serviço no Museu desde a chegada dos soldados de Terracota para uma exposição que seria promovida naquela instituição. Precisava encontrar um local adequado dentro do Museu para poder montar e coordenar devidamente aquela exposição que duraria apenas 2 semanas, já que aquelas peças haviam sido cedidas por um Museu de outra cidade, o qual possuía a obrigação de zelar por elas e mantê-las em segurança.

Com isso, aproximava-se também o casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome, onde Rin e Sesshoumaru poderiam se encontrar novamente, já que ele seria o padrinho de Inuyasha e Rin seria uma das madrinhas de Kagome.

E eis que o "grande dia" chega. A cerimônia já estava para começar e Rin tentava acalmar Kagome que se encontrava com os nervos à flor-da-pele.

- Calma K-chan, logo logo estará casada com Inuyasha. – dizia Rin tentando acalmar a amiga que andava de um lodo ao outro na salinha a ela reservada na grande Igreja.

- Ai Rin-chan e se na hora o Inu não me quiser mais e me abandonar no altar? – falava a noiva nervosamente.

- Credo Kagome!! Pare de pensar besteiras! – disse Rin com a voz firme repreendendo a amiga. – Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? Ele te ama K-chan!

- Eu sei, mas e se ele... – foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Chega de "mas"!! Presta bem atenção K-chan: o Inuyasha **NÃO** vai te abandonar no altar pelo simples fato dele ser **COMPLETAMENTE** **APAIXONADO** por você, ele te **AMA**!! Por isso ELE te pediu em casamento!!

- Mas...

- K-chan, qual a parte do " ele te **AMA**" que você não entendeu ainda?? – falou séria para a amiga.

- É...você deve ter razão Rin-chan...

- Eu TENHO razão K-chan, agora chega de paranóias, você precisa terminar de se arrumar que a cerimônia já está para começar.

Em outra salinha da Igreja:

- Eu não posso fazer isso... – dizia um Inuyasha nervoso que andava de um lado ao outro da salinha e passava a mão nos cabelos demonstrando todo o seu nervosismo.

- Pare com isso Inuyasha, vai acabar furando o chão. – dizia calmamente Sesshoumaru que estava sentado numa poltrona que havia ali.

- Fala isso porque não está no meu lugar... – rebatou o nervoso hanyou.

- Aposto que se estivesse no seu lugar não estaria fazendo esse papel ridículo que está fazendo agora.

- Grr...Seu baka! – irritou-se Inuyasha – E se ela não vier? E se ela me abandonar? O que eu vou fazer? – dizia o hanyou enquanto se sentava em outra poltrona, baixando a cabeça e "segurando-a" com as mãos.

- Deixe de ser idiota _maninho_! Para o seu governo, Kagome já está AQUI na Igreja em uma sala reserva para ela e as madrinhas. Além do mais, duvido que ela vá te abandonar. Não sei como ela consegue, mas ela te **AMA**, seu baka! Agora vê se se acalma! – disse simplesmente o belo youkai mantendo um tom firme em sua voz.

Diante das palavras de seu _irmão_ mais velho Inuyasha se acalmou e tomou um ar pensativo. Nisso alguém veio chamá-los avisando que a cerimônia se iniciaria.

Todos já estavam devidamente acomodados em seus lugares quando a mulher que seria a Comentarista daquele "evento" pôs-se a falar chamando a atenção de todos. Em seguida entrou Inuyasha acompanhado de Sesshoumaru – seu padrinho – colocando-se em pé no lugar a ele pertinente e fitando a fundo da Igreja por onde Kagome entraria. Então, depois um tempo, a marcha nupcial pôde ser ouvida anunciando a entrada das madrinhas e da noiva.

Kagome escolhera 4 amigas suas para serem suas madrinhas (**N/A: **_tipo aqueles casamentos norte-americanos que vemos em filmes_.) Dentre elas estavam Rin e Sango, e mais 2 colegas de longa data da noiva. As 4 vestiam lindos vestidos na cor vermelha, mas cada um era de um modelo diferente e carregavam um pequeno ramalhete de flores.

Sesshoumaru ao ver Rin entrando naquele corredor ficou estático tamanha era a beleza da garota, ela estava muito radiante e ele estava maravilhado com aquela visão. Sem querer (?) a imaginou de noiva e indo em sua direção no altar. Simplesmente não conseguia desviar seu olhar daquela mulher que se encontrava agora no lado oposto ao seu ali no altar e quase que de frente pra ele.

Rin estava deslumbrante naquele vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho, tinha apenas parte do cabelo preso atrás e haviam feito cachos desgrenhados em seus lindos cabelos negros que estavam soltos. Seu sorriso iluminava todo o lugar tamanha era sua alegria em estar ali desfrutando daquele momento tão importante para sua amiga. Rin não pôde deixar de notar como Sesshoumaru estava elegante naquele smoking, estava muito charmoso e sedutor. Notou a forma como ele a olhava, horas sorria para ele, horas ficava um pouco sem graça por aqueles olhares que lhe eram lançados.

Inuyasha ao ver Kagome entrando na igreja e vindo em direção a ele, não se conteve e abriu um lindo sorriso, o que foi retribuído por ela. Com certeza 

aquela visão dela entrando nunca mais sairia de sua cabeça, ela estava simplesmente magnífica e estonteante.

Kagome ao ver seu noivo a esperando no altar sentia um turbilhão de coisas invadir seu peito, era alegria, felicidade, amor...tudo se misturava. Tinha que confessar que Inuyasha estava muito elegante e que não via a hora de estarem oficialmente casados para "desfrutar" melhor daquele homem que a hipnotizava.

Durante toda a cerimônia, Sesshoumaru não desgrudou seus olhos de _sua_ Rin, ele a devorava só com o olhar e ela pareceu notar isso. Por que será que ele a olhava tão intensamente? Pensava Rin um pouco confusa. Será que ele estava gostando dela? Não, não poderia ser isso...ou poderia?? Milhões de perguntas invadiam a cabeça da garota. Ela tinha que confessar que estava gostando daqueles olhares e da idéia de Sesshoumaru poder estar interessado por ela. Por incrível que parecesse, ela também o desejava muito, mas tentava não deixar transparecer, afinal, em sua mente, ele só a via como sua _amiga_...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Oi gente, tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e desse tbm!!_

_Esou amando escrever essa fict e espero estar agradando à todos!_

_Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews, vlw mesmo gente!!_

_Assim que possível atualizarei a fict novamente._

_Bjus e boas férias à todos!!_


	16. A Festa do Casório

_A estória e os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!!_

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS****?**

**Cap. XV- A Festa**

Terminada a cerimônia religiosa do enlaçamento matrimonial de Inuyasha e Kagome, ambos, acompanhados de seus convidados e amigos, seguiram para o local onde seria a festa. Era um local muito bonito e a céu aberto, estava magnificamente decorado com rosas brancas e outras flores silvestres, havia também ali uma enorme tenda onde ficavam as mesas do Buffet, algumas mesas para que os convidados se sentassem e ainda um pequeno bar que executava na hora os mais variados tipos de bebidas.

Do lado de fora da tenda fôra montado um palco sob a luz da majestosa lua que iluminava o céu acompanhada de suas estrelas mais brilhantes. Bem próximo do palco onde a banda animava a festa havia uma pista para que as pessoas pudessem dançar e se divertir ao som daquela banda que tocava.

- Gostando da festa? – perguntou um belo rapaz parando ao lado de uma bela jovem que admirava os noivos enquanto se divertiam na pista junto com alguns convidados.

- Sim...está tudo tão lindo! – respondeu a moça enquanto sorria largamente ainda observando o casal na pista.

- Devo dizer que está muito bonita esta noite _minha_ Rin. – disse o rapaz enquanto levava uma taça de champanhe aos lábios e observa a moça de soslaio.

- Obrigada Sesshy, você também está muito elegante! – respondeu ela abrindo-lhe um lindo sorriso, não deixando de pensar nas palavras que ouvira do youkai.

"_Minha Rin? Como assim __sua__?Será que ouvi direito?_" Enquanto pensava naquelas palavras e admirava a festa que as pessoas estavam fazendo na pista, deixou algo escapar por seus lábios.

- Fico imaginando quando será a _nossa_ vez... – disse a garota distraidamente e com um ar sonhador enquanto fitava Inuyasha beijar Kagome apaixonadamente no meio da pista de dança.

Diante do comentário da garota Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e em seguida, percebendo que a moça mantinha seus olhos fitos em algum ponto da pista, seguiu o olhar dela até se deparar com os "pombinhos" da noite, entendendo então o comentário da amiga, voltando-lhe o olhar em seguida.

- O que disse _minha_ Rin? – questionou-a curioso.

A garota ao ouvir a pergunta do youkai acordou de seus pensamentos. E lá estava ele mais uma vez a chamando de _sua_. "_Que coisa estranha_" – pensou. Notou o olhar curioso de Sesshoumaru sobre si e só então lembrou-se do que dissera, começando a se "explicar" mais do que depressa!

- Hã? Ah sim...eu estava pensando em quando seria a nossa vez de estarmos no lugar dos noivos... – continuou ao ver Sesshoumaru arquear novamente a sobrancelha aparentando estar confuso - ... mas que bobagem a minha, somente um louco para querer se casar comigo, e você... – parou por um instante analisando aquela magnífica figura masculina ao seu lado; olhou-o de cima a baixo.

- Eu o que _minha_ Rin? – olhou-a de forma indagativa.

- Bom...você já disse que não é homem para casamento, então, acredito que este será o último "casório" do nosso círculo de amigos que presenciaremos, já que Sango e Miroku também já se casaram. – finalizou sorrindo divertida e abafando algumas risadinhas sobre seu comentário, o que fez o belo youkai sorrir de lado de forma MUITO sedutora enquanto levava novamente sua taça aos lábios.

- Acredito que esteja equivocada em seu comentário. – disse ele provocando a curiosidade da garota.

- Como assim?

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu-lhe discretamente, em seus olhos podia-se notar que ele parecia se deliciar com a "confusão" dela e ela também notou isso, bem como o tom de provocação que ele usava na voz.

Ah aquele sorriso!, Por que ele fazia isso com ela? Ela sempre o achara sedutor e esse sorriso dele _acabava_ literalmente com ela. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de _agarrar_ aquele homem e beijar-lhe os lábios, mas, mais uma vez precisava se conter. A garota não estava mais agüentando aquela situação, ela sabia que jurara para si mesma que o ajudaria a ser feliz mesmo que **NÃO **fosse ao _seu_ lado. Sabia que ele era apenas seu AMIGO e nada mais, mas aquela situação já estava ficando difícil e insuportável para ela. Ela o queria desesperadamente, e pensava até quando conseguiria esconder/disfarçar o que sentia por ele, ainda mais agora que ele a olhava com tanta intensidade, e notara que isso estava se tornando algo freqüente da parte dele ultimamente.

- Explique-se, vamos! – pedia ela fitando aquela face perfeitamente delineada.

Sesshoumaru apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativo provocando e atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade da garota. Depois voltou seus olhos para algum ponto interessante à sua frente.

- Ah Sesshy, não acredito que vai me deixar na curiosidade...explique-se, vai! – suplicava ela quase que de forma infantil enquanto puxava o braço so rapaz pela manga do paletó, parecendo uma criança quando quer muito alguma coisa.

Ele sorriu-lhe encantadoramente se manifestando em seguida.

- Rin, pense comigo: não precisa ser louco para querer se casar com você, você sabe que é maravilhosa e muito bonita... – o comentário do rapaz fez com que a garota corasse levemente, o encantando ainda mais – além do mais, já sei que foi pedida em casamento 2 vezes enquanto estava vivendo na França...

- Verdade... – respondeu ela levando um dedo aos lábios de forma pensativa.

- Só nos resta saber por que não se casou em nenhuma dessas "oportunidades"...

- Bem...sinceramente, acho que não estava preparada ainda... – o belo youkai apenas a ouvia atentamente - ...e honestamente, acho que não os amava o suficiente para isso.

- Entendo...

- E então, foi só nisso que me equivoquei? – perguntou ela enquanto pegava uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom que passava por ali.

- Não. – respondeu ele simplesmente e chamando a atenção da garota para si.

- Não? – indagou ela surpresa.

- Não. – mais uma vez ele respondeu simplesmente e sem muitas explicações.

- Não me diga que este Sesshoumaru mudou de idéia sobre casar-se! – indagou ela com certa incredulidade na voz.

- Eu era muito jovem quando disse aquilo, eu era praticamente um adolescente, _minha_ Rin. Acho que preciso apenas encontrar a pessoa certa que me faça mudar de idéia...

E mais uma vez essa "possessividade": como assim _sua_ Rin?

- Hum...sei... – resmungou ela o analisando como se duvidasse das palavras dele.

- Duvida deste Sesshoumaru _minha_ Rin?

Mas que coisa!! por que ele insistia em se dirigir a ela dessa forma??

- Quem? Eu? Não!! Imagina... – disse ela provocativa e debochando do rapaz, o qual apenas riu discretamente do comentário dela.

- Ei, Sesshoumaru! – ouviram alguém chamando o youkai ao longe.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça como se perguntasse o que Inuyasha queria com ele para o estar chamando.

- Venha cá, Kagome quer que tiremos umas fotos juntos, em família! – respondeu o hanyou.

- Já volto. – informou o belo youkai à garota.

- Tudo bem. – e a garota continuou ali admirando a festa e as pessoas que se divertiam na pista.

Ao ver o belo youkai se afastar da moça, _outro_ rapaz viu ali uma oportunidade de aproximar dela e conversarem um pouco.

- Devo dizer que é a garota mais linda dessa festa Rin. – foi o comentário do jovem humano ao chamar a atenção da moça para si.

- Oh, obrigada...Ko..Kohako. – disse ela meio sem jeito ao ver quem a elogiava – Não o tinha visto na festa...

- Não tem problema, o importante é que EU te vi... – disse ele deixando a garota ligeiramente corada e encabulada.

Em uma coisa ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer, Kohako realmente era um rapaz muito insistente e decidido. Desejava que Sesshoumaru não o visse ali, porque senão...ai ai ai, ela não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer...

- Kohako, por favor... – disse ela demonstrando ao rapaz que não queria mais tocar "naquele" assunto.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...não vim aqui para aborrecê-la. – disse ele enquanto balançava as mãos frente ao corpo tentando se "explicar" ou defender-se.

- Queria apenas lhe dizer que encontrei uma pessoa que gosta muito de mim.

- Oh!...Fico muito feliz em saber disso Kohako-kun.

Depois de lhe dizer essas palavras, a garota "rodou" os olhos pela festa para ver se encontrava a tal pessoa que ele comentara.

- Ela não veio com você esta noite? – perguntou ela ao notar que o rapaz se encontrava desacompanhado.

- Não. Ela precisou viajar a serviço ontem e voltará só amanhã de tarde.

-Ah...

Ao longe, ainda na "sessão" de fotos, Sesshoumaru pôde notar quem estava com SUA Rin, e como não podia deixar de ser: ele não gostou nada daquilo e pôs-se a andar mais que depressa, ele precisava agir...

Rin apenas sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada por alguém, se arrepiando com os beijos que lhe eram dados no pescoço e no ombro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Oi gente, tudo bem?_

_Obrigada por todos os reviews, adorei!!_

_E então, algum palpite meninas? Quem será que "agarrou" a Rin? Teria sido Kohako, seu eterno apaixonado, ou seria Sesshoumaru que finalmente decidira agir..._

_Não sei qdo conseguirei postar o próximo capítulo, mas já adiando que estará muito bom, só preciso ter tempo de digitá-lo._

_Bom, era isso, espero que tenham gostado e ótimo fim de semana à todos!_

_Bjus..._


	17. Se Entendendo finalmente!

_Os personagens de Inuyasha, bem como a sua estória, não me pertencem e possuem os seus direitos reservados!!!_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS??**

**Cap. XVI – Declarações**

Rin apenas sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada por alguém, se arrepiando com os beijos que lhe eram dados no pescoço e no ombro.

- Já estou aqui _minha_ Rin! – disse Sesshoumaru como num sussurro ao ouvido da garota sugando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha da mesma em seguida.

Essa atitude inesperada do youkai fez com que a bela humana arrepiasse todo o seu corpo e em seus olhos podia-se notar certa surpresa. Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e nenhum pensamento coerente parecia residir em sua mente.

Kohako, diante daquele acontecimento estava pasmo, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos testemunhavam: Sesshoumaru e Rin JUNTOS!!!!

- Faz o quê aqui ainda, moleque? – perguntou o belo youkai já com seus olhos ameaçadoramente estreitos para o humano.

- A......a.....- nada saía da boca de Kohako em resposta, ele apenas olhava de Sesshoumaru para Rin e de Rin para Sesshoumaru. Rin apenas sorria-lhe meio sem graça devido aquela situação.

- A.....acho que....a....tchau! – foram as únicas palavras que o rapaz conseguiu proferir em meio a alguns gaguejos, saindo dali em seguida.

Mesmo depois de Kohako ter deixado os dois à "sós", Sesshoumaru mantinha-se abraçado à Rin e começava a roçar seu nariz no pescoço da garota, sentindo todo o perfume doce que ela exalava, ato esse que mais uma vez fez Rin arrepiar-se e apertar fortemente seus olhos.

- Ses....Sesshy. – disse ela num fio de voz, mas que o youkai pôde ouvir.

- Sim, minha Rin. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Ouvindo o modo como ele se dirigiu a ela novamente, ela "voltou a si", virando-se para ficar de frente com o belo youkai e encarar aqueles orbes dourados que possuíam um brilho diferente, por assim dizer.

- O quê está acontecendo Sesshy?

- Como assim? Eu nem briguei com aquele insolente dessa vez! – disse ele meio que se fazendo de rogado e desentendido, mas por dentro ele estava muito feliz por ainda estar abraçado à garota.

- Sesshy, sabe que não é disso que estou falando.... – disse ela suspirando pesadamente depois.

- Não é? – perguntou ele arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas fazendo cara de confuso para a garota.

- Não! – respondeu ela exasperada - ...sobre isso conversamos depois!!

- Então sobre o que quer falar minha Rin?

- Viu? É disso que estou falando! Não entendo porque você passou a noite toda me chamando assim! Me olhando assim! E agiu assim na frente do Kohako!? – dizia ela enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

- Já não está óbvio minha Rin? – disse ele aproximando mais o corpo dela do seu e sussurrando sedutoramente em seu ouvido fazendo a garota estremecer levemente.

- Sessh......

Rin foi calada pelos lábios do youkai que tocavam os seus num beijo doce e cheio de paixão. Num primeiro momento a bela humana se viu tensa pois fora pega de surpresa, mas depois relaxou entreabrindo os lábios para que Sesshoumaru pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Fechou os olhos e desfrutou ao máximo aquele momento. Ao fim do beijo, Rin voltou a se pronunciar.

- Sesshy, eu não entendo....

Aquilo era realmente maravilhoso, Rin havia sonhado com isso inúmeras vezes, no entanto, nunca pensou que isso realmente lhe aconteceria algum dia. Sesshoumaru era um homem muito bonito e bem sucedido, podia ter a mulher que desejasse, por que iria querer justo ela? Uma simples humana??

- O que não entende minha Rin? – indagou serenamente enquanto acariciava a face da jovem que o fitava intensamente.

Vendo que Rin mantinha-se calada como se esperando uma resposta, o youkai pôs-se a falar novamente.

- Este Sesshoumaru sempre soube que esta Rin era a mulher para ele e nunca amou outra que não fosse ela.... – disse o belo youkai deixando transparecer toda sinceridade em sua voz - .....NUNCA. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Rin parecia não conseguir acreditar nas palavras que ouvia, estava muito surpresa com toda aquela "informação" (declaração).

- Você é o que tenho de mais precioso em minha vida Rin. – disse ao ouvido da garota ainda de forma sussurrante (?).

Diante daquelas palavras, Rin lembrou-se de já te-lo ouvido dizer algo parecido com aquilo, se não estava enganada, fora na festa organizada para comemorar seu retorno à Tókio. Foi então que tudo pareceu fazer sentido na cabeça da bela morena, a enchendo de alegria, o que fez a mesma abraçar fortemente o youkai que retribui-lhe o gesto.

- Rin.... – ele a chamou de forma serena.

- Sim Sesshy. – respondeu ela levantando a cabeça, que ora estava pousada no peito do rapaz, para poder ver-lhe os olhos.

- Quero te pedir uma coisa.

Diante das palavras do belo youkai Rin arqueou-lhe uma sobrancelha o que fez Sesshoumaru sorrir de lado, já que aquilo era uma "mania" sua.

-Uhum – "disse" ela enquanto acenava-lhe com um gesto de cabeça em confirmação.

A garota viu-o tirar uma caixinha de vermelho bem escuro de dentro de um dos bolsos de seu paletó e ficou um tanto quanto confusa.

- Se casaria com este Sesshoumaru minha Rin? – perguntou ele abrindo a caixinha e revelando um lindo anel de brilhantes para a garota. (**N/A:**_ só para esclarecer, NÃO é o mesmo anel que ele daria à Sara!!_).

- Casar?? – perguntou ela quase que em choque tamanha foi a surpresa dela diante do pedido do youkai.

Sesshoumaru apenas confirmou-lhe com um maneio de cabeça.

- Sesshy, mas nós nem namoramos ainda!!! – disse ela demonstrando sua confusão.

- Eu sei, mas já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que acredito que possamos pular essa parte de namoro. O que acha? – disse ele com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo e com muita certeza na voz.

- Sesshy.... – Rin olhava para Seshoumaru e para o anel enquanto tentava formular uma resposta - ...me desculpe, mas eu não.... – e a garota dói interrompida pelo youkai.

- Você não quer. Eu entendo. – disse ele sério enquanto fechava a caixinha e se desvencilhava de Rin.

- Espere! – exclamou ela já segurando a mão dele que estava com a caixinha. – Não foi isso o que eu disse!!

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou-lhe uma de suas sobrancelhas demonstrando agora sua confusão.

- Nada me deixaria mais feliz que casar com você. – disse ela enquanto acariciava a face bem delineada do rapaz e beijando-lhe os lábios de forma apaixonada em seguida, ato esse que foi correspondido intensamente por Sesshoumaru que voltara a abraça-la.

O beijo foi finalizado por falta de ar.

- Mas... – Sesshoumaru tentou manifestar-se.

- Não pense bobagem Sesshy, fiquei apenas surpresa com o pedido, o que me deixou sem palavras. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e acho que meu cérebro não acompanhou. – disse ela sorrindo de seu último comentário, o que fez o belo youkai esboçar um lindo e sedutor sorriso de lado.

Ao longe Iza e InuTaisho assistiam a tudo atentamente e ficaram muito felizes com o que testemunharam.

- Amanhã contaremos a novidade para todos no almoço que haverá na casa de meus pais.

- Hai!

Rin estava transbordando de muita alegria, quem diria que em apenas uma noite aconteceriam tantas coisas?! E que ela sairia NOIVA da festa de casamento de seus amigos?!!!!

Depois de um tempo Rin se retirava da festa acompanhada da Sra Higurashi que se encontrava muito cansada.

- Quer que eu te busque amanhã para o almoço?

- Não precisa Sesshy, estarei lá entre 12:00/12:30, prometo!

Despedirram-se com um beijo mais que apaixonado. Ambos haviam ansiado por aquele momento durante mmmuuuuiiiiittttoooo tempo, agora finalmente poderiam ficar juntos e "namorarem".

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pessoal, mil perdões pela demora!!!_

_É realmente horrível ficar sem pc e internet em casa e ficar dependendo de Lan House._

_Agora estou de volta à minha casa (casa dos meus pais) e aqui tem internet, sempre que der, estarei atualizando a fict._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje._

_Devo dizer que todos que disseram que quem havia enlaçado a cintura da Rin foi o Sesshy, acertaram!!! Finalmene esse casal se entendeu, nem acredito!_

_Bom, agradeço à todos os reviews e por não terem desistido da minha fict, pq eu não desisti dela!_


	18. The lunch

11

_Os personagens de Inuyasha, bem como a sua estória, não me pertencem e possuem os seus direitos reservados!!!_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS??**

**Cap. XVII – O Almoço**

No dia seguinte, um grande almoço foi organizado na mansão Taisho. Foram convidados apenas alguns parentes e amigos mais chegados dos recém-casados. Kagome e Inuyasha sairiam de lua-de-mel naquela tarde após o almoço. Iriam passar 20 dias no Caribe, desfrutando ao máximo a companhia um do outro, bem como conhecendo o lugar e seus costumes.

No quarto, Sesshoumaru acordava, virou-se ficando de barriga para cima e fitou o teto de seu quarto. Sua mente trouxe-lhe lembranças da noite passada, lembranças de sua noiva, sua Rin. Ao recordar-se do fato de estar noivo da bela morena, um fino e sedutor sorriso invadiu os lábios do youkai que mantinha-se ainda deitado em sua cama.

Lembrou-se do doce sabor dos lábios de sua Rin, o que fez o youkai levantar-se e ir diretamente para seu banheiro banhar-se, afinal já era 11:00 hrs e em breve sua noiva estaria chegando ali à sua casa. Mal podia esperar para reencontrá-la, um misto de emoções invadia seu ser, e só de pensar no fato de contar a boa nova à seus entes queridos, enchia-se de alegria.

_________________________________________

- Rin querida! Já são quase onze horas! Não vai se levantar para ir ao almoço? – perguntou a Sra Higurashi enquanto abria levemente a porta do quarto da garota.

- Aham – resmungou a garota q tinha a cabeça funda no travesseiro.

Rin moveu-se preguiçosamente na cama, estava tão bom dormindo ali. Estava sonhando com seu "melhor amigo", e que sonho bom era aquele - pensou. De repente lembrou-se que o veria hoje no referido almoço. Passou as mãos nos olhos como se tentasse acordar afastando aquela preguiça. Parou por um segundo quando notou certo objeto em seu dedo anelar da mão direita, vendo aquele anel magnífico de brilhantes um lindo sorriso se formou nos lábios da bela jovem. Levantou-se mais animada da cama e foi banhar-se, para depois rumarem à mansão onde ocorreria a "festividade".

______________________________________

Na mansão, pessoas iam e vinham, preparando o local para receber os convidados que já começavam a chegar. Sesshoumaru descia as escadas sem esconder seu bom humor, mesmo mantendo sua face fria e séria. Seus olhos refletiam um brilho diferente, quem o conhecia bem, podia jurar que algo muito bom havia acontecido para ele estar assim, só pensavam o quê seria.

- Bom dia querido! Pelo visto dormiu muito bem esta noite! – disse docemente sua mãe que acabara de encontrá-lo no hall da casa.

- Bom dia Izayoi. Como estão os preparativos do almoço? – disse de forma tranqüila.

- Está tudo dentro do programado. Os convidados já estão chegando, será que poderia apressar os "pombinhos" pra mim? Afinal, eles são os anfitriões dessa "festa". – pediu-lhe com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Claro.

No momento em que Sesshoumaru virava-se para subir as escadas, a campainha tocou, enquanto Izayoi atendia à porta o youkai parou de súbito ao sentir um cheiro conhecido de flores silvestres e a voz doce que cumprimentava de forma educada sua "madrasta".

- Bom dia Izayoi-sama! – cumprimentou a jovem com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia minha querida! Midori (mãe de Kagome) como está? – perguntou educadamente a jovem senhora.

- Estou ótima Izayoi.

- Entrem minhas queridas. Se me derem licença, preciso verificar alguns detalhes do almoço. Tudo está sendo preparado à beira da piscina. Fiquem a vontade. – disse a matriarca da família Taisho depois de fechar a porta.

Midori e Rin resolveram seguir para fora da casa onde aconteceriam as festividades. Quando seguiam seus caminhos, passaram por Sesshoumaru que se encontrava ainda parado ao pé da escada que levava para o andar superior da casa. Rin abriu-lhe um lindo sorriso o qual deixou o belo youkai praticamente sem fôlego. Ele apenas retribui-lhe o gesto.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama! – cumprimentou a Sra. Higurashi.

- Bom dia Higurashi- sama. – respondeu ele ainda com seus olhos fitos em Rin.

A senhora Higurashi notando a intensidade do olhar que um lançava ao outro, achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos e seguir seu caminho para o ambiente da piscina onde já se encontravam alguns outros convidados.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin mantinham uma conversa silenciosa sustentada apenas pelo olhar que um lançava ao outro, Inuyasha e Kagome despontavam no alto da escadaria.

- Bom dia Rin....Sesshoumaru. – dizia Inuyasha e Kagome enquanto os cumprimentava.

- Izayoi está à procura de vocês dois. – disse Sesshoumaru sem tirar os seus olhos dos de Rin.

Os recém-casados então saíram à procura da matriarca da família e cumprimentavam muitas pessoas ao longo do trajeto.

Vendo que o belo youkai se mantinha estático, quase como se tivesse criado raízes ali naquele chão, Rin resolveu manifestar-se. Ela se aproximou do belo jovem e tocando-lhe a face, disse:

- Sesshy, está tudo bem?

Sesshoumaru mantinha seus olhos fitos nos da linda morena, estava tão absorto com a presença da bela jovem que não notou-a aproximar-se de si. Desde que vira Rin entrar em seu campo de visão, sentiu-se paralisar, quando a morena abriu-lhe o sorriso, sentiu o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões e o chão desaparecer sob seus pés.

Ela estava tão linda, tão radiante como nunca a vira antes e pensava o que tinha feito para merecer tê-la ao seu lado. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de admirá-la e contemplá-la. Apenas foi acordado de seu transe quando sentiu o toque delicado e macio das mãos de Rin e o som de sua voz ecoar em seu ouvido.

- Melhor impossível! – respondeu o youkai enquanto a abraçava e a trazia mais para junto de si beijando-lhe intensamente os lábios em seguida.

Rin ficou surpresa com a atitude de seu "amigo", mas gostou de cada momento do beijo. Ele conseguia enlouquecê-la de uma forma que nem ela mesma conseguia compreender.

Findo o beijo, Sesshoumaru a puxou para um abraço apertado e sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem fazendo-a arrepiar-se:

- Você está linda minha Rin.

- Obrigada Sesshy. – disse Rin já levemente corada. – Vamos nos juntar aos outros?

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu-lhe com a cabeça, pegou a mão de Rin e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela enquanto a guiava para fora da casa onde a festividade acontecia.

Rin não podia negar que estava amando aquela sensação de ter os dedos do belo youkai entrelaçados aos seus sinalizando que estavam juntos e também estava um pouco nervosa já que seu noivado seria anunciado em breve.

Enquanto faziam o trajeto até a mesa onde se sentariam com os noivos, ambos cumprimentavam as demais pessoas ali presentes. Sesshoumaru não conseguia evitar, demonstrava sua felicidade a todos, alguns até estranhavam o bom humor do rapaz, sem dizer os raros sorrisos que agora estampavam a bela face do jovem youkai.

(Na mesa dos noivos):

- Nossa Inu, nunca vi Sesshoumaru tão sorridente....

- Realmente Kagome, isso é muito estranho. Será q aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionava Inuyasha intrigado.

- Ai meus queridos.... – dizia Izayoi que chegava ali à mesa naquele momento e ouvira as indagações de ambos.

- ... Aconteceu algo maravilhoso ontem na festa da vocês. – completou Izayoi toda sorridente observando Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam sem entender o que a Sra acabara de dizer.

- O que quer dizer mãe? – questionou Inuyasha.

- Acredito que finalmente estes dois tenham se acertado. – respondeu ainda fitando o "novo" casal.

Inuyasha seguiu o olhar de sua mãe e deparou-se com Sesshoumaru acariciando a face de Rin. Automaticamente entendeu o que sua mãe dissera.

- Tem certeza que isto não é apenas mais uma das reações ocasionadas pelo "efeito Rin" na vida de Sesshoumaru? – questionou o hanyou um pouco incrédulo.

- Ontem, eu e seu pai vimos Sesshoumaru beijando a menina Rin, assim como ele está fazendo agora...

Diante das últimas palavras da jovem senhora, Inuyasha e Kagome olharam de imediato para onde estava o novo casal para confirmar o que fora dito. Ambos arregalaram os olhos e levaram a mão à boca, tamanha foi a surpresa de verem aquela cena realmente acontecer.

- Não pode ser... – sussurrou Kagome.

- Nem acredito que finalmente esse baka tomou uma atitude! – se manifestou Inuyasha.

- Estou tão feliz por esses dois. – disse Izayoi num suspiro.

Em minutos Sesshoumaru e Rin se juntavam aos noivos e à Izayoi ali naquela mesa. Sesshoumaru parou abraçado a Rin. Todos encaravam Sesshoumaru e Rin com largos sorrisos nos lábios e os olhos brilhantes.

- O que foi? Por que nos olham desse jeito? – questionou Sesshoumaru se fazendo de irritado.

- Então quer dizer que vocês estão juntos? – indagou Inuyasha com certa malícia para Sesshoumaru, o que fez Rin corar levemente.

- Sim estamos...há algum problema nisso? – disse o youkai de forma séria e com os olhos estreitos para Inuyasha.

- Claro que não querido, estamos muito felizes por vocês. – se manifestou Izayoi. As palavras da mulher fez Sesshoumaru relaxar.

- Ai vocês dois ficam tão kawaii juntos!! – dizia Kagome toda animada, o que fez Rin corar mais ainda.

- Valeu K-chan! – respondeu Rin um pouco ruborizada.

- Agora, venha cá Rin, preciso muiiittto falar com você!! – disse Kagome se fazendo de séria e já puxando Rin para longe dali.

Kagome "arrastou" sua jovem amiga até um local onde poderiam ficar sozinhas e melhor conversarem.

- Rin, agora me conta tudo!!! Quero saber, onde, quando e como isso aconteceu!!

- Do que está falando K-chan? – questionou Rin já completamente vermelha e passando a mão em sua franja demonstrando um pouco de seu nervosismo. Mas algo não passou despercebido aos olhos de Kagome.

- Ai meu Kami!!! Não me diga que é o que estou pensando!!! – dizia Kagome quase aos gritos e puxando a mão de Rin para perto de si para contemplar a bela jóia que jazia no delicado dedo de Rin.

- Bem...- Rin estava muito ruborizada e não conseguia formular algo para dizer de tão sem jeito que estava.

- Não acredito!!! Ai que kawaii!! Não sabia que Sesshoumaru-sama fosse tão rápido no gatilho! Parece que ele está realmente caidinho por você! – dizia uma Kagome super empolgada.

- Vamos Rin-chan deixa de ser chata, me conta tudo, quero saber de todos os detalhes!!! – suplicava Kagome.

- Não tenho muito o que contar, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, meu cérebro ainda está tentando processar tudo.

- Sei sei....mas me conta vai....

- Tudo aconteceu ontem na festa de vocês ....– Kagome ouvia a tudo atentamente - ....então foi quando ele me fez o pedido! – finalizou Rin depois de ter resumido bem os fatos da noite passada.

- Ai que lindo! Sesshoumaru-sama foi tão romântico... – suspirava Kagome ao fazer o comentário.

- E quando vão contar a boa nova à todos?

- Sesshoumaru pretende fazer isso agora durante o almoço.

- Kawaii!!

Depois de um tempo as duas jovens voltaram para a mesa onde haviam deixado os rapazes e Izayoi. Sesshoumaru passou o tempo todo ao lado de Rin, literalmente "grudado" a ela. Já o casal "sensação" daquela festa, circulava alegremente pelo ambiente conversando e cumprimentando seus amigos.

Passado mais um tempo, o almoço já era servido, todos se encontravam acomodados e degustavam da deliciosa comida que era servida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pessoal, mil desculpas pela demora na atualização, por favor não me matem!!!_

_O que aconteceu foi q tive um bloqueio criativo, não conseguia escrever, não me vinha nada na cabeça pra continuar a fict._

_Não vou prometer q atualizarei em breve, mas assim q puder o próximo capítulo estará on._

_Quero agradecer a todos que me deixaram reviews, vlw mesmo pessoal!_

_Espero q tenham gostado da atualização de hoje...achei ela meio fraquinha, mas foi tudo oq consegui escrever...gomen!_

_Bjus à todos e até a próxima!!_


	19. Boas Novas

13

_Os personagens de Inuyasha, bem como a sua estória, não me pertencem e possuem os seus direitos reservados!!!_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS??**

**Cap. XVIII – Boas Novas**

Sesshoumaru parecia hipnotizado por Rin e ela por ele, ambos não conseguiam de deixar de se olhar um instante que fosse. Haviam esperado tanto tempo por esse momento, por estarem juntos.

Rin conversava alegremente com Kagome que agora se encontrava sentada a seu lado, quando sentiu um leve apertar em sua mão e olhou para Sesshoumaru, este lhe olhava intensamente e possuía um fino sorriso nos lábios.

O jovem youkai acariciou-lhe a face e aproximou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios. Foi um beijo tão terno e tão cheio de carinho que Rin não pôde desistir, depois de beijá-la, Sesshoumaru sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- _Aishiteru_ minha Rin.

Os olhos da bela morena brilhavam e seu sorriso se alargava em seu rosto, aquele momento ela jamais iria se esquecer, o momento que seu amado _amigo_ lhe declarara seu amor. Sesshoumaru jamais havia dito essas palavras a ninguém, nem mesmo para pessoas de sua família e justamente por isso, o ato do youkai enchia Rin de alegria.

Sesshoumaru vendo a felicidade brilhando nos olhos de sua amada, manea-lhe a cabeça estampando um lindo sorriso de lado – o preferido do Rin – e lança-lhe um olhar cheio de significado. Rin se arrepia toda por saber o que aquilo significava, de repente ficou nervosa, mas não deixou de sustentar-lhe o olhar, um minuto sequer.

O jovem youkai se levantou e tomando a palavra chamou a atenção de todos para si. Olhou novamente para Rin e com um lindo sorriso a incentivou a levantar-se também.

- Quero apenas fazer um breve comunicado à todos aqui presente. – e lançando um olhar de satisfação para aquela que o acompanhava, continuou.

- É com grande satisfação que anuncio meu noivado com esta Rin... – neste momento ele se virou para a bela jovem que já estava corada por todos a estarem olhando, e lhe acariciando a face continuou - ...a única que foi e sempre será a mulher para este Sesshoumaru.

Ante as palavras do belo youkai, Rin não conteve-se, sorriu-lhe abertamente e beijou-lhe os lábios em seguida, enquanto todos aplaudiam ao "novo casal".

Em meio aos aplausos podia-se ouvir muitos "OHs!" de surpresa, já que a maioria que se encontrava ali eram amigos íntimos da família Taisho e sabiam como Sesshoumaru era reservado em seus relacionamentos e nunca demonstrava afeição em público, e o mais curioso é que sabiam que há pouco mais de um mês havia terminado seu relacionamento com Sara – sua namorada de longa data – e de repente "aparece" noivo? Muitos ali realmente estavam surpresos com o ocorrido, mas não deixaram de apreciar o momento.

Depois do comunicado de Sesshoumaru, todos voltaram a degustar suas refeições para em seguida desfrutarem das deliciosas sobremesas que eram servidas.

Vez ou outra alguém se aproximava da mesa para parabenizar o novo casal. Perto da hora da partida de Inuyasha e Kagome, esta chamou Rin para lhe ajudar com as malas.

(NO QUARTO):

- Ai Rin-chan, estou tão feliz por você... – dizia Kagome enquanto abraçava Rin - ... e por Sesshoumaru-sama também, é claro! – finalizou com a face toda sorridente.

- Arigatou K-chan! Também estou muito feliz.

- Não sabia que Sesshoumaru-sama era tão romântico! Foi linda a declaração dele!

- Sim, foi. – só a lembrança das palavras do youkai deixou Rin completamente sem ar, de tão extasiada que estava.

- K-chan, tudo parece um sonho, sabe?! E sinceramente, não quero acordar nunca!!

Kagome assentiu para sua amiga e admirava a felicidade dela.

- Rin-chan quando eu voltar da lua-de-mel, vamos começar a organizar os preparativos do seu casamento!

- Nani?

- Sim, sim! E não vou te perdoar se começar antes de eu voltar!!

Rin riu sem graça para a amiga e lhe disse:

- K-chan, não vou e nem quero pensar nessas coisas ainda! Meu casamento vai demorar um pouco a acontecer....

- Como é que é??? – Kagome parecia surpresa com as palavras da amiga.

- É isso mesmo! Não é porque nosso noivado foi "relâmpago" que nosso casamento também será! – vendo a cara de confusão de Kagome, Rin continuou.

- Eu e Sesshy ficamos separados por muito tempo, por mais que nos amemos e tenhamos muita afinidade, nós não temos certa intimidade K-chan, se é que me entende. – disse Rin corada e meio sem graça.

- Ahh....

- Então vamos usar esse tempo de noivado para namorarmos e nos conhecer novamente, por assim dizer.

- Entendi... – falou Kagome pensativa - ...mas não vou te perdoar Rin-chan se não me deixar ajudar nos preparativos do seu casamento!!! – finalizou já alterada.

Rin limitou-se a sorrir sem graça para sua amiga. Não sabia como Kagome podia ser tão exagerada em tudo!

(Nas dependências externas da Mansão Taisho):

- Sesshoumaru você é um grande baka mesmo!! – quase gritava Inuyasha, recebendo um olhar estreito de Sesshoumaru.

- Noivado? Noivado? Como pode isso se você e Rin nem namoraram??? Você só pode ser louco!!!

- Se não se controlar e medir suas palavras _irmãozinho_, acredito que Kagome ficará viúva antes meso da lua-de-mel. – ameaçou Sesshoumaru.

- Bah! Rin só pode ser maluca pra ter aceitado isso....

- Inuyasha...- avisou Sesshoumaru entre dentes, mas o hanyou continuou.

- ...se não qual seria a outra razão???

- A mesma razão que levou Kagome a cometer a loucura de se casar com você, _irmãozinho_!! – disse o youkai de uma vez.

Nesse momento Inuyasha se calou surpreso pelo o que ouvira. Sesshoumaru estava alterado e com os punhos cerrados, controlava-se para não esbofetear o "irmão". Afinal, quem era ele para chamar Rin de louca? Tinha ele perdido o amor pela vida? Rin o amava, por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, mas o amava, pelo menos achava que sim, e era isso o que importava, e não deixaria que ninguém lhe questionasse isso.

Nesse momento Rin já se aproximava de Sesshoumaru, não ouvira a discussão, mas podia notar claramente que o jovem youkai estava tenso e bravo com alguma coisa. Sesshoumaru estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notou a jovem a seu lado.

- Sesshy, está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? – perguntou-lhe enquanto acariciava-lhe a face e demonstrando preocupação.

Sesshoumaru foi acordado de seus pensamentos ao sentir o toque macio das mãos de Rin em seu rosto, automaticamente voltou seu olhar para ela.

- Rin... – sussurrou ele a abraçando forte em seguida.

Ela retribuiu-lhe o gesto, mas estava intrigada com aquela reação do youkai. Inuyasha que ainda estava ali assistia à cena juntamente com Kagome que acabara de chegar ali.

- Sesshy... – Rin chamou por ele.

O youkai se afastou do abraço apenas o suficiente para ver seus olhos. Sesshoumaru foi assaltado por uma repentina insegurança devido às palavras anteriores de Inuyasha. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas aquelas palavras haviam mexido com ele.

- Por que aceitou casar-se com este Sesshoumaru minha Rin? – perguntou ele com a voz serena, mas em seus olhos, por alguma razão que Rin desconhecia, ele estava incomodado, angustiado.

Aquela pergunta do youkai pegou Rin de surpresa, por que aquela pergunta agora? Não sabia ele que ela o amava? Então percebeu que nunca havia lhe dito o que sentia, tudo havia ficado subentendido na noite da festa de Kagome e Inuyasha quando ele se declarou para ela e lhe fez o pedido. Olhando-o com ternura respondeu:

- Porque nunca amei outro que não fosse este Sesshoumaru. Meu coração sempre lhe pertenceu, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos anos atrás....

- Mas éramos tão jovens... – questionou ele.

- Eu sei, mas foi inevitável me apaixonar por você! Este Sesshoumaru é o único homem para esta Rin. Nunca houve e nem nunca haverá outro que me complete, que encha meu coração de alegria como você Sesshy! Eu te amo!! – então Rin beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho deixando transparecer todo o seu amor por ele.

Inuyasha estava atônito, boquiaberto com a declaração que acabara de ouvir e Kagome que estava a seu lado sorria largamente enquanto silenciosas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto de tão emocionada que estava. Findo o beijo, ambos se mantiveram abraçados.

- Rin...minha Rin... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru completamente satisfeito pela resposta que Rin lhe dera. Seu coração transbordava felicidade, definitivamente ela era a única para ele!

**2 MESES DEPOIS****:**

(Apto de Sesshoumaru – quarto):

Uma linda morena era acordada com beijos sendo dados por toda sua costa e pescoço.

- Acorde dorminhoca. – sussurrou um belo youkai de cabelos prateados ao ouvido da morena e sugando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.

- Hummm Sesshy.....- resmungou ela preguiçosamente - ...hoje é sábado, deixe-me dormir mais um pouco....

Diante daquelas palavras o youkai sorriu-lhe marotamente lembrando-se do que haviam compartilhado a noite passada.

- Se não fosse tão insaciável, não estaria cansada e não precisaria dormir até mais tarde.... – provocou ele no ouvido dela.

- Sesshy!! – repreendeu-lhe com a voz um pouco alterada e sentando-se de súbito na cama enquanto puxava o lençol para cobrir os seios. Estava vermelha de vergonha e de irritação, fato esse que divertiu muito Sesshoumaru e ele sorriu maliciosamente para Rin.

- Vejo que resolveu acordar! – provocou ele mais uma vez.

- Sim, acordei....o que quer? – respondeu ela irritada e já emburrada.

- Você fica irresistível assim irritada... – provocou-a novamente e aproximando-se dela para beijar-lhe os lábios - ...E acredito que saiba _exatamente_ o que este Sesshoumaru _quer_! – disse ele entre beijos e já massageando os fartos seios de Rin.

- Hummm.....Sesshy.... – gemia a morena com as carícias que lhe eram feitas -....depois tem o discaramento de dizer que EU é que sou insaciável!! – provocou ela entre gemidos, o que fez o youkai apenas sorrir e intensificar as carícias arrancando-lhe mais gemidos enquanto estendia seus beijos por todo o corpo da jovem.

Depois de terem satisfeito seus desejos, voltaram a conversar. Rin se encontrava deitada e com a cabeça apoiada no peito nu de Sesshoumaru e este lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Rin?

- Sim Sesshy...

- Quando aceitará meu pedido e virá morar comigo?

Rin suspirou pesadamente diante da pergunta do youkai. _Aquele assunto de novo?­_ – pensou ela.

- Sesshy, já falamos sobre isso.... – respondeu ela levantando a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de Sesshoumaru.

- Rin, não vejo razão para que continue a morar no templo e ainda não conseguiu um apartamento para você. Morando comigo resolveria esses "problemas".

- Não sei Sesshy... – respondeu pensativa e baixando o olhar, quebrando o contato que tinha com o youkai.

- Do quê tem medo Rin? – perguntou enquanto puxava o rosto de Rin para encontrar-lhe o olhar novamente.

- Tenho medo que... que....não sei! – não conseguiu se explicar, quebrando novamente o contato.

- Rin, me diga o que te preocupa.

Rin sentou-se na cama, estava cabisbaixa e olhava para as mãos.

- Tenho medo que me tendo por perto todos os dias.... – fez uma pausa tentando encontrar coragem para continuar - ...que vai...

- Vou o quê Rin? – disse já se preocupando com o que ela pudesse responder.

- Vai...vai...vai enjoar de mim! – finalizou de uma vez corando violentamente.

Sesshoumaru diante das palavras da bela morena soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – questionou Rin.

- Enjoar de você! Como se isso fosse realmente possível! – disse ele sorrindo e se aproximando de Rin para acariciar-lhe a face.

Rin estava rubra por ter tido tal pensamento, mas aquilo era o que realmente a incomodava; que depois de um tempo ele cansasse dela, de vê-la toda hora, todos os dias...

Foi tirada de seus devaneios ao sentir os lábios quentes de Sessehoumaru sobre os seus.

- Minha Rin, de onde tirou idéia tão absurda? – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, deixando-a mais rubra de vergonha ainda.

- Só não quero te perder Sesshy...nunca! – respondeu ela com os olhos já rasos de lágrimas.

- E nunca me perderá! – Rin ao ouvir isso levantou os olhos para se encontrar com os dourados dele – Este Sesshoumaru simplesmente não sabe viver sem a Rin dele. Foi ela quem mostrou pela primeira vez a ele o que é ser feliz, o que é ser realmente amado.

Diante das palavras do youkai, Rin jogou-se sobre ele enlaçando-o num forte abraço enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

- Te amo tanto Sesshy!!

Ele retribuiu-lhe o abraço e ficaram assim, em silêncio, durante um tempo.

- Então, resolvido isso, aceita morar com este Sesshoumaru?

Rin afastou-se do abraço apenas o suficiente para encontrar o olhar terno do youkai.

- Sim – respondeu ela sorrindo-lhe – Mas me prometa uma coisa antes Sesshy.

- O quê? – perguntou arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Me prometa que me dirá se eu estiver sendo demais pra você, se eu o estiver incomodando de alguma maneira, e não pense que estou brincando, isso é sério!!! – finalizou ela, vendo que Sesshoumaru esboçava um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim senhora! Tem minha palavra quanto a isso. – respondeu descontraidamente Sesshoumaru enquanto a puxava para um intenso beijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pessoal, aqui está a atualização._

_Confesso que estou triste por não ter recebido quase nenhuma review, mas prometi que finalizaria a fict e é isso oq vou fazer!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje._

_Acredito que muito em breve a fict estará chegando ao seu fim..._

_Bjus à todos que têm lido a fict._

_E por favor, comentem, façam uma pessoa feliz!! (eu) rsrsrsrs_

_PS: desculpem os eventuais erros de digitação, não tive tempo de revisar!_


	20. Por toda eternidade

_Os personagens de Inuyasha, bem como a sua estória, não me pertencem e possuem os seus direitos reservados!!!_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS??**

**Cap. XIX – Por toda eternidade**

Já havia se passado 6 meses desde o dia em que noivaram. Há quase exatos 4 meses dividiam o mesmo teto e a mesma cama. Ambos estavam deveras felizes. Sesshoumaru já não conseguia se imaginar longe ou sem sua Rin e ela também pensava o mesmo.

Sempre que Sesshoumaru voltava para seu apartamento ao fim de cada expediente de serviço, encontrava Rin à sua espera com um lindo sorriso e na maioria das vezes, o esperava já com o jantar pronto, exceto, é claro, nos dias em que ela dava aulas na faculdade à noite. O youkai se sentia agraciado todos os dias por saber que ao chegar em casa teria alguém o esperando de braços abertos e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Rin definitivamente preenchia sua vida de maneira inexpressável.

O fato de acordar todos os dias tendo-a em seus braços e sentindo seus carinhos quando era ela quem acordava primeiro, o enchia de alegria e lhe dava mais certeza de que era com ela que ele queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Já fazia um tempo que Sesshoumaru acordara e pusera-se a pensar em todas essas mudanças agradáveis que havia acontecido em sua vida nestes meses. Agora tinha certeza absoluta que Sara jamais o faria feliz, pelo menos não da maneira que ele se sentia agora.

Olhou para a jovem morena a seu lado que ainda dormia, acariciou-lhe a face enquanto dizia num sussurro:

- O que este Sesshoumaru fez para merecer ter tão magnífica criatura a seu lado?

Disse num cochicho quase inaudível mas que fora sim escutado pela bela jovem.

- Ele simplesmente retribuiu os sinceros sentimentos dela e a amou. – respondeu Rin também num sussurro enquanto abria os olhos para encontrar o olhar surpreso de Sesshoumaru. Ele achava que ela ainda dormia, mas percebeu que se enganara.

- E esta Rin não é tão magnífica quanto este Sesshoumaru. – sorriu-lhe docemente, o que foi retribuído pelo belo youkai, o qual alcançou seus lábios e a beijou ternamente.

Depois de um tempo trocando carícias, puseram-se a conversar:

- Rin, eu estava pensando em, durante nosso almoço, irmos visitar algumas igrejas, o que acha?

- Nani? Visitar igrejas?? – questionou ela surpresa.

- Sim.....depois que escolher aquela que lhe agrade, poderíamos marcar um horário para conversar com o pároco para decidirmos a data do nosso casamento... – dizia Sesshoumaru de forma muito tranqüila.

Rin estava estática, de certa forma nervosa, tudo parecia acontecer em sua vida de forma tão rápida, pelo menos era o que parecia depois de ter voltado a Tókio. Mas ante a tranqüilidade de seu youkai, a jovem morena ficou mais confiante de si e dos sentimentos de Sesshoumaru, o que lhe ocasionou uma impressionante calma.

- Tem certeza que é isso o que quer Sesshy? Tem certeza que está preparado para me aturar por toda a eternidade? – questionou como se o provocasse.

- Por toda a eternidade? – dizia Sesshoumaru de forma pensativa também a provocando – Hum...

- Sim, pois se vamos nos casar, esse é o prazo mínimo que quero permanecer a seu lado. – respondeu Rin como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Então temos um problema. – disse o youkai de forma séria que preocupou a jovem humana.

- Um problema? – questionou Rin já com os olhos marejados preocupada com a possível resposta do youkai.

- Sim, porque para este Sesshoumaru a eternidade é pouco, ele pretendia permanecer ao lado da Rin dele mais tempo que isso. – respondeu olhando-a com ternura e deixando um fino e sedutor sorriso iluminar seu rosto.

- Sesshy... – suspirou ela ante as palavras do youkai já jogando-se sobre ele para abraçá-lo. Rin não conseguia compreender como ele podia fazê-la se sentir assim: tão completa, satisfeita e AMADA. Ele era realmente perfeito, pelo menos para ela.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço do belo youkai aproximando seu rosto do dele e capturando seus lábios num intenso beijo, o que satisfez e muito Sesshoumaru.

----------------------------------------

Já terminavam de tomar o café da manhã e estavam devidamente trajados para seguirem para seus trabalhos. Rin amava o que fazia e estava adorando a experiência de dar aulas e Sesshoumaru se encontrava satisfeito com sua atuação na empresa, bem como com o crescimento desta.

Os funcionários do youkai davam graças à Kami por ele ter "encontrado" Rin. Depois que começaram seu relacionamento, o jovem empresário se tornou mais tranqüilo e tolerante com aqueles que o "serviam", diminuíra consideravelmente sua implicância, frieza e rabugice. Nem mesmo Sango e os demais do "grupo" o chamavam de Iceberg, esse apelido parecia já não lhe fazer jus.

-----------------------------------------

Enquanto tomavam o elevador até a garagem do prédio, conversavam:

- Sesshy, pode me pegar no museu para irmos almoçar?

- Está chegando peças hoje? – perguntou ele.

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru e Rin costumavam almoçar todos os dias juntos, a não ser quando o youkai tinha almoços de negócios com clientes – o que ele evitava ao máximo, pois odiava não poder apreciar a companhia de sua noiva durante este horário do dia. Geralmente se encontravam no restaurante, ficava mais fácil para ambos já que o trabalho de um ficava totalmente fora de mão do trabalho do outro.

Ele sabia que para Rin lhe pedir para ir buscá-la é porque ela estaria atarefada com algum carregamento de peças antigas saindo dali do museu ou chegando a este para alguma exposição.

-----------------------------------

- Sim, são quadros e objetos que contam a história e trajetória do surrealista Salvador Dalí.

- Entendo....que horas quer que eu te busque?

- Pode ser entre 12:00 e 12:30hrs?

Sesshoumaru respondeu-lhe apenas com um maneio de cabeça.

- Já deixarei conversado com Miuga-sama que me prolongarei em meu almoço já que vamos visitar algumas igrejas.

- Certo.

Beijaram-se calorosamente e desejaram um ótimo dia trabalho para ambos enquanto entravam em seus respectivos carros e seguiam para seus trabalhos.

(HORÁRIO DO ALMOÇO – Museu)

- Poderia avisar Nakagawa Rin que Taisho Sesshoumaru a espera? – pediu gentilmente ao secretário da bela moça.

- Mas é claro que sim bonitão!! – respondeu Jakotsu todo "alegre" enquanto se voltava para seu aparelho telefônico em cima de sua mesa para avisar Rin.

- Rin-chan, seu delicioso noivo está aqui. – anunciou enquanto encarava intensamente Sesshoumaru, quase o despindo com os olhos.

-Jakotsu! – repreendeu Rin do outro lado da linha.

- Gomen ne querida, mas não pude evitar!

- Avise-o que não vou me demorar, já estou terminando aqui com Bankotsu-sama.

- Sim senhora. – finalizou a chamada e voltou-se para o belo youkai à sua frente.

- Bonitão .... – se dirigiu a Sesshoumaru que lhe lançou um olhar fulminante - ...Rin-chan pediu que aguarde um minutinho, sim?!

O belo youkai assentiu-lhe em resposta depois pôs-se a observar alguns objetos que tinham ali e que pareciam fazer parte daquela decoração.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é Taisho Sesshoumaru que está aqui! – dizia debochadamente um jovem moreno que "aparecia" ali.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ver quem lhe dirigia a palavra e saía da sala de Rin.

- Saito. – limitou-se a dizer de forma seca ao contemplar com quem falava.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou o moreno de forma grosseira. (Rin terminava de assinar alguns papéis em sua sala enquanto a conversa acontecia ali no hall).

- Acredito que esta informação não seja da sua conta.

- Essa delícia veio buscar Rin-chan para almoçar. Ele não é lindo? – disso Jakotsu entre suspiros enquanto babava na figura de Sesshoumaru e sua cabeça era rodeada de coraçõezinhos vermelhos. O youkai mais uma vez fulminou-lhe com o olhar, segurava-se para não esbofetear aquele ser de sexualidade duvidosa.

Bankotsu fez uma cara de desgosto ao dizer:

- Não sei como uma moça bela, gentil e delicada como Rin-chan pôde ter ficado noiva de um ser como você. Ela merece alguém melhor... – e foi interrompido.

- Não existe pessoa mais certa ou melhor para esta Rin que não seja este Sesshoumaru, isto eu posso lhe garantir Bankotsu-sama – respondeu Rin já passando pelo moreno que agora se encontrava boquiaberto e indo ao encontro de Sesshoumaru que a olhava maravilhado.

- E acredito que minha vida pessoal diga respeito somente a mim e a mais ninguém. – disse lançando um olhar estreito para Bankotsu.

- Cla...claro Rin-chan, gomen – se "desculpou" o rapaz.

- E não quero que esse tipo de comentário volte a se repetir, estamos entendidos?

- Claro, com certeza! – respondeu o jovem de longa e negra trança completamente sem graça pelo ocorrido, o que fez o youkai esboçar-lhe um sorriso vitorioso.

- Vamos Sesshy? Estou faminta! – disse sorridente para Sesshoumaru, o qual assentiu-lhe em confirmação e retribui-lhe o sorriso.

O jovem youkai estava muitíssimo orgulhoso de sua Rin e da resposta que ela havia dado àquele insolente do Saito Bankotsu. Rin definitivamente o amava e não se envergonhava em deixar isso claro para qualquer um que questionasse seu relacionamento com ele, o que deixava Sesshoumaru muito satisfeito, mais confiante e seguro de si quando em companhia da bela humana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Eis mais uma atualização galera, espero q tenham gostado._

_Preciso avisar que a fict está chegando a seu fim, acredito que tenha no máximo 2 capítulos, os quais estou desenvolvendo no momento!_

_Agradeço à todos que estejam acompanhando a fict, mesmo que não façam comentários._

_Gostaria de agradecer o pessoal que deixou review no capítulo passado: _**(****Rukia-hime****, ****Acdy-chan****, ****sandramonte****, ****syssa-chan**** e ****H. Quinzel****)**_, vlw mesmo!!!_

_Sei que reviews não são tudo na vida de uma fanwritter, mas que ajuda a dar motivação e inspiração pra a continuidade da estória, ah isso dá!! ;]_

_Até o próximo capítulo pessoal!_

_PS: desculpem os eventuais erros de digitação, não tive tempo de revisar!_


	21. O Grande Dia

_Os personagens de Inuyasha, bem como a sua estória, não me pertencem e possuem os seus direitos reservados!!!_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**APENAS BONS AMIGOS??**

**Cap. XX – O grande dia**

Dias depois.......

Era sábado e toda a família se encontrava reunida na mansão Taishou, haviam organizado um almoço para reunir a todos. Já estavam devidamente assentados ao redor da grande mesa no salão de jantar onde o almoço era servido.

- Sesshoumaru, querido, por que pediu esse almoço? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou a matriarca daquela família.

- Bem... – o youkai foi interrompido por Inuyasha.

- Fala logo seu baka que eu estou faminto!!!ÁÁÁiii Kagome! – foi interrompido por uma cotovelada de Kagome em suas costelas.

- Seja mais educado Inuyasha! – repreendeu a esposa do hanyou.

- Então...só queríamos comunicar a data do nosso casamento... – respondeu Rin calmamente enquanto olhava para todos e acariciava a mão de seu noivo que se encontrava irritado com a intromissão de Inuyasha.

- Não me diga!!! – exclamou estéricamente Kagome.

- Isso é maravilhoso!! – exclamou Izayou.

- Meus parabéns meu filho. – disse InuTaisho enquanto erguia sua taça de vinho e saudava seu primogênito – e seja bem vinda à família menina Rin. – Rin apenas sorriu-lhe carinhosamente em resposta.

Depois do almoço o grupo se reuniu na sala para conversarem e dar uns palpites quanto aos preparativos do casamento. A cerimônia havia sido marcada para dali um mês, Rin teria pouco tempo para ajeitar tudo e escolher o seu vestido de noiva, mas Kagome – como sua madrinha de honra – mostrou-se mais que prestativa para ajudá-la.

O mês passou tão rápido que pareceu voar. Rin fazia a última prova de seu vestido de noiva e Kagome estava a seu lado.

- E então K-chan, como estou?

- K-chan? – chamou novamente pela amiga já que esta não lhe havia respondido antes.

- K-chan? Tudo bem? – perguntou enquanto chacoalhava Kagome pelos ombros já que esta parecia em transe.

- Hã?? Rin-chan? O que aconteceu? – foi tirada de seus pensamentos se sentindo meio desnorteada.

- Estou te chamando faz horas e você não me responde, parece que tá no mundo da lua....

- Ah gomen ne Rin-chan, acho que estou um pouco distraída mesmo...

- K-chan eu te conheço muito bem, qual é o problema?

- Bem, é que eu.... bem...- Kagome estava corada e tentava juntar as palavras para falar.

- Vamos, diga K-chan, estou ficando preocupada!

- Ah Rin-chan, não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem....

- Então me diga o que está te distraindo tanto...

- Eu...eu...eu estou grávida!! Pronto falei... – respondeu Kagome rubra de vergonha e baixando a cabeça.

- Sério K-chan? Isso é magnífico!!! – dizia Rin toda feliz – Inuyasha já sabe?

- Nã...não.....descobri esta manhã quando peguei o resultado do exame de sangue no médico.

- K-chan você deveria estar feliz, mas parece preocupada, o que foi?

- Não sei como Inuyasha irá reagir quando eu contar para ele....

- Tenho certeza que ele vai pular de alegria!!

- Será Rin-chan?

- Claro! Fique tranqüila. Inuyasha vai adorar a idéia de ter um filho e não fique com essa cara de quem fez o que não devia! – Kagome corou diante do último comentário da amiga - Vocês são casados K-chan, isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde! Você não cometeu nenhum crime!!

- É, acho que tem razão Rin-chan. – disse Kagome mais confiante.

Rin apenas sorriu-lhe carinhosamente, estava muito feliz por sua amiga.

- E então K-chan, como estou?

- Está simplesmente linda!! Sesshoumaru-sama ficará sem fôlego quando te ver!!

O sorriso de Rin alargou-se em seu rosto diante das palavras da amiga. Não via a hora de entrar na igreja para dizer seu "sim" à Sesshoumaru e ficar com ele pelo resto de sua vida.

(NO DIA SEGUINTE – Igreja):

Pela fresta da porta da sala onde Rin estava, ela pôde ver Inuyasha acariciar o ventre de Kagome (que ainda não estava tão aparente por ela contar apenas com um mês e duas semanas de gestação) e depois beijar-lhe os lábios. O hanyou estava com a face iluminada de tanta alegria que transmitia. Kagome "despediu-se" do marido e foi para a salinha onde estava Rin terminando de se arrumar. Kagome sorria de forma abobada.

- Presumo que tenha contado a novidade a Inuyasha... – questionou Rin já sabendo a resposta, a qual lhe foi confirmada em seguida por um maneio de cabeça de Kagome.

- E pelo visto ele aceitou bem a idéia de ser pai....- sorria para a amiga.

- Ai Rin-chan, ele reagiu melhor do que eu esperava! Ele está todo bobo!

- Eu lhe disse K-chan, não disse?

- Sim, sim, disse sim! Mas agora o que importa não sou eu, mas você mocinha!! Sesshoumaru-sama já lhe espera no altar e devo dizer que está lindíssimo.

Ante as palavras da amiga o coração de Rin dispara, estava muito ansiosa para ver seu youkai.

Depois de alguns minutos a marcha nupcial era ouvida pelos convidados e Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos para os fundos da igreja por onde sua Rin entraria.

As madrinhas já se encontravam devidamente organizadas no altar, agora era a vez da noiva adentrar ao corredor da igreja. Rin estava deslumbrante, seu vestido de noiva era um belíssimo tomara-que-caia todo em branco, drapeado no busto e com drapeados que se cruzavam no seu corpo e possuindo um lindo bordado de pequenas flores em prata e strass abaixo de seu busto e outro na linha do ventre onde começava a saia do vestido. Era um modelo muito discreto e que modelava bem o seu corpo. Estava adornada por um belo e discreto colar de strass, seguido do par de brincos e em seu pulso esquerdo havia algumas pulseirinhas do mesmo conjunto, seus cabelos estavam presos e levemente cacheados e possuía uma maquiagem leve que apenas acentuava sua beleza; em suas mãos carregava um lindo buquê de tulipas num tom laranja avermelhado.

Quando a bela morena avistou o jovem youkai à sua espera no altar, não conteve-se e abriu um lindo sorriso, seus olhos estavam fitos naquela figura magnífica e imponente à sua frente, parecia completamente hipnotizada por ele, esqueceu-se de tudo e de todos, naquele momento só havia ele e mais ninguém naquele lugar. Rin ficou sem fôlego ao analisar a figura de Sesshoumaru, ele estava divino naquele smoking, parecia um príncipe à espera de sua princesa.

Quando Rin adentrou à igreja, Sesshoumaru sentiu o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões tão magnífica sua Rin estava. Aquele vestido acentuava as curvas do belo corpo da jovem e a deixava com um ar de deusa, sua deusa. O belo youkai estava maravilhado com a visão que tinha, sua Rin estava deslumbrante. Quando a morena abriu-lhe o sorriso, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem tamanha era a emoção em vê-la. Só de pensar que em breve aquela jovem seria sua por todo o sempre, seu coração batia descompassado. Sorriu sedutoramente enquanto contemplava sua hime.

- Acorda Sesshoumaru! Vá buscá-la! – foi acordado de seu transe por um sussurro de Inuyasha (seu padrinho) que o avisava que Rin já o esperava.

Desceu os poucos degraus que formavam aquele altar e ficou de frente para Rin, a qual não conseguia para de sorrir-lhe, o jovem youkai beijou-lhe a testa em sinal de respeito e depois sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Está magnífica minha Rin.

Diante das palavras do youkai o coração de Rin transbordou de alegria o que fez seu sorriso alargar-se mais em sua bela face. A morena tomou o braço de seu noivo e rumaram para o altar onde a celebração teria seu início. Ambos pareciam hipnotizados com a presença um do outro, estavam simplesmente extasiados.

Finda a cerimônia, noivos e convidados rumaram para o local onde seria feita a festa. Era num jardim muito espaçoso e ricamente ornamentado com várias espécies de flores e plantas. Tendas foram montadas para abrigar o Buffet e as mesas para os convidados. Num outro canto do jardim havia uma pista de dança para o divertimento dos convidados.

Sesshoumaru e Rin cumprimentavam muitas pessoas e tiravam várias fotos, tanto sozinhos quanto com seus amigos e demais convidados. Ambos não conseguiam esconder a alegria de estarem ali festejando aquela união que tanto ansiavam há tempos.

Sesshoumaru era só carinhos com sua Rin, sempre que possível a elogiava e beijava-lhe os lábios entre um carinho e outro. A vontade da bela jovem era ficar apenas abraçada àquele homem a quem havia entregado seu coração e sua alma, mas era impossível naquelas circunstâncias, já que precisava dar atenção aos seus familiares e convidados. Não viam a hora de estarem sozinhos em seus aposentos, desfrutando da companhia e carinhos um do outro, para então se amarem por toda a eternidade.

**FIM!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_É galera, eis que esta fict chegou ao fim....espero que todos tenham gostado._

_O vestido de noiva da Rin é de uma estilista que amo, ela se chama Maggie Sottero, descrevi tudo conforme estava a modelo com o vestido __(.?line=m&page=4&style=A3273_), se o endereço eletrônico da pagina do vestido não aparecer, quem quiser ver o vestido é só me pedir q eu passo a página!!

_Já tenho idéia pra uma próxima fict Sesshy/Rin, mas ainda não comecei a escrevê-la, está tudo só na minha cabeça ainda...rsrsrs_

_Assim que eu organizar certinho a idéia e começar a desenvolver a estória, postarei aki no pra vcs!!_

_Bjus pessoinhas, e muito obrigada à todos que acompanharam esta fict, que me deixaram reviews ou que apenas leu e por alguma razão não se manifestou nos comentários._

_VLW MESMO GALERA!!!!/o/_

_PS: desculpem os eventuais erros de digitação, não tive tempo de revisar!_


End file.
